Touhou Legends Together - Act I
by Hakusame
Summary: A story which takes place long after the events of Osana Reimu, and ReiReimu. Beginning with forgotten souls whom became legends through hardships beyond any potential of gods or dragons; legends whom face ordeals against the most powerful of souls that aim for ultimate ends and domination upon an old war of the Great Incident that must end. Not by death...but for all to remember.


This Story is based on Legends Together, Mugen, and other series that are possibly part of the tales here. Please be aware that all main characters are original from their creators including the author.

Novel rated: +18 of ages

 _Introduction:_ _The Chains of All Gensokyous_

It's been ages since I wrote everything for the sake of our timeline and generation...for our times will eventually fade from cosmic history itself, if none persist for Earth's knowledge of us. This isn't just Reality. This isn't just Fantasy...It is both, for they are the same. For these tales hold many truths and events that none should ever forget. That we are Legends who've saved all realms, dimensions, and existence itself...

My search continues for everyone from my world...even if it'll continue after these times. Even after death, my soul is strong enough to possibly...possibly retain my memories, my spiritual body, and heart...in order to continue fighting, and search further.

My cosmic name is Tashki-moniki...  
My True Name... ...is...

Touhou

Legends Together

By  
Tashki (Reimu)

 _Act I_  
 _Rising Tides of Evil_

 _Prologue:_ _The Great Four_

[Tashki, As Narrator]

Every story holds many things to share. Many Legends... Many Myths... Even things that most humans or other species may not know. Or perhaps when a single time frame when humans knew nothing, they'd be wiped out...or overrun by other miraculous possibilities. Of many inter-dimension phenomena.

There is always a possibility of even gods cursing us through one of the most mysterious cycles of All Existences. Of Life, and Death. How we ponder endless of such a thing. However...this story may not intertwine with this concern. For there are things best left unsaid, for the sake of mankind, and for all species combined.

Unlike Heroes, Legends are a more loose term for many deeds. For doing what is right unto all, can and will bring disruption to even of the youngest of heroes and new legends. And as to where we—The Great Four—stand forth, we take our duty seriously. To where not even the gods could oppose. Yet at the same time, we still respected a number of them, as well as dragons of various tribes.

War came before we knew it... Many bounty hunters and other evils approach and tried to take us down, seeing us as legends that if we were killed, they would become legends of their own desires...all realms would be in grave danger...

We are known as the legendary Great Four. We've already made enough history and efforts on stopping quite a number of evils in our paths. We were able to stop a powerful darkness from rising again, stopping, a godly being that could shred all of existence, and much more. And as time passed we've been known by many across the stars and other realms...other dimensions. And upon these current times, we now may soon face the greatest evil, we may have ever faced.

Thus begins the Era of Raging Darkness...

 _Chapter 1: Chaos Arising_

 _A single tournament into nothing..._

 _Ichimo-seu'chimea_

[Tashki, as Narrator]

Ichimo-seu'chimea. Much like me in anger, pride, optimism, fiesty, confidence and control...and so on, she and I have been great teachers to each other on anger control, and we've been as close as the others equality in much happiness. Nowadays, Ichimo, in surprising and congratulating times, is now a Master to a few pupils and services who follow under her ways of fighting and power, along with teachings of what's right, Balance and much more. She even gained a pretty decent dojo in the City of Supergott the Second, due to...ahem..."promising measures of persuasion and intimidation".

[Ichimo, as Narrator]  
Ichimo here. Master of all Fighting Arts. Not much to say when it comes to intros... … I guess to let ya'll know that I've been through enough shit just to not care much about other-worldly souls trying to show off their crap. Especially when in a Tournament that I'm enjoying at the moment.

To clarify, I possess a Dojo, with two students already chosen under my wing. Not... exactly the best start, but it's better than nothin'. And as of right now, I'm simply getting tired of waiting for the final round to begin, and chose to head for the waiting room to where the fighters are allowed only in. And with that, I care not for that little rule, cause a master needs to see her young ones.

We've entered in a tournament among a world of Etrinum VI. It's a brethren world to the once known world we all cared lots about long ago. But... that's another story for another day. And with the skies clear with many other moons, worlds and nebulas, they were as beautiful as ever, while many species of society have all rounded up together to fight, and to spectate.

As said before, I chose to head for my students, only that... I found them fighting at each other... again...

Nima: Looks like we're up next. You ready to get crushed?

Gharon: As if, bitch! **Giving off a grin** I'll be the one victor for sensei's honour!

Nima: No way! I'm not gonna let a hairy man win this!

Gharon: Who says I'm hairy, you slut!?

Nima: What'd you say to me!?

Gharon: I'm rather more handsome than most men, and you should be praising such rare sight of my awesomeness, and best skills.

Nima: Bull shit! Comparing to most men, you're just being an ass for reaching this high up in the rankings-*

Clattering noise heels approaches toward my two students, giving them the sense of my approach as I was wearing my usual sexy long dress; a sleeveless cowl neck gown. Not to brag or anything, but the dress itself you could say is a form of symbolism of formalities and proof that describes my ownership of my dojo. Not exactly true, but it gets the gist.

[Background]  
Ichimo: Enough, you two. Giving mouth at each other would only cause the bond between us wounds that could never heal. In other words, shut the fuck up and just fight out there!

Nima & Gharon: !

Voices were caught within their throats before my sudden presence and in a split second after, immediately bow simultaneously before me in a kneeling position as if they were knights in front of a queen.

Nima: I-I'm sorry, Master Ichimo... Gharon...I...

Gharon: No, I should be sorry... I let myself become selfish...

Ichimo: …

A huff escaped from me as my lips curved into a smile. Watching those two fighting as they are now, a feeling of nostalgia trickles inside my chest, reminiscing a past of when I first found those two. Closing my eyes, my hands reaches towards the two students of mine.

Nima & Gharon: Oh...

The soft sensation of hair tickles my sense of touch on my two hands as they rest onto their heads. Feeling ready to give them another lecture of mine again, my eyes were exposed once more, focusing my attention to my students.

Ichimo: Look, I know you two bash each other frequently, but you should be more weary of what you say, for even words can become the most harmful to the sensitive beings.

My form slowly sinks to the ground with one knee on the floor with eyes strongly centered onto Nima.

Ichimo: Nima... You have a gift bestowed in my blessing to somehow have the same powers as I do. The best suggestion for this moment, is to honour your companions who're also under my wing...and remember to keep control of your anger.

Nima: Y-yes, sensei. A-and thank you...

Gharon: Heh-*

Ichimo: And you, Gharon... **Peers toward his eyes**

Gharon: Shit...! **Stares back cautiously**

Ichimo: Though you're a strong fighter with powers of your own, you shouldn't pick on girls who're your friends.

Gharon: F-forgive me, sensei... I...

Ichimo: It's fine. Remember, it's just you two now, we already got this. And I want you two to just do your best, just like in our practice sessions. It won't matter who has won, but to show all how strong you are. Show this whole world that our dojo is something no other can compare. So make me proud.  
Both N & G: Yes, Sensei!

They ready for the finals, and with the announcer commencing the match to begin, they both have fought strongly. And as I spectate, Nima and Gharon fought against each other with what they know best, with auras of their own malice. Gharon, with his own fiery red aura, and Nima with blue aura inhibited from mine. And with all honesty...I don't know how she was really able to obtain my similar aura. Either way, it wasn't important for right now.

Gharon comes at Nima with a quick combo of sweeping his legs at her, upward and downward towards her feet while she blocks and dodges a number of them to stay in the game. Several hits were hit in the assault, till Nima gains the advantage by countering Gharon's punch toward her gut; wrist locking him down to begin her retaliating approach.

Nima acts quickly with speed and strength, giving Gharon a beating out of his opening with a flurry combo of aura kicks and a few punches, forcing him to fall hard unto his back. And with Nima to come at him with one punch toward his face, he defends with what he could. Only to realize she didn't make contact on him from then. Thus having the match come to a close, she became the victor as the announcer makes the result.

Announcer: The Winner, and Champion of Etrinum VI's 4th annual tournament, is Nima!

She rose her fist up victoriously, and smiled brightly in her biggest success thus far, while Gharon rose from the grounds, on his knees and hands in shame and of loss. Nima notices him of such, and came to aid him up in an honouring shake of a good match.

Nima: Hey, you tried. Right?

Gharon: Ugh... … ...Right...

The crowd applauses their honour, as Nima comes forth to achieve her trophy and prize money, thus the day held much talk for the two fighters. Later in the day, Gharon was remaining among the waiting boundary, trying to hold down his anger a bit. Nima came after some time.

Nima: Hey Gharon...

Gharon: Ugh...what is it, now?

Nima: Sensei and I were wondering how you were feeling.

Gharon: Just pissed, the usual...

Nima: There's always next time, you know. Nothing personal.

Gharon: … … …

[Background]  
Ichimo: You gonna mope all day, or are we gonna get something to eat?

I came forth to meet with them again, and Gharon turns to shake off his mood.

Gharon: Sorry, sensei... I just needed time alone-*

Ichimo: I know how the pain of losses are like. Mainly when one is feeling ashamed or angry, give time a chance to help you calm down.

I turned away with no means of dishonor, because my stomach was growling like hell, I couldn't help but have my own feet make me walk towards any source of nearby food.

Gharon: …

Ichimo: Patience is a virtue after all. Come on, let's go eat.

Gharon: Yes, Sensei.

Gharon sighs and follows the two, hoping things would be better when he calms down. But in a sudden notice for us, the arena and room began to shaken.

[Scene shakes a bit./Sound effects]

Nima: Wh-what's going on?

Gharon: An Earthquake!?

Ichimo: Kinda, but no...this is coming from the skies. Students brace yourselves now!

[Scene shakes more till blackens out]

[Arena scene tarnished in ruin/ Thanid's Debut in appearance, scene shaking]

In the sudden calamity in the radius of the whole arena, it was minutes to see it all destroyed with many victims dying and tamed to the strong winds. A god has arisen from the skies, attempting to commence Order to all in her Right: Thanid, Goddess of Retribution.

In no time, we've rushed outside to see the chaos commenced so quickly, only to witness Thanid at bay, glaring us with hatred within.

Thanid: My my...more to oppose my Order, hm?

Nima: Y-you monster! They were all innocent!

Ichimo: **Scratching the back of my head with an anime water drop** Eh, define innocent, Nima...

Thanid: And you... I know you.

I began to grin, remembering Thanid in an instant.

Ichimo: Yeah, long time no grope, bitch. How's the rack?

Thanid: Wh-what!? You impertinent little-*

Ichimo: Actually I change my mind. Your milk's too sour.

Gharon: **Blushes** Whoa...

Nima: **Blushes, looking at Ichimo** S-sensei, please...

Thanid: ENOUGH!

In a burst of powerful Deruz Lightning, I was quick enough to form a mighty barrier to protect not only myself, but my students as well. The barrier vanishes, and I amusingly huff in amusement.

Gharon: Ghh! Such power!

Nima: M-Master...?

Ichimo: Nima. Gharon. Take down Thanid.

Gharon: Wait what?

Nima: Us!?

Ichimo: Don't worry, she may be a rough bitch for sparky stuff, but she's easy to take down with enough force. And you two have enough potential to do so.

Nima: But what if-*

Ichimo: No buts. You can do this. … … … Just believe in yourselves.

Nima: …

Gharon: Let's give this a try then.  
Nima: Gharon?

Gharon: I may have lost the tournament, but we're still friends, Nima. So let's just work together, just like in the practice sessions.

Nima: Alright! Let's do this!

Thanid descends with amusement, laughing a bit in their attempts to fight.

Thanid: Very well. I'll see to it if you little lackies can best my wrath!

Thanid's aura was unleashed, revealing her murderous intent and unrelenting amusement in anticipation for schooling the two pupils of mine. This heavy aura was large enough to even shake the whole battle arena, giving you a small idea of how strong she really is.

Gharon: Ghh...!

Nima: Gharon, focus!

Gharon: Right!

The explosive revelation wavered Gharon's spirit, making him starting to have second thoughts. However, my second pupil, Nima, snapped him back together with her - From the second her aura shook the arena, the battle commences. Nima and Gharon took the initiate with Gharon physically attacking with his own aura, while Nima unleashes a few aura waves toward her. This catches Thanid off guard which end in a result of her blocking the attacks prematurely.

Thanid: Ugh!

Before she began to retaliate with her powerful lightning and plasma whips. Nima and Gharon dodges them in swift movements, taking a few hits by mere scratches by Thanid's phasma whips.

Thanid: You little...! Stay still you brats!

They've manage to continuously make good chances in damaging Thanid by making a few more aura strikes physically at her in due speed. As Gharon uses his fiery flurry at her and forcing her up over head, Nima makes an aerial 3-kick strike while using her legs to grab Thanid, forcing her down to the grounds in due time.

As Nima moves away, Thanid recuperates fast enough summon powerful Deruz magic, Transcendance, forcing them to the ground with immense gravity. But thanks to Nima in making a sudden Burst, It gave her and Gharon a chance to retaliate out of the field of gravity and both made large spheres of auras right at Thanid, finish her off onto the cracked grounds.

Victoriously while the two stood away, Thanid was down for the count while I came forth before her, who struggles to rise.

Ichimo: Welp, I'm surprised, Thanid. I didn't think you'd be reckless in your actions today. Then again...you were reckless back at your realm.

Thanid: Ngh... Do not insult me so simply, you insolent cur... My reasons are of my own in this, and with the plans of their determination, you...the Great Four will fall...-* Eh?

Grabbing Thanid up, I didn't give a shit on what she had to say to me. By then, I threw her upward toward the horizen with just one hand and with plenty of strength to give, having her flown far away to ensure unconsciousness for a while. My students then came to me, in hopes to know what was really happening.

Gharon: Who was that?

Ichimo: That, was the Goddess of Retribution, Thanid. From Asphorus

Noctum.

Nima: The Pale world of a grim Order that sentenced many to slavery and deaths?

Ichimo: Eh, yeah. That one.

Gharon: Funny, I don't remember-*

Nima: I've done my history, nothing special.

Ichimo: It kinda is special. … … ...Wanna know why? Thanid was suppose to be banished by the Astral Heroine herself from her own homeworld, and that

Thanid somehow managed to break out of the Frozen Belt among the Spiral Nebula.

Gharon: Annnd I lost myself there...

Nima: But...why did she come here to destroy so many?

Ichimo: ...Guess she's still pissed about my last encounter with her. Probably was looking for me after what I've done to her.

Gharon: What "did" you do to her?

Ichimo: Ehhhhh... I would say naughty stuff but-*

Nima: S-sensei!

Ichimo: Her boobs were tempting! I couldn't help it.

Nima: Ugh...

Ichimo: But either way, it's not like her to destroy a whole boundary like this with such quickness. She must've either gained enough power to do so...or something, or someone...must've given her enough.

Nima: …So what do we do?

Ichimo: … … …We summon the Great Four.

Gharon: You mean..."the" legendary Great Four? But how do you know them?

Ichimo: You'd be quite surprised. … … ...Anyways, the stadium was the only thing that was destroyed. So it's a good thing we saved the city before Thanid made further destruction.

Nima: Thank the gods...

Gharon: We've lost many people though... no doubt that we'll be part of the big news tomorrow.

Ichimo: Even if we were to do our very best...we can't save everyone after all. Let's return home now, and give respects to those that died today.

Nima & Gharon: Yes, Sensei.

 _Chapter 2: Old and Best Friends_

 _The casual days of Peace..._

[Tashki, as Narrator]

Nomika-popan. She's such a beautiful sweet-heart and a true heroine. Much like me on clumsiness, kindness and gentleness, we share a bond unlike any other throughout many millenia. Nomika's often in patrol throughout many realms in honours from the Dragons of the Ways of Balance, and whenever she's free, she comes to us for assistance. She even gets awarded for patrolling, that lucky girl...

[Nomika, as Narrator]  
I am Nomika-popan. A dragoon in part of the Oldinaire Forces for Supergott's Recon Squadron. I may have my way with my spear, and even if it looks simple, my powers and potential show greater malice of expections. I'm uh...not so good with introductions, but...my reasons for fighting reside by my will for Tashki, Ichimo, and Moses. But...before I begin talking lots, let's resume the story.

With my duties to be on hold for holiday, I made my way back to Supergott the 2nd to go see Ichimo and her newfound dojo. On the way while seeing the city still under repairs and further onward, I received word of the news of what just recently happened. And on the same day, while hearing this from Ichimo's side of things, the two young pupils were training a bit and servants cleaning up most of the dojo daily.

"And now for the 10:00 Supergott's Intergalactic News. Within the sixth brethren small world of Etrinum VI, their stadium during their World's Star Tournament was interrupted and destroyed by an other-worldly being. We have no footage of the occurrences for the matter, however eye-witnesses have indicated three fighters, including a master stopping the unknown threat, who then vanished after the fight. Our only evidential proof leads toward the Seu'chimea Dojo here in Supergott under ownership of Ichimo-seu'chimea, who possesses unique students under her wing-"

With the news reaching to usual conclusions, some of the servants gossip with smiles and looking at the two students training and seeing the news.

Gharon: Well, this is...pretty cool. They're talking about us.

Nima: I-I didn't think Supergott had the ability to bring news from other worlds, yet there it is.

Gharon: "Not having any camera footage", pfft... Get real...

Nima: No one's perfect, Gharon. At least give them some credit.

Gharon: Not as much credit when I've done more damage on that sparky bitch than you did.

Nima: Excuse me? I did the most effort out there, so where'd you fit the bill?

From what I hear, they'd then argue their silly ways at each other, while miraculously, Ichimo is under...well...difficulties with some of the authorities, financial budget control and other etc.

Ichimo: Yeah yeah, I get that. Look, Thanid was there, we came, stopped her ass and boom, it's done. … … … … What do you think I am, some human shield for a 50,000 meter barrier? We did what we can, at least be happy that Etrinum VI is still healthy as it is now! … … ...Oh for the love of...

She hangs up her smartphone and sighs in annoyance, only for another call to come in.

Ichimo: This is the Seu'chimea Dojo. How may I help? … … …Eh? … … … Ugh, my gods...you're telling me this now, when I specifically filed in the papers as shown, digitally and physically-* … … … The fuck, people! I know Etrinum's currency of the prize money is different to Supergott, so why can't it be compatible!? … … … Oh, you mother fu-*

After the long call, Ichimo comes out and summons the two forth for something at hand. Only for a bit of trouble at hand.

Gharon: -and my dick's bigger, so there.

Nima: How is that a thing!?

Ichimo: Nima, Gharon, gather up!

[Scene Change]

Ichimo: Okay... Apparently we've got a problem in our hands, students.

Gharon: My dick?

Ichimo: NO! Fucking baka! How'd you conclude to that anyway?

Nima: We were...mgh... Arguing on who has damaged Thanid more.

Ichimo: … … …Right...

Nima: Anyways, what's going on?

Ichimo: Our Financial Support chose to cancel our budget due to the 2nd late bill last Saturday, thanks to "someone" who left the hose on for 8 fucking hours during a magic rave party...

Gharon: **Whistles**

Ichimo: So since we'll be short on currency for this week, "AND" the prize money to be useless on this world, I'm issuing you two to find jobs around the city to help support the dojo.

Nima: Wh-what!?

Gharon: B-but that's just not-*

Ichimo: Suck it up, cupcake. You ain't deh juggernaut. You is teh shittle britch who rose the water bill.

Nima: My, I didn't think Gharon's in so much trouble~-*

Ichimo: And you need to brush off from the Yandere Simulator on my computer, Nima! Even you have a fair share of being in trouble.

Nima: H-hey! That game's really fun! A-and why should I be in much trouble as Gharon?

Ichimo: Easy. You brung in 12 sake bottles for the party, drank one entire bottle, and went slutty with many people. And when I came in time, I had to save your ass from doing anything stupid...well almost.

Nima: Wait a minute...Are you the one I got drunk with, and-*

Ichimo: I didn't drank sake, moving on!

Nima: N-now hold on!

Ichimo quickly hand covers Nima's mouth, glaring with a sudden blush while Gharon was clueless in what's going on. Though the two were close to each other, even Nima blushed, having Ichimo let go, moving away. But luckily the door bell was rung, and Ichimo sighs in relief to wonder who it is.

Ichimo: Oh, thank the gods... Better to dodge bullets while I pray and hope that it isn't the neighbors going kamikaze on me again.

Opening her main doors, she then sees me. It honestly took a while to find the dojo, but after enough flying around, it was kind of easy. I smiled brightly just to see her once again, and Ichimo smiles happily in return with much familiar nostagia.

Nomika: Hi Ichimo~! It's good to see you again.

Ichimo: Well I'll be damned into the Black Rift, it's been ages, dear! How's your work going with the other dragoons?

Nomika: Oh, the usual. Turns out I'm off duty for a long time till more enemies come.

Ichimo: I'm guessing you did most work again?

Nomika: -giggles- Pretty much. May I come in? The sun's such a meanie...

Ichimo: Head right in. Shade's all yours with snacks and TV.

It didn't take long for the servants and the two students to notice me and Ichimo roaming about, and before they were to leave, they came towards us. I kinda figured I looked around free style while letting Ichimo talk to them.

Nima: Um...sensei? Who's that?

Ichimo: An old best and close friend of mine. We go way back.

Gharon: She meant, what is her name?

Ichimo: Her name's Nomika. She's a dragoon from the Oldinaire Cluster, wiping out the usual and annoying evils out there.

Nima: Nomika...? Haven't I heard that name before?

Gharon: Where'd you hear about it?

Nima: Well, it's more like I read about it. Though I don't remember... Is she famous?

Ichimo: She should be. Thus includes me. Anyway, you two should get going now.

Gharon: What if I don't wanna...?

Ichimo: Then I'll have your hands clamped on my back-lock formation, break them in 32 pieces so that you'll never play video games again.

Gharon: Okay, okay, I'm going!

Nima: … … ...I-*

Ichimo: What?

Nima: J-just lemme think on where to find jobs...

Ichimo: You can use the computer to figure out where and what would be best for you.

Ichimo walks away, while I wondered towards Nima just to say hello.

Nomika: Are you one of...

Nima: Her students, yeah. I'm Nima.

Nomika: Well met, dear. I'm Nomika. … …Is something amiss?

Nima: Well, I'm just wondering what Ichimo did to me when I was drunk on that night. Makes me wonder if she would...ugh... Even thinking about makes me feel so angry.

Nomika: Ohh...you mean "that" and stuff?

Nima: It's just that, I know Ichimo's always a pervert at times, but taking advantage of her own students?

Nomika: I don't think she'd do that when you were drunk. Maybe there's more to it than just assuming.

Nima: ...Sorry.

Nomika: No biggie. Just focus on whatever's important and be calm when you wanna talk to Ichimo.

Nima: Alright. Thanks, miss Nomika.

Nomika: Mew~.

Nima heads for the computer, while I stumbled in thought on what the two were doing in heading out. And in no time, Nima finds some ideas, and wonders if they'd be good to make enough money for the dojo. Thus she heads out, noticing Gharon struggling in what to do.

Gharon: Ugh...dammit.

Nima: Lost again?

Gharon: Sort of... I can't find any leads.

Nima: There's always the newspapers you can read up on.

Gharon: … … …You smart ass... Reading's for nerds... **Facepalms**

Nima: Heehee~.

Gharon: O-other than those, what do you have so far?

Nima: I'm thinking of checking the west border for outer marketplaces for most humans.

Gharon: I thought the other species took the west.

Nima: They've switched from west to northern, so for this year they have humans in the west looking for help wanted.

Gharon: Sounds good enough. You got the map?

Nima: Yep. Let's get to it before we get in trouble again.

For the few hours to pass, they've looked around as hard as they can to see what could be of most helpful to not only for the Dojo, but for themselves to like as well. During the time being, I came to Ichimo at her office for some time.

Nomika: So, what's been going on?

Ichimo: Eh, the usual. Apparently things aren't as simple as they seem with fucking adulthood.

Nomika: True true. So...what are the two doing in leaving?

Ichimo: They're off to find jobs to help support the Dojo for a while till we

catch up on debt. You could say they were doing some stuff for a while, which pissed me off, and here I am, looking for possible ways to gain the right currency "for once" in order to get around on this world.

Nomika: So, wait...you all were in a tournament, right?

Ichimo: Yeah?

Nomika: Won the prize money?

Ichimo: Yes...?

Nomika: And the money don't work?

Ichimo: Don't work shit, yep. That's why we're on a tight budget.

Nomika: …You do know they have a currency conversion program at the Central Square.

Ichimo: Nyeh nye-* Wait, what!?

Nomika: Yeah. They have those often since Supergott the 1st was destroyed, so that business can run more smoothly.

Ichimo: Them lying mother fuckers...

Nomika: So, since your students are finding jobs, you could be much ahead.

Ichimo then rose off her desk and smiles with anticipation.

Ichimo: You know what? Let's make this happen now. The servants can watch the Dojo while I'm gone anyway. And since I'll be off with the prize money, can you do me a favor, dear?

Nomika: Watch the two students?

Ichimo: Yeah... Since Nima's still pissed at me for some reason, I kinda don't want her to get in any trouble at this point. Neither for Gharon.

Nomika: I'll do my best then.

Ichimo: Good luck.

We then split up to make the chances faster and convenient as progressed. But in due time, Gharon was having a bit of trouble with a couple of shops.

Gharon: Hey hey! I said I can make this work!

Shopkeeper: Get a life, snitch! No one's gonna pay for your hands done!

Barber: Yeh! So buzz off before I take yer' hair!

Gharon: Cosmos, these people... Tch, okay... Maybe another approach. Something that I can do to make the chances more easier...

Of course, it was then Gharon finds fliers for a couple of things for easy money. And obviously enough he was dull minded to go grab Nima and tell her about such.

Nima: What is it you've found?

Gharon: Check it. 'Gambling works of who's the best fighter among the modern streets. Have the brawn and bold fighters gain money for their training. Even other Dojos are accepted into it all.'

Nima: I don't know... I've heard rumors of the Southern Government becoming less stable ever since the demise of the Princess of Supergott. And things were...um...complicated.

Gharon: Not as complicated in getting easy money. And lookie here. Something for you.

Nima: ...Photography of Beauty Demonstrations?

Gharon: You do have the looks after all.

Nima: -blushes- O-oh. Th-thank you. … … ...You know what, I'll give this a try. Nice finds, Gharon.

Gharon: S'what I do. Good luck now.

Nima: You too.

Although as they split up, I noticed something was off about the fliers and chose to follow Nima first. As of heading to the eastern border, Nima then sees a huge line of others entering a nice-looking joint. But as I've observed the location, I noticed some specks here and there. For it looked a bit far fetched for beautiful people taking chances in a first class place in the wrong border.

Since the line was long anyhow for Nima to wait, I quickly went ahead to look for Gharon, while in the meantime, Ichimo was making way to the Central Square. Unfortunately, even the news can fly high for those that can and will know faces from television.

Ichimo makes her way through the border, only to soon meet up a familiar face.

Ichimo: Ugh... Hate it when people give me the weird eye... Maybe that's the reason why I lounge about in my dojo. I'm like a freaking vampire. No wonder why my skin's so pale and sensitive. This takes the cake for Nomika and the other-*

But it was then she was tapped by the shoulder, and she turns with an annoyed face.

Ichimo: Haaah? What now?

?: Heehee~. What, you forgot about me already? What if I said—Da-ze~?

It was a blonde looking witch/magician, smiling with a shit-eating grin while holding a broom. Her looks seem strange, yet Ichimo observed quite enough.

Ichimo: … … ...Tch, oh. It's you. The hell are you doing here?

?: What? I can't roam freely and be myself? I thought of coming to Supergott to see if they have any rare stuff to plunde- to buy-ze.

Ichimo: Seriously, Kirisame...we all know you love to steal rare magical shit and mushrooms there in rarest forms, we get it.

?: And what would ever give you that idea~?

Ichimo: Da-ze...

?: Heehee~. Wait...everyone knows?

Ichimo: No, just me and the others. Anyways try not to get in too much trouble. I bailed you out a couple of times, it gets old. Fast.

?: Didn't "she" do that for me-ze?

Ichimo: Oh...right.

Ichimo walks a bit away, before...

?: So is "she" doing okay?

Ichimo: She'll be fine. Shit happens and we press on. T's how life goes.

?: I suppose. But even then, I'm still a different version-ze.

Ichimo: Don't remind me. Good luck with...stealing.

?: Will do~.

As Ichimo progresses to reach forth the Currency Conversion Program, she issues forth the request for the prize money amount and gain a good hefty result. Sighing in relief, she exits and rests at a near Nachos and cheese joint to buy a batch for herself for lunch.

Meanwhile with Gharon, he was already registered for some of the gambling matches made with some who were thugs, old-toned fighters, and swindlers. It wasn't a good atmosphere, yet Gharon was undaunted to willingly fight in for a living. I watched while being hidden above one of the buildings, to see how he was doing, and as it turns out, he was already becoming a star of the bunch.

With high bidders catching interest, they thought of, "twisting" the rules a bit for higher bets to make, and Gharon would be frickin' rich. Obviously and stupidly enough, he agrees. And in the sudden change, he was forced to face two opponents. With the tides against him, I chose to jump in to turn the advantages. Landing between in front of Gharon and the fighters, readying my spear.

Gharon: Wh-whoa! Nomika? What're you-*

Nomika: Facing two enemies at once is kinda unfair, -smiles while holding her spear **-** so I wanna join in.

Gambler1: Now this is interesting. In that case let's triple the bets!

The bidders has already grew excited in this sudden change, and it was already becoming slightly chaotic. I glared with confidence and readied up for a good fight.

The battle begins with two of the opponents making their way to try assaulting them with any force, yet in surprising turn of events; with my remarkable mastery of my spear, my dragoon lighting and fire, and Gharon's aggressive fists and kicks with his fiery aura, the match was over before it would even begin a riot. I twirled gracefully around the two fighters in play, sweeping their legs quickly before using my spear with teal and lightning auras. With them both in the air, Gharon jumps toward them to unleash his quick flurry attack of kicks and punches. Having his combo finisher be an aura blast that took both of them down.

The bidder's were caught struck in silence, and the wagers were relayed and handed over to Gharon in participating. Both me and Gharon then left the place and spoke.

Gharon: What an awesome way to get rich fast! Thanks for the help too, Nomika.

Nomika: No biggie~. Mainly you should always remember that facing two enemies can drastically differ if you're not careful.

Gharon: I'm...guessing Master sent you?

Nomika: Eh-heh... Kinda...~

Gharon: Hmm...Now that I see this, I...kinda feel stupid and unsafe in doing all this.

Nomika: Well, gambling in a dangerous place like that can get people hurt and in the red, you know.

Gharon: Sorry... Bet Master would be pissed...

Nomika: Probably.

Gharon: Well, I know you're a dragoon...but damn. You were amazing with all those powers and stuff. Makes me wonder what it'd be like to see my Master fight.

Nomika: I'm pretty sure you will soon. She and I have been really good friends for a long time too.

Gharon: That reminds me... If you've checked on me, what about Nima?

Nomika: Nima? … … … Oh, right! Come on. We better go check up on her.

Gharon: Actually, you go ahead. I'm thinking of trying another place after I store the money at the dojo.

Nomika: Okay. Be careful now.

I immediately rushed to where Nima was last seen, and as I arrived, I noticed everyone gone, oddly. Seeing the doors to be locked shut, I checked one of the windows to see if I could get any view of the inside...only to find the one chosen to reveal that Nima was taking sexy photos for the man with a camera. Caught in shock of this, I watched a bit before making any move.

Nima: Feels kinda strange how people find these poses..."applicable"?

Camerawoman: People find these to be quite sexy for most interesting magizines. Especially ones of the playboys.

Nima: The what?

Camerawoman: A-ahem, now. Onward to the next ones with tad bits of more exposing, please.

Nomika: [Behind the window] Ohhhh shit...

Panicking a bit, I rushed off to find Ichimo as soon as possible, and was lucky enough to find her at a nearby nacho joint.

Ichimo: Make it quick, I like my nachos hot, salty, AND spicy.

Nomika: Umm, Ichimo?

Ichimo: Oh, Nomika. Want a batch too?

Nomika: W-we don't have time! Nima's in trouble!

Ichimo: … … ...You're fucking with me, nya?

Nomika: No, less you don't mind her being in a striping joint for playboy magazines-*

Ichimo: WHAT!? -Suddenly transforms in her combat maid outfit and aims at the nacho recipent.- Ey', keep the nachos on later charts, I gotta go.

In no time with daylight falling, we've rushed through one of the bridges in the sub-districts in the freeways, while I update Ichimo of what's happened.

Nomika: Okay...so I checked both of them, I went for Gharon first. And he was attempting to do gambling with sword street gamblers making easy money.

Ichimo: That mother fu-*

Nomika: I came just in time to save him and help win his bets, so he's heading home with the money and trying another place.

Ichimo: Pray and hope he's not fucking up again. Whatever Nima is doing, is SOMETHING I refuse to allow!

Nomika: As Master protects her pupils, so to speak?

Ichimo: Apparently...

?: [Distance ahead] Ey'!

Caught to a halt, Ichimo and I stopped to notice the band of sword gamblers, angered about something.

?: Think yer' gonna get away with our money, lance-bitch!? Well we're here to-*

Ichimo: Shut up, ass hole! Nomika, are these the guys you've-*

Nomika: Yep.

Ichimo: Ugh...We don't have time for this...

Nomika: I'll hold them off then. Do your best to reach Nima.

Ichimo: Thanks.

Ichimo began to sprint much faster than before, passing through the gamblers, angered and confused while I take the charge at them. With their swords and axes, sharp in their edges, along with a spike ball and chain, they make their swings at me and I make my way in blocking, dodging and deflecting some. Though the ball and chain with one of them caught me off guard, and has hit me a few times.

But thanks to my aura shifted as my second skin defense, I retaliate strong enough with many spear strikes and lightning blasts at them with enough force, and of enough time. Afterward, I did what I could to hurry my way to catch up with Ichimo.

In no time, Ichimo reaches for the place as spoken, and checks the doors to be locked and checks one of the windows. Only to be caught surprised in seeing Nima exposed further.

Nima: So...like this then? -blushing-

Camerawoman: Heheh yes-yes~. Now, hold that pose.

Ichimo: (Roaring behind a window) RRAAAGGGGHHH!

Blasting through the walls and having the two caught off guard, Ichimo was enraged in looking straight at the camerawoman with the camera works. Nima was completely unsure on what was going on, and merely watched Ichimo glaring at the camerawoman with bitter hate.

Ichimo: So you think taking nude pics of my pupil was a good idea, EH!?

Camerawoman: W-wait a minute! This is your pupil? Then you must be-*

Ichimo: Ready up maggot! Time I teach you a lesson!

Ichimo didn't hesitate in letting the woman get any chances, and that the fight didn't last very long after a strong and powerful aura kick sending the woman out of the building and afar. Panting from much anger, she gathers her composure while knowing Nima trying to get away.

Ichimo: Well...sigh...now that that's been dealt with... -grabbing Nima's shoulder, having her frightened to where Ichimo was about to scold her good.- NiiiimaaaAAA!

Nima: WuaaAAAAAAHHHH!

Later in the night, back at the dojo, the two students have sat down before Ichimo, readying for making punishment while I watched on the side.

Ichimo: So! Ideas of getting jobs straight from telephone poles... Entering gambling matches with sword bandits... And seduced AND convinced into participating in a slut photography joint. When she should've realized that she was being used for having her body be seen in public.

Nima: But I-*

Ichimo: Do you have any idea how worried I was, Nima!? As for you

Gharon, I wouldn't care shit.

Gharon: Oiie'! I take offense to that! … … ...Do I?

Nomika: Do you?

Ichimo: At least Gharon made effort in making money to help the budget works.

Nomika: And let's not forget me helping you out on getting the prize money to be useful and as this world's currency.

Gharon: Wait, what!?

Nima: The money was valid!? W-why didn't you tell us sooner?

Ichimo: Cause neither of you could afford smartphones. Look, I was gonna let you two know when you return with full fledge jobs but-*

Nomika: Why didn't you use telepathy instead?

Ichimo: … … ...Uggghhh... … ...Okay, look. So we've all done goofed somewhat...and tremendous for today. However your punishments will be noted in the morning. Dismissed.

Gharon takes leave and I chose to remain with the other two. Ichimo stared at Nima, who chose to not get up.

Ichimo: … … …

Nima: L-look, I'm sorry I didn't know that I was...in the-*

Ichimo: You've been training since you were 11 at Shinjai Dojo of the Southern Realm... I'm guessing you've been treated without the scent of people taking advantage of you.

Nima: … … …

Ichimo: I was worried...

Nima: Why should you be worried? What about that party when you took advantage of me!?

Ichimo: … … …

Nomika: Ichimo...?

Ichimo: Sigh...Look... Nima... I was indeed drunk and so were you. And since it's common for folks to forget what happens when drunk, I have a thing for remembering exactly on what happens. You weren't taken advantage... …I laid you down in bed with me, and dozed off. And when I woke up, I left you in the sheets so you could sleep more.

Nima: … ...You mean...you...-*

Ichimo: I protected you, yes... Because I knew you are still inexperienced and new to the whole adulthood stuff. Me, Nomika, and Tashki... We've been there. And it's our duty to protect the new heroes and guide them well.

Nima: S-sensei...

Nomika: We've made mistakes in the past like you two have, and we learn from the mistakes to become much better, and stronger.

Nima: Th-thank you...for letting me know... And thanks Nomika, for looking after us.

Nomika: It's what we heroes do.

Finally, later in the night, Ichimo came to Gharon, curious to ask him something.

Ichimo: So Gharon.

Gharon: Yeah?

Ichimo: Nomika mentioned you went to another place. Where'd you go to?

Gharon: I went to Nacho Central.

Ichimo: … … … … -Staring with a feared look-

Gharon: They hired me as one of the cashiers and givers for order take-outs.

Ichimo: FuuuuUUUUUUUUCK!

 _Chapter 3: The Mefeline of Legends_

 _The Once known "King of Warriors..."_

[Tashki, as Narrator]  
Moses Ronoyia. He's been around longer than I have and has been supportive to me through battle and in the calm times. Laughter and happiness was between us with the other two as he nowadays takes forth bounties from his world and other places to keep peace in many realms as possible with Henry Saimese, his fair and funny brother.

Unlike most of us, Moses is a Mefeline. And due to his appearance with most folk around the realms, he knew he'd be spotted anonymous and possibly hostile. So he mastered a little technique with the leaves to merge his ears to look human, and his tail not be seen.

[Moses, as Narrator]

I am Moses Ronoyia. And as what Tashki stated, I'm a mefeline, an old kin and race that has coped with an older race of humans known as Sekenas. Though my tales hail in a longer history, I'm all the more to share, as we tell you further of our existences, and lives. Such as how legends are to be written and told, after all.

Within Synyin, homeworld of the mefelines, when the wars have been calm for as long as a millennia, I have been here and there, dealing with errands for others across my kingdom, delivery of storage, supplies, and so on. And most of my days have been quiet and relaxing. Or to say...too relaxing. For one day, a letter came to me from an old friend of mine whom I've known since my beginnings. During the read within a favorite tavern of mine among a desert gulch, Henry Saimese has joined with me for a quick drink. As we've relaxed among a table spared from most customers nearby, we were upstairs to sway from any troubles while I open the letter.

Moses: Sahar... Once known as the King of Synyin, whom is now a full fledged scholar for many knowledgeable work as a Red Wizard, back from his old days... Heh, for a Mefeline with the blood of fallen angels, it's amazing how the old man is still kicking.

Henry: Ey' bro. What'cha got there?

Moses: It's a letter from Sahar. He's summoning me for an important notice from the others.

Henry: Heh-what? He lost his wha-chu-ma-call it glasses?

Moses: Henry...

Henry: Alright, fine, I'm going.

Henry finishes his drink and paid his share before exiting, whom is actually a kin brother of mine. Before I read the letter, we speak of an old friend that left long ago. But sadly, this is as much as I know when it comes to knowing the two Saimese brothers...

Moses: Off to find Stanley?

Henry: No, just need to do a few more errands... And that was an idea at first, but I'm thinking of joining ya on your trip to see Sahar. Couldn't hurt to bother that old man again.

Moses: Alright... Just try not to get into trouble like before.

Henry: Wha~? Like how I drank 2 gallons of milk on a single night, and never hurled?

Moses: You hurled in the morning on the living room carpet, you little shit...!

Henry: … … ...No I didn't~.

A little while has passed of us arguing before Henry heads out, while I prepped up with my gear and knowing I'll be on a long trip into crossing realms. My plan is to travel through Synyin first, to find the hidden pathways toward the Cosmic Airship we've once achieved from Supergott's old blueprints. But as soon as I've headed toward the door, a very particular character barricades our path.

A large brute of a man, armoured in black with a familiar insignia among the shoulder blade. Lightly skinned with his muscle toned body, his glare was fierce unto me, as if hatred was born from such an impression. I glared back, but not of anger...but merely a returning gesture. A stand up for my ground.

Moses: …

?: …

Moses: Ex...cuse me? Could you step aside? You're sorta blocking people's path.

?: Is that right? Then why don't you ask WHY I'm standing in YOUR path...?

Provoked to say the least, I grinned while crossing my arms in slight amusement.

Moses: Oh-ho ho, Lemme guess. Another bounty hunter to come after me? Gods, it's been years since I've been chased after...

?: Has it now? Then how could it be so long, since you've last slain a bounty hunter?

Moses: …

?: What?

Moses: Do you seriously have to question everything just to sound like you're some bad ass?

?: No...

Moses: Then spill it out before things may turn rather ugly for the ladies here. I don't want their fine beauty to be tainted by violence.

Obviously enough, and admitting for being so lonesome as Tashki would, I had a tongue to catch any women to feel flirted, even though I grinned to just stand out righteously. Though despite anything righteous, I'm not honoured for such, for the man that stood in my way remains, as he huffs in anger.

?: You've been hunted down for certain crimes that you have made in a few realms. And one of them was my world, in particular.

Moses: Do we have to talk here...? There's a shit load of customers at the entrance YOU are blocking.

The man looked back in seeing many angered mefeline folk cussing at him, trying to enter the building. He grunts and mutters to move away from the entrance, while I followed out. We then stand outside among the dried grounds of dust and sand, while a number of mefelines and other species were calmly walking about.

I stood before him in enough distance, and that both our fists were tightly clenched, as if we were ready to fight.

?: My world Felronz, has been corrupted by the power in which you used to handle down our leader. In which YOU have killed. Along with thousands of soldiers under our leader's wing.

Moses: So, you're one of Remindor's hunters...

?: Our ways have been sacred...until you confiscated what belonged to us!

Moses: This is where I'm gonna have to stop you from here. You've no idea what Remindor has done, do you?

?: I know more than enough to come, and claim your head...sub-human.

That very discriminating insult had me glare in anger, and in being bitterly insulted, having me snarl in a scent of some hate from the man's unjust words. From then, I chose to raise my palm, commencing a shockwave onto the man. Forcing him afar toward distance and into a cliffside, making him stumble fall with rocks and dust to befall him.

Moses: Rather blunt for a man to come after me just to avenge his damned people, huh...

Readying up with my supplies, I finally take travel through the desert province that I've grown fond of, enjoying most of the scenery, mysteries and secrets from so many expiditions and dungeon runs. Though it was awfully quiet without Henry as I traveled. But with luck to come anyhow, Henry joins up with me at the east pasture of the greenwood of Koliminius, as he was departing.

Moses: You don't have to come with me Henry...You have a job to do.

Henry: Finding my bro won't be easy, you know.

Moses: True. … … Heh, having some company with you does bring back memories after all.

Henry: Like how we've met and grew up at the Koliminius Forests?

Moses: Mhm... When Little Spike always thieves around amongs the other mefelines, trying to be a strong pup. And how we're usually the ones taking care of him as well as other thugs, and bandits.

Henry: And before we knew it, war came...as if it was yesterday. When a bunch of them demon hounds suddenly came, rushing through the forests.

Moses: And with the opposing forces of mefelines, they fought back without consent nor words, while being led by Sahar.

Henry: I wonder what that ol' coot of a Fallen Angel blooded dude is doing~.

I smiled and chuckled a bit and patting Henry by his shoulder, while we made our way in traveling.

Moses: If you're planning another heist into his room, you could gain enough insurance with your blades before you tackle on any detailed mounts toward him.

Henry: -Giving off a smirk- Whoa whoa, I ain't attackin' him. Just gonna browse around at his store.

Moses: You mean his laboratories and study rooms among every one of his libraries across the nexus...

Henry: Nah, man~. I wouldn't call them that.

Moses: Suuuure you would.

In due speed, me and Henry have already begun our god-speed dashing through the forests. Then through the Swamps of Sadness, Valley of Behemshiir, and even up high jumping cliff to cliff with speed over the region of Elgrah. When we're in speed or distance away, we the Great Four and allies have also learned a way to telepathically speak as we progress. Though just us the Four and our friends, since not many have this gift, thanks to Tashki's blessings.

Henry: So when meeting up with Sahar, he was deputy commander of Whisker's forces, yah?

Moses: Indeed. Before Synyin's Alliances have been established to face off Stakour among the Trimnum Islands... Where I, for the first time, led the forces to battle as a Captain... Felt like a lifetime ago too, at age 14 of Dimension 3rd Earth's year 2006...

Henry: Yeah... Time sure has passed. And we're still way beyond our prime. Heheh.

Moses: Hmhm. And that when fighting the leader of the demon hounds for the first time, it was when Stakour, not only was a powerful foe to face, but even scarred me for life... Twice, in fact. By the side of my cheek and shoulder.

Henry: How many battles have we done anyway? Like...a thousand now?

Moses: More like 60,000 or less, due to being with the Great Four.

Henry: Fuck man... And how many years?

Moses: … … 36,000 cosmic years from now, since such times had came...even before Tashki's debut.

Henry: Makes me wonder about the many orgasms-*

Moses: Henry...!

Henry: Kinda wonders people on how many women you've banged up to now-*

Moses: Henry!

Henry: -chuckles- I'm just fuckin' with ya, bra.

Moses: Geez... When you talk about people's personal affairs, others will see it the wrong way.

Henry: Meh~.

After traversing among the mountainous region, we made our way into the Cavern of Losses, knowing well that it's just a cruise way through with undead skeletons to slaughter for shits and giggles. We continued talking more as we go.

Moses: After the first battles, things grew more hectic from not just Synyin, but upon other worlds too. And with more bloodshed made throughout the cosmic years, we've somehow managed to stop and defeat Stakour many times from progressing further destruction toward the abandoned royal thrones of Synyin.

Henry: And he was mostly seeking domination over our world, by hoping to become king, huh?

Moses: Mhm... But before the final confrontation, Sahar and Whiskers held plans of something else in mind...to where we all can't live forever, and etc. So...Sahar has sent us to a world known as Earth, within it's year 2008. Where we've then met...our champion of all champions. A Legend of legends-*

Henry: It's just easier to say, we met Tashki.

Moses: True. But know this, Henry... Unlike many to have reincarnated, nor with any prophecy spoken of, Tashki is a single new-found borned soul, with power unimaginable to any god nor dragon in existence. And a prodigy unlike any other. And that it was beyond even Sahar's, and my expectations... And when we've met her, she was but a mere, yet beloved human like most of many among her world. Physically, she is much like any other, nimble, delicate and gentle. However, we've also noticed how her unique sword traits were when she trained with Ichimo, and Nomika. By already learning how to summon their own weaponry and auras. Not only this, but her soul, and heart...her power within, along with Nomika and Ichimo peeked the interest to Sahar and I. Though they were very, very weak, physically...their spiritual essences are very enormous. Far beyond any measure than what we've felt.

Among nightfall, and after exiting out of the cavern to nearly be toward our destination, me and Henry sat among a prepped campfire. With food cooking from my fishing, we ate as we resumed our conversation.

Henry: So, what then?

Moses: We've chosen to train Tashki, Ichimo, and Nomika, by initiating a new and created training source just for them, by allowing them to tap with their Spiritual Forms. The most powerful form of any human.  
Henry: By meditating, training through dreams, and etc?

Moses: Indeed. And my gods, did it worked like a charm.

Henry: It's pretty odd on how Nomika and Ichimo are rather...different.

Moses: You mean about how and why they can't be seen by any normal human eye?

Henry: Yeah...

Moses: Well...surprisingly enough, we've no idea either. All we know is that Tashki, Nomika and Ichimo have been together since the very beginning. Ever since they were born in some way. Though me and Sahar knew this was too good to be true from our sight of their potentials, we accepted it, and continued to train them. I tutored the three with many ways of knowledge, wise choice-making, and doing what is right. For Balance. While Sahar, works on their power, strength, and speed, and Whiskers helped teach them the ideal and deepest bounds of Magic, in any elemental knowledge along with knowledge of other spiritual and magical sources and etc.

Henry: And after enough time, we all deployed into battle for Tashki and her friends' first time in battle?

Moses: Among the far plains of the dark dimensions, yes... Where we fought against the Dragon Knights of Avalon. And during the fights, we've not realized how much power we've blossomed with Tashki and co. Easily defeating them without effort and with honour. But of course...Tashki thought otherwise.

Henry: About what?

Moses: ...About the Dragons. About where they come from, why we must fight them, and so on.

Henry: Ohhh yeeeaaah. And then came to where Tashki, Nomika and Ichimo joined the Dragons' Oath for Peace and Balance at that time, before the many of the wyrms rebelled against them.

Moses: That...is another story, not to go too deep on. We've got our own to finish.

Henry: Heheh, right.

Moses: True, Tashki and co may have had emotional outcomes, hardships, including me, and you all, we've not only suffered the most...but survived the harshest. And...with my most sincerest thanks to Tashki, she was the one whom has destroyed Stakour.

Henry: Ah-ahh~. She didn't do it alone. We were all there, helpin' out.

Moses: Heh. Correct. We've all fought against him, and gave Tashki the last bout to finish the job. And on that very day, Sahar and Whiskers became the last king and queen of Synyin, to establish peace and prosperity for a long time.

Henry: Well...sort of... Before the Calamity of Darkness.

Moses: Sigh, gods... ...Just remembering such times shiver my spine much...

Henry: Yeah...It was hell for all of us, including all realms and existence, huh...?

Moses: Enter, Xertrinyde. The ultimate entity of darkness. As its origin is as unknown as any, Xertrinyde was a powerful, and most brutal adversary we've had to face for many millenia. And that Tashki and co...all of us...we had to grow stronger, far beyond any matter and force we had to surpass.

Henry: And it was when Tashki first discovered that...space-like place, mmwhatchoma-callit?

Moses: The Eternity, yes. Though...it's difficult to describe what it's like. Only Tashki knows all about it, and is the first Guardian of such. But because of her dwelling into such an unknown boundary, or...whichever, she's grown ever more stronger with powers evolved, and became one hell of a woman. A force to be reckoned with, against the gods, and not just her...Ichimo and Nomika have been enhanced too with her, at the same time.

Henry: Which is a still a mystery on HOW, and why that occurred.

Moses: ...Your guess is as good as mine. There's always something strange about the three. As if, they've managed to Soul Link with each other, unlike anyone else has, in any history...shape, form, time, or space. A miracle, perse'.

Henry: Soul Linking is a Masterful Art, that allows more than one person to co-act, and evolve with another soul, right?

Moses: If you put it that way, yes. But there's more to it, even though ALL of this is just in theories... And one of the theories are, not only do they become stronger simultaneously, but they possess abilities to know each others' thoughts, and emotions with ease. Even able to share abilities and powers with each other. And that another theory possible with Tashki, thanks to her, we've learned how to use telepathy to communicate without use of Link Pearls. Unless we are far away, of course.

Henry: Damn, this is all so confusing...

Moses: Psh, I know, right...? And with countless battles, of countless times against Xertrinyde, time and time again, not only do we grow strong, but Xertrinyde itself as well. And on the final times against it, when Shinryu was awakened from the opening Rift of the void, we have done our greatest potential, to not only stop Shinryu, but to finally...finally destroy Xertrinyde to its very core, once and for all. Thanks to Tashki's ability, to erase certain existences with the Eternity.

Henry: Still kinda scary how it was possible...but we're still here. Chillaxin'...

Moses: Hm...

In the morning, with the sun to shine among the world's edge, we've readied our gear and ensured the bonfire to awash before taking departure. Traveling further to reach one of the towns, we planned to resupply as we converse.

Moses: After all of that frustration...then came the times of the Great Purification, and when the Souls of Evil began to emerge. Along with an evil long slept, finally awakening... A godly woman-like soul, with manipulation of Non-existence, anti-matter and absolute darkness.

Henry: Still kinda makes no sense how "Non-existence" works...

Moses: It's much like Death, the Void, and the Great Abyss. Only that everything is being completely erased.

Henry: Oh. … … ...Huh? -shrugs in pure confusion*

Moses: As confusing as it is, Absolutus Malum was actually our most hardest adversary, the most powerful being we've had ever faced in the dark times...when we've begun to be known as the Legendary Great Four. It was when not only has she won once, she's managed to change everything with Tashki among the Great Purification...before Tashki found a way to stop the next purification. By putting an end to Malum, among the Eternity itself.

Henry: I still don't get how there was a Great Purification in the first place... Like...now there's one, but two?

Moses: The first Great Purification was when Tashki tapped an unknown power, with the Eternity, and opposed Malum in the darkest times. And one the last moments...everything started over again...A massive time loop of new changes.

Henry: So it's like a Supernova...only things may seem like the same, but...slightly different.

Moses: Exactly... None of us knew what happened...except for Tashki, Nomika, and Ichimo. They've all remembered what happened, and wished to prevent the next purification, knowing that the next one, will have us all erased...Along with Time and all existences.

Henry: And we won, miraculously, right? With Tashki and co to make it through, and ending that bitch, nya?

Moses: Pretty much. ...And since then, we've been at war with the Souls of Evil. Doing our best to hunt them down, and stop them at all costs. To end their paths. And with a new summoning made by Ichimo recently, we're now on our way to commence a meeting. With knowledge that Sahar possesses.

Henry: Wait wait wait. Sahar is now coming along too?

Moses: Sounds like it.

Henry: Dude, come on...~ I wanna go as well...

Moses: Your part is elsewhere, sadly... And you know why.

Henry: Sigh...yeah yeah. Protect Synyin, find my lost bro, I know... ...It's gonna be lonely without you.

Knowing of his lonesomeness, I then placed my hand among Henry's shoulder, smiling softly to bring comfort.

Moses: You'll be fine, Henry. We've been through so much already, as it is. And I know well enough that you can do just about anything I can do for Synyin. Despite of your clumsiness, and bullshit ways of being...funny.

Henry: Aggh, pssshh. That's my style, bra. And...heheheh. I feel like I'm being praised by Sahar, all of the sudden~.

Chuckling, it was a memorable moment. At the least.

Moses: Sadly, not the case. You're just lucky to be even praised at all.

Henry: Hey!

As we've traveled town and traveled more far and wide, soon enough we've made it towards the city, where Sahar resides with his library of study and research. For not only himself, but other people as well. However, it was obvious that we've been followed for a while. By a man filled with vengeance, and the scent to kill. The same man who beckons for my head.

He jumps down from the high cliffs of the rigid and rugged lands, landing forth before Me and Henry, to oppose our path and readying his weaponry. We were not surprised in this outcome, since we've dealt and have experienced plenty enough as it is.

?: Finally found you...Moses Ronoyia! And in my judgment, you shall-*

Henry: Eh- -Can we just... Sorry to burst the bubble, but we're kind of in a hurry, man.

?: Fuck you!

Henry: Fuck you!-*

Moses: H-Henry, Henry. Let the adults take care of this.

Henry: I AM AN ADULT, BRA!

Moses: Sure you are~.

As Henry huffs with annoyance, I chuckle with some amusement to hold forth. But for a quick switch for the mood, I know well enough that this man was not seeking for mercy. As I summoned my Ehnstar to ready forth, It shows my final warning unto him, as I feared for even the worst possibility...

Moses: Sir...for the final time. I've no quarrel with you, whatsoever.

?: That gives no excuse to what you've done to my Lord, Remindor and our homeland! I will have revenge, you worthless sellsword!

Moses: … ...I'm afraid there's no way to convince you otherwise from this point. ...So be it.

The battle began with our charge at each other, slamming our weapons at each other with powerful aura embodiment, clashing against each other many times with heavy amounts of speed and strength. While making blows against each other, I blocked and deflected a number of his strikes before he began to cast fire spells toward me. By them, I dashed back to slash down many of his fire balls of his spell.

I then casted Ehnstar's abilities to manipulate crystals of unknown; scultures of crystalline forces shifting from the grounds toward him, in which made my fatal strike unto the man. Crippled, he yells in great pain, witnessing the battle to easily be over at the note of my power at an upper hand... It was...unforgiving.

As spoken, it was over, with the vengeful man crippled on the grounds with crystal shards stabbing his body, beckoning for air, while blood flows slowly in a pool of where he stood and the redness streamed among the shards. I came over to him, commanding my Ehnstar to vanish in starlight, gritting my teeth to witness how easily dangerous it was just to see my power destroy even of the lesser of souls. Guilt grew within me, while fear followed. A bitter taste to see another soul fall victim to my... ...wrath...

?: Y-you... ...-coughs blood- ...How could you... ...At least...tell me the truth...! Hh...hh...Wh-why...did you...

Moses: … ...You, your soldiers, and Remindor. I'm going to assume you've no idea what they were even doing the whole time, before, and after his reign. What he's done has poisoned the people through high radio-active pollution into not only to the water supply, but the food as well. He was attempting to summon one of the Souls of Evil, to make domination onto your world. And all he cared about, was multi-world domination, using deception unto your people... ...He wasn't killed by me either... He was played out by one of the Souls of Evil, having your world crumble into nothing of pieces in the cosmos. … … ...I may not possess much evidence...But understand, soldier... I never wanted your world to die out... ...And I deeply...deeply apologize...in failing to save you...and your people... I only wish...the results could have been different...

?: Hh...hhh... Your words...are sincere...and honest... I can feel such...from your voice...that very guilt and truth... T-tell me...- -coughing more blood- ...Is what you say...the truth...? To end my suffering...? To put me at peace...?

Moses: … … ...Yes. I vow unto thee, in honour, that I speak the truth, to thy claim... A warrior to another, with honesty...and honour.

The man breathed for more as much as he could, only to chuckle a bit, and looked up toward the skies.

?: ...I...thank thee... ...If only I knew sooner...

Moses: ...Are there any last requests thou may need...? Any at all...?

?: Just one... … ...Say...goodbye... … ...to my loved ones... ...To my family... ...

The hunter would then pass me a family picture, as well as an envelope. A pinpointed map of coordinates was given as well to find them. Tears suddenly feel unto my face, feeling the deepest pain from him. And soon enough, I gently took what was requested, as his hand slowly falls. The moment was deep, with silence upon us; the man dies with relief from his burdens of hatred, loss, and sorrow. And I know not why...but sorrow befell upon me, just to see another perish because of a misunderstanding.

Henry didn't say a word, and placed his hand to my shoulder. As we've shared frowns to each other, it was well noted that our PTSD can often befall upon us. With pain from war long passed. We then chose to make burial for the man in way of the warrior, giving prayer to the Celestial Goddesses for his peace. After a time for silent mourning, and gathering ourselves, we've then entered the city and finally reached the library, soon to meet with Sahar.

Entering his library, we've witness a number of scholars and readers among the inner walls of countless books. Heading over to a corridor, we've reached toward the doors of where Sahar's office should be located at. We've knocked on the door, while Sahar, the first Red-Wizard was looking for some books.

Sahar: Come in.

The doors opened forth, as me and Henry came in while closing the doors behind us. Bowing a bit, I smiled with a humble scent of nostalgia. To see the old man still kicking. Sahar returns his smile, and bows as well while setting his books down on his desk.

Sahar: It has been ages, my old friend.

Moses: Indeed it has, Sahar.

Henry: Hey, what about me?

Sahar had his fingers tip the center of his glasses, closing his eyes for a simple greeting to Henry. Which I figured there's still some things that annoyed him.

Sahar: ...Henry. Ahem...

Henry: Wow...nice greeting, ya old fart.

Sahar: I swear to gods, Moses, did you HAVE to bring him here...?

Moses: We've had complications on the way. At any case, I'm here to answer the summonings.

Henry: And I'm here, to cause trouble~-*

Sahar: Do so, and I'm kicking you out, you little shit...!

Henry: Proof...positive~!

Sahar: Mmgh...

Moses: Alright, alright, enough. Both of you. Henry, if you wanna loosen your boredom, you could always head out and gamble for some coin.

Henry: Yeah, I could. ...Ey' no hard feelin's, right old man?

Sahar: I can never read you at times... But I'll at least forgive this one time.

Henry has been...often difficult at times when things need to be serious. Whether it's irritation, boredom, or just part of his attitude, he still has not changed since his immature times... With Henry asked to exit the room before causing further trouble with us, Sahar would then begin the preparations.

Sahar: Sigh...it was difficult to find enough information through my travels, however more is needed to fully progress with the meeting at hand.

Moses: And as for the letter you've given me...Ichimo made the summons...which is pretty rare, for even her.

Sahar: Aye. Reasons of such are due to one of the Souls of Evil entering Etrinum VI. Thanid commenced much damage in a some amount radius, which is rather unlikely for her to commence such in mere quickness. Ichimo stated that there's more to this in obvious bounds, and that connections may have been made before Thanid planned this recklessly.

Moses: Shit... Etrinum...? That close to Supergott? Has she...-

Sahar: No. We were very lucky enough that Thanid has yet to find Supergott when attacking. And if that did happen...We'll lose the 2nd world of Supergott as it is... It's still recovering, even from the very war between those "two"...

Moses: So where is the meeting being established?

Sahar: Up to this point, you all can at least meet in Supergott without the issue of exposing our auras, thanks to the great barriers just made a couple of years back. We'll make preparation there, since Nomika is already a head start to meet up with Ichimo.

Moses: What about Tashki?

Sahar: Not sure. She's often appearing here and there in various realms, aka, other universes, the nexus, and other dimensions. Mostly she's either in one of the dark realms, while at other times, she's in the many dimensional rifts of Nirn in the Realms of Aetherius. Clearing out some menaces here and there that may hold connection to the Souls of Evil. Other than that, I'm not sure.

Moses: -smiling- Well, you gotta hand it to Tashki. Even though she's an old lazy woman at this point, physically, she's still keeping her duties up high with advanced use of the Eternity.

Sahar: Still rather ironic how we were all able to make it through, because of her... Same time though, our times of when we were by ourselves, you were the one we've looked at the most. The Hero before Tashki. Not only are we all in debt to Tashki, but to you as well, Moses.

Moses: Rather praising much, aren't we? -chuckles-

Sahar: -smiling as well- It's just something I've wanted to say for a long time. We are old souls at this point after all.

Moses: Aye... So...as for the meeting, are you going to be hosting?

Sahar: Unfortunately, no. Since I've already asked Tashki to do the honours, I won't be present for the meeting since I need to make a supply run soon. At any case, I've even brought some unique supplies to make our mission more befitting and useful.

Moses: You have my thanks, Sahar. Oh and before I forget-*

Sahar: You can use the Cosmic Airship to your needs. Just be careful with the aura output from its wings.

Moses: Of course. Thank you again.

As we finish up our briefing, he begins prepping his work and belongings while I waved farewell. Receiving permission and key to the Cosmic Airship, I took leave from Sahar's office, and Henry came towards me casually with a curious expression.

Henry: So, what now?

Moses: … … …

I rose forth the family picture and envelope. Knowing well of my burden as I looked at the map closely...

Moses: There is a request we must fulfill first... Before anything else...

Soon enough, we've made voyage across the lands with the Cosmic Airship into the skies by my guidance, and eventually found the home of the hunter's family. Landing carefully to land, we've traversed through the woods and reached towards a village. Knocking the door, a woman would open it forth.

Woman: Yes...? Can I help you?

Moses: … … …

He slowly hand the family photo and envelope to her.

Moses: Your husband sends his love to thee... With his last breath...

As the woman would realize, tears slowly fell upon the sudden befalling moment. She would then open the envelope and soon noticed there was money. Much of it. I was left surprised, yet I figured out what it meant.

Moses: It must've been his last paycheck... He must've done so much, just help support you...and your family...

Tears only fell ever more, even though the request was made. ...The woman knows not, of me killing the hunter. She thanked me kindly, only bringing forth more guilt to my weighted heart...

Which led to a memory long known...when meeting Tashki, for the first time...

 _Chapter 4: The Legend Walks_  
 _When Masters must endure the reckless of new heroes...and new encounters..._

[Tashki, as Narrator]

Well...time for my part.

I...am Tashki-moniki. With titles from many people that keep calling me, "Astral Savior", or the "Digital Ninja" and so on. As the first Guardian of Balance, I lead the Legendary Great Four to the best of my ability while bravely facing against any threats for many millennium. As an Earth Angel, a well respected soul to the dragons and Celestial Goddesses, I've continued to fight for Balance as best as I can for All... Sadly...I am not as good as describing myself, comparing to others, spiritually. So much there is to tell...thus, it may be better for you to know me know more throughout the stories.

On the day with Nomika resting at Ichimo's Dojo, the two students, Gharon and Nima continue to train while their punishments were still lit in having weights in their training, and restricted from going anywhere anytime soon. So until that punishments are lifted, the students remain where they are.  
However, something began to stir trouble with a young man in a warrior casual apparel with a cape and glasses, appearing at the Seu'chimea Dojo, trying to make an appearance for himself by beckoning for a challenge. Soon enough, this young man encountered Gharon and Nima.

Within the training grounds on a sunny day at the least, the two students blinked in concern on whom this young man was. While the young man would have a strange voice, speaking forth.

?: Excushe me~, sir and madam.

Gharon: Who the-*

Nima: Um, hi? Can we...help you?

?: Why yesh, hmm, yesh. Especially with youuuuu~. -flirting with Nima-

Disgusted, Nima stood away, glaring in annoyance already.

Nima: Ugh, gross. Go away.

Gharon: His voice...is hilarious. -Soon began to chuckle-

?: I can assure you, that my daring do smashin' voice is quite sexy for even the most of pretties~.

Nima: I seriously wanna punch him in the dick...

Gharon: -continuing to laugh more- Go right ahead! I wanna see how high the tune of his "voice" can go. Hehahahahah!

?: Oh-ho ho! You daresh' to oppose me, Turpis? The Hero of all Magic and Giants? I think ish' time you two learn your places from such a royal presence such as I~.

Nima: So not only is he a dweeb, but a jerk too.

Gharon: Meh, could be good practice, even with the weights we have on.

Nima: -smirks- Good. Idea.

With Turpis unarmed with only his fists, he tries to fight them off, only...not. It didn't last long, as he was punched and kicked down by the two like it was but a joke, while Turpis would rise back up, and became disgusted in losing.

Turpis: Nghh...You ch-cheatersh! You can't do that to your hero~!

Nima: Oh, I believe we can.

Gharon: Fighting is kind of "loose ended" when it comes to rules. I think...?

Nima: He means "anything goes".

Gharon: Oh THAT'S what Ichimo mentioned...

Turpis: S-shtop mockin' me~! Or I'll summon my full might of mah earth power-*

Ichimo: WHAT is all the commotion about!?

Ichimo comes out, now in her usual combat maid outfit, and notices Turpis. Being silent for a moment.

Ichimo: ...Who the fuck is this runt?

Gharon: Some funny dude with a hilarious voice.

Nima: He's been bothering us for some time.

Turpis: I~. Am the great and pooooowerful Turpis!-*

Ichimo: Ugh, gods. I hate him already! ...Listen, young man. As Master of this dojo, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave.

Turpis: Nnnnno! I'mma summon my earthly powersh to defeat you~! -soon he casts an earth spell with many small pebbles, sadly- Hhmmmagic Ex-plosions~- Hayahhhhh~!

Soon to launch a small barrage of pebbles, obviously enough they didn't budge Ichimo at all...except for one hitting her eye, having her lean back and scream in pain. Nomika came to aid her, while Turpis was being proud of himself. Being healed by Nomika from the little rock attack, Ichimo gets up from her spot upon the steps of the dojo, taking a fierce glare towards him.

Ichimo: Well...since you've got some damn nerve to disturb my students, AND attack me...Guess what~? **She grins while holding up her phone.** How's about I introduce you to someone whom could be of some use to you. Just to get the hell out of my sight.

Turpis: Wwwell~. Sounds like you're triggered.

Ichimo: Bitch, I'mma rape you...

 **Nomika comes in to hold Ichimo from attacking.**

Nomika: L-let's try not to make more fights. I'm sure Tashki will help.

Nima: Tashki...I heard that name before about twice now.

Gharon: Mind filling us in? Cause we're...kinda left in the dark.

Ichimo: … ...Tashki is a Master Spiritual Swordswoman. She knows a thing or two on how to teach, and deal with pompus maggots like Turpis here.

Turpis: I'm right here...

Ichimo: You stay outta this! All there is to say, is that Tashki can at least do me a favor and NOT have some worthless scrub antagonizing my dojo while I have taxes to pay.

Turpis: Hmph! I expect great things from this-*

Gharon: His voice still... **Chuckling more**

Turpis: And you, I don't like...

Ichimo: Hm. We got something in common then...

Ichimo's phone soon rings, alerting that I've already responded to her request. I've told her the coordinates of where she can guide Turpis to, and leave him there. So that I'll be able to meet him in due time. Later, with Turpis being taken towards a far point of a desert with some greens left to grow, he was left abandoned at an old train station.

Obviously this made him angered as he looks around carefully to see if he could ever find me. A path was laid forth for him among the grounds, along with a few travelers taking passage with horses mounted in steady balance. Winds would pick up while the dust made him sneeze due to not being in the outside lands for a long time. Having no other choice, he walks and asks a few travelers while exerting himself with some pride with his name. Trying to be as tough as he appeared in his debut.

Soon enough, as he travels north and toward a few hillsides and a breaching cliff, the sun slowly touches the horizen. Having the skies brimmed in a cold blue, yet orange clouds radiantly shun from the sun's tire light. Another traveler would appear in his sight as he travels. One in the shadows from a small cliffside's shade; a woman in a celestial attire of a dress, with a hat that held golden leaves and bright red peach-looking fruit. Wearing red thick belts that tied with two black scabbards, she looked as if she was a duelist. A dual wielder for swords. While gold ornaments of some sort were attached to her dress with one side torn clean in a straight line, showing her leg of black stockings and brown rugged boots.

With winds to exhale from its breath, her long dark dirty blonde hair flowing in the winds, and unusually bright hazel teal hued eyes, glancing downward in a calm manner, she was meditating softly. Though she looked off for most folk, Turpis didn't seem to care much and headed towards her.

Turpis: Excushe' me, but do you know where I can find someone named "Tashki"?

?: … … …

Turpis: Err, hullooo?

?: I can hear you. … ...You must be Turpis.

Turpis: Why yesh. Finally my reputation proceeds me~. … …Wait, how do you know me?

?: **Opening her eyes** Isn't it obvious? Ichimo sent you to me. So...I'm around to see what sort of guidance you need.

Turpis: **Caught surprised, backing away a bit** Whoa whoa, wait! Y-yer're Tashki?

Tashki: I am.

Turpis: Well... **Grins in interest** I can see why Ichimo sh'ent you to me-*

Tashki: Don't flirt.

Turpis: Wh-wha-

Tashki: I know what you're gonna pull. Trying to flirt with a stranger woman in the middle of nowhere? What's next? Asking a hyena to eat you?

Turpis: Err... Well...

Tashki: To clarify for right now, you seek to be a strong "hero", is this correct?

Turpis: Yyyyesh. And I'mma show you what I can fully do to the fullest of my greatish powersh~.

Tashki: **Having an annoyed look with a water drop.** … ...Right. All right, let's go.

Turpis: Wh-where to?

I rose up and soon waving my hand to sign Turpis to follow me, taking lead to an off-path course, while expecting him to follow.

Tashki: To your training procedure. We're gonna start with the basics.

With Turpis following me, I would begin to jog for a while, forcing Turpis to do the same. Not knowing that he just began to train, he even knows not why we're jogging. Soon to lose stamina, he pants heavily while jogging more, slowing down in his pace and stopping to catch breath.

Rolling my eyes, I stopped and see him tired.

Tashki: I suppose it is different between those whom are of their physical forms, and those of Spiritual Forms.

Turpis: Wh...*Wheeze* Wha...?

Tashki: Those with Spiritual forms have accumulated their souls to be freed from their physical meditated bodies, by sleep or meditation. Allowing their souls to be awakened with far aspects of power, speed, agility, etc. And apparently I keep forgetting that you're in your physical form...

Face grounding himself, Turpis groans in feeling the torture, not understanding anything I've said to him.

Tashki: **Sighing** It just means you're having a harder time than I would be when exercising. But at the same time, this will build your stamina, endurance, and to survive.

Turpis: Hh...I'm not into that shtuff... Can't we just get to them magical shwords and stuff?

Tashki: … …Patience is a virtue. But Persistence is not... Even if it is a good thing. Let's make camp for now.

Evening rushed its way through the skies, and darkness crept through every corner of the lands without its sol beacon. With a campfire made, making sparks and crackles, the fires were healthy from the barks of the wood. As it was warm enough I held a little grill stand over it and began cooking some food. Of some cajun foods all wrapped in sausages, they were being nicely seasoned over, and hot from the dancing flames.

Turpis was mumbling with himself, not liking this whole thing.

Turpis: Ey'. When are we gonna start trainin'? We've not done one thing tha-*

Tashki: The jogging we were doing was part of the training as we go. We're heading for an old ruins of a damp swamp.

Turpis: Oh suuure~. What's next? Hop-scotches on a dwagon~?

Tashki: … ...You really have no scent of discipline, do you?

Turpis: I'll have you know...-

By then, Turpis would start rambling about his usual shit, making me a bit annoyed while trying to feed him. But as he were to blubber about...

?: ...Hey...

Tashki: ?

An unknown yet feminine voice was heard through my head, and I wondered around for a moment. That voice... Who was that...?

Turpis: Oi! You listenin'?

Tashki: H-huh? What?

Turpis: Hmph. Women~.

Tashki: ...Dude, what the hell...

That night was odd, even with Turpis' bickering and a voice to be heard out of nowhere... Sure I've dealt with many gods attempting such. But this...is by far the most unusual. With dinner to be ready, I share half the portion with Turpis, even though he never thanked for it...yet. And after eating, I chose to sleep all of this off among the decent lush ground of grass.

Morning would ascend with the sun to be bright with many worlds. And as I've felt its warmth, I'd awaken softly, seeing Turpis still snoring. Waking him up, I told him it was time to get going, and we continued to travel towards the near swamp. And like before, Turpis loses his breath for about 7 times. And I had to wait for him each time...

With the dank weather to be known and with rain to befall, it held a wonderful moisture in the air. Mist was all around us, and with all honesty, I kinda like this weather. It's soothing...peaceful... Finding a good soiled spot that's dry enough, I've summoned a sword for Turpis to spar with and stabs it to the ground. Letting him know that it'll be his to use.

Tashki: Alright... So you've often been saying you're a hero. A swordsman with great skill. It's time we see what you mean. Pick up your sword.

Turpis: Eh?

Tashki: Well don't just stand there... Pick it up.

Turpis: What if I'm not in the mood~?

Tashki: **Growing annoyed** Turpis, Ichimo requested me to have you off of her concerns. The least you can do, is participate, train, and show me what you got.

Turpis: Oh, alright~. If you insist in getting pulverized~.

It was obvious that Turpis was being too full of himself, and before he could manage to make a swinging hit on me, I kept blocking, and deflecting his simple and predictable attacks. He...fights like a retard, of all souls... Even worse than the usual bandits I've fought often at times. It even didn't take long for Turpis to be butt hurt with all of the attacks he's failed to make.

Turpis has even failed to defend himself too. Literally revealing that he's just...a beginner.

Tashki: Well...I think this answers everything.

Turpis: Y-you...! You're a cheat!

Tashki: Really now? Mind telling me how I cheated?

Turpis: Erm...Err...

Tashki: Turpis...I can understand you want to fantasize with your dreams, but you have to understand and realize what little you could do.

Turpis: I'll have you know, that I'm hardly tapping my truest of potentials.

Tashki: Wh-what? But you were...

Turpis: Seeee~ Yer even surprised that I'm hardly trying.

Tashki: *Annoyed and angered* …N-No I'm not! Shut up!

Turpis: Hoho~, she even is flushed.

Tashki: You're annoying!

Facepalming, it's no wonder Ichimo hates him instantly... Persuading him to keep training, it just goes on and on with the usual fails. Tired of seeing him being this...retarded, I told him to take break while I explore the ruins for a while. And as I jump towards the columns of the ruins, one after another, I was agile enough to explore the place fast and conveniently.

But then a familiar voice was heard again. Only a bit more clear this time. A feminine, yet tom boyish voice.

?: Inside... …

Tashki: … ...Where...?

?: … … ...Ruins...

Responding to me, it's questionable whether or not this soul is friend or foe. Finding an opening, leading down into the deep paths of the ruins, I took my time in landing near the entrance, and casting Starlight. Having a floating sphere of pure light lit, it follows me as I head down, with the path clear for my sight.

The ruins were damp, and quiet... With water dripping from the ceilings. Although with luck on my side, I'm able to sense any presence, aura, any power, magic and other life sources. All thanks to my meditation for the longest of times of many cosmic years, allowing me to sense very far away. At least about a whole light year, of nearby dimensions, other realms, etc. Nobody is perfect...

I may be very powerful, sure...but it doesn't mean I'm some god or any of the higher beings. I'm still human, like any other. Equal at that... At this point, despite of being a legend, I'm still just like any other hero or warrior. I don't claim to be any higher than anyone either. Even if I'm subconsciously being dumb at times. So again... No one, is perfect.

From where I was mentioning, I can sense any souls, and I wasn't alone. Imps and hobgoblins were occupying the ruins, having it as their habitat. Alerted from the light I had, they obviously sought me hostile. So, it was time for a little workout. Unleashing my swords, imbued from my heart and soul: Nylos Infinitum. The Legendary Golden Blade and Aura. Aptly formed and originated by the Hinanawi Heavens of the Celestial Trials. And Aflecs Astralus. The cybernetic black ninjato sword, formed by the Coded Star of Supergott.

Masterfully duel-wielding, Slicing them out with flurries of the usual combos were a piece of cake. It's even fun to fight like this again, and that it'd be more fun with others. Just like old times. After taking a number of them out, a large goblin comes out with gnarly sharp teeth and grunting with a spiky club. It even has horns, which is quite rare in these times.

It charges madly at me swinging down its club toward me to where I block it strongly against it with my swords in cross formation. And obviously enough it didn't take long for me to cross slash and cut its club effortlessly. Grunting and snarling like a berserk, it smashes its fist to hand to ready into punching me. Making a few jabs, I dodge quickly to avoid its blunt strikes.

Getting some distance by back stepping quickly, I ready in stance while it roars in rage. But before I'd plan my next fatal strike...Turpis appeared. Charging towards the large goblin with the sword I gave him...

Turpis: Fear not, my lady! Turpis the Earth Hero ish here~!

Tashki: The fuck!? Get back, Turpis!

Obviously enough, this retard pulls the stupidest stunt in supposedly getting himself killed! The goblin would swing its right arm toward Turpis, easily having him blown away and hit by the face, forcing him to fly and make impact to the wall of the ruins. It shook the whole place a bit, as cracks were noted from Turpis' failure in being hurt. Falling to the floor with blood from his nose, it was obvious that he's in no condition to fight.

And with the goblin aimed towards him in blind anger, it uses its own body to charge at Turpis. Running my way over towards him, I shove him away to avoid being bashed, risking myself into being caught by the large goblin's strength. Being forced into the wall, it moves back to make more punches toward me; I was okay due to my aura concentrated as a skin layer of pure armour.

Though it made my head bleed, I block against one of the punches, and on the second upcoming punch, I used both my swords to stab through the large ridges of its fingers, having it roar in pain and bleed a bit, before I harshly pull them in a harsh slash out. Cutting its index and pinky fingers. As it was staggered from the stimulating pain, I made my next move in beheading the large goblin with a strong horizontal spin slash, enforcing my auras with my swords to imbue enough incineration.

As the goblin falls from its headless fate, it vanishes into darkness, along with its head. Sheathing my swords to their black scabbards upon my hips, I stutter from being dizzy with my head a bit wounded. Heading over to Turpis, while holding my head a bit with my left hand. I kneeled down to Turpis and used my right hand to cast a teal hued light of Cure Magic, as it would slowly...gradually heal his nose and body.

He would groan a bit. Feeling groggy as he mumbles with a blurry sight, to my assumption.

Turpis: Er... Ghh...

Tashki: Stay still... ...This will take a moment.

?: ...Can you hear me...?

Catching me off guard, a voice from before was heard again. After healing Turpis enough, I told him to stay where he is with my 2nd casted Starlight over him to give him light. By then, I left him to search for the voice. By entering the next room, the ruin door sealed shut behind me, having me wonder if this was a trap.

But nay... For a bright light shun before me, having my hand cover in front of my eyes. Trying to see what was before the radiant light, I would yell forth.

Tashki: Show yourself!

With the light to dim a bit, it then revealed a circling star of some sort. Glittering with radiant streams of many colours. I then noticed a faint shape that looked very womanly.

Is she a goddess? A soul once lost long ago...? Yet she...knows my name...

Tashki: ...Wh...who are you?

?: What, you forgot about me again?

Tashki: Again...?

?: Sigh...you're such a brat-ze.

Tashki: What...?

As I've lowered down my hand to sense her more, the spot that she said "ze" just rung my memory very clearly. It was her, no doubt.

Tashki: Why did you bring me here? Is it urgent?

?: Yeah. Since I've managed to make connection to this ruins with some magic and tech I've been affiliated with for a while, I noticed you were nearby. So I took a chance to let you know something vital-ze. … ..."She" is on the move again. Readying to destroy a precious world that we know well and love.

Tashki: … …So a Soul of Evil is on the move. Finally knowing the next step of the war... ...All right. I'll keep hold of your light, until I find you. ...I promise.

?: Same... … ...I miss you.

Tashki: **Closing my eyes to hold my sorrow** I miss you too... We'll meet again soon.

?: I also miss playing with you a lot~.

Hearing that same old tone of sexualness, I blushed while giving off a glare and grin.

Tashki: Gods, you never change.

?: -giggles- Da-ze~.

Tashki: Hey. Be careful out there, alright?

?: I will.

The light would fade and she vanishes without a trace. As I was left in the darkness and silence, I heard the sealed door opened from behind me. And I now understand why she's secluded me here. This ruins... After observing and feeling its essences, its material is constructed to nullify sensing patterns of the airs around it. Making it virtually impossible to sense souls. But if it was opened, more than likely a gap can be sensed through, so long as there's an exit.

Heading back to Turpis, he was getting up slowly and was whining with himself. Listening to his words till I came to kneel down.

Turpis: Mmh...This ish impossibluh... How could I be so beaten!? I'm a hero...! The strongesht...!

Tashki: No such thing...

Turpis: Wha...?

Tashki: There is no strongest... Only many that are strong and legendary of their ways, deeds and times. And that when the day comes, new heroes will be born...to take the legends' places. You're just human, Turpis... ...So for your sake, I will ask. Do you just wanna be strong, to protect the people, and defend what is right...? Or are you just doing this for yourself...?

Turpis would look at me seriously, as his nose was healed very nicely. He held a long stare at me, while I've done the same. To ensure he knows what I'm asking.

Turpis: To be stwong, for othersh. To be the best for all princesses and others.

Tashki: Then come with me. There's a couple of relics in this ruins you shall obtain, and master in a blink of an eye.

Turpis then rose up and follows me to wherever I go, while fewer more imps and goblins were slain down. Defending Turpis while I make way to a path towards a near alter, slashing down anything as I've traversed. Soon, we see two weapons; a dagger of a strange hilt, and a scimitar, both in various details and auras. He glanced at the two, while we came closer to them.

Tashki: Zorhmoth, and Teriorlas. Once weapons from unknown heroes long passed. Once you touch them, the power they will grant, shall imbue your body to become stronger. And if you're very serious about this...then I give thee permission. To take these blades, and do what is right. As a new savior to many people. And more...

Turpis: … … …You sure about this?

Tashki: It's alright. Go. And take them.

With him to step forward, I felt this was best. To help a pitiful soul become stronger and mighty, by inhabiting skills and power from the blades. After all... Every new hero deserves a chance A chance to make a difference.

As he held them, powers grew and flow around him. He was very excited, overwhelmed in feeling so strong. And unto this day, he rose his blades in triumph, and has made thanks with me. Finally, some sense...well, sort of. He was still being cocky and the usual of himself, but...I let him be with his own merry way.

And as I guided him out of the ruins and back towards a nearest town of society, I've let him go, casually waving to him as he walks toward the town and seeing me one more time.

Tashki: Make yourself proud with my blessings, kk? And don't do anything stupid.

Turpis: Ohoho~. But you've yet to realized, miss Tashki...

Tashki: ...Eh?

Turpis: That I will become so strong, I'll even beat all legends to a pulp and become king of legends!. Tah-tah~.

And, just like that, he bad mouths me...signifying him as my enemy now... Sigh... Fucking youth of these people. At any case though, I chose to let this go. For there is a summoning I must attend to. With everyone...

 _Chapter 5: War has Awakened  
_ _Darkness has grown, and the next phase of war begins..._

With many tales to be told, these were a summary of whom we are. And without delay...the real story begins.

In a day of heavy mist and rain, dark and dimmed among a town of a strange sorts, humans are bound as travelers, soldiers, patrolling guards and drunk folk and women, often prowling either in the streets when the day would be dry, but they've resided toward warmer households and other types of buildings. With a few taverns active and lively, a number of cloaked beings would enter a peculiar tavern.

With a guard to grow curious he stood before the cloaked ones, and one of them showed him a torn sheep skinned fabric. Of a symbol of wings, a star and the yin yang orb in the middle. The guard would nod, and allows them in. With keen and prying eyes peering toward the unknown guests, they've then separated, taking different seats. Taking orders and waiting for the right opportunity. Of an opening that will allow them toward another step planned.

Soon enough, one by one, along with three cloaked ones together, they've taken a secret passage into an unknown cellar. And with them coming together and closing the upper hatch of the cellar, a cloaked one then presses an unknown button among the stone patterned wall, casting another passage that leads towards a neatly made room with a large table, alchemy, a forge, enchantments, and storage units.

It was then they were revealed as us—The Great Four, whom have come together. Although, I've noticed two others that Ichimo will explain soon, revealing Nima and Gharon joining us. Kind of...odd, but let's not judge too soon. With Moses placing down books and maps of celestial bounds, along with a runed cube with-holding holo maps, Nomika ensures the secret door behind them was shut tight.

Ichimo places a scroll down, and awaits to be seated and Nomika comes to do the same. But seeing Nima and Gharon here, Moses figured they needed to sit as well and brought in two extra chairs. As I waited, we all nod—except for the two students—to sit down simultaneously. I began to speak softly to begin the summoning of our meeting.

Tashki: Thank you for coming today, upon these bitter times...of when Evil itself far greater than most, walks among the stars, beckoning for the next phase to begin. For 5,000 cosmic years, we've stayed vigil and dealt with side matters until this day. And on behalf of Ichimo-seu'chimea, she's made the summoning for us to come together for today.

Moses: And to put this to a start, Would you share us the reasons why you've made the summoning, Ichimo?

Ichimo: ...As you've all noticed in Supergott the 2nd, one of the Souls of Evil, Thanid, has chosen to make a Wednesday Clean-up at Etrinum VI's tournament. With enhanced power that's not been known often at that. To where my students, Nima and Gharon were participating. When we've encountered her, I've chosen to test these two, to see if they could measure against Thanid, and have won admirably.

Nima: Y-you do know its strange to just risk your students to face a goddess.

Gharon: Eh? I thought it was part of Master's usual training sessions.

Nima: I even wonder why you're here of all people...

Gharon: **angered** H-hey!

Ichimo: I'm even surprised how you two have yet to realize we're the Great Four I've been talking about...

Nima: W-wait...You...!? Are one of them!?

Gharon: Whaaaaaaaa!?

Obviously it took a while for the students to get the picture, and that they were now left speechless for a little while. Trying to have it through their heads that they're with legends.

Moses: Ichimo...You are well aware of what you may have done... But by hearing how they've fought, it is actually nice to see young ones taking action in a correct path.

Ichimo: I know, I know... "It's forbidden to let others intervene", but come on! These two have trained plenty and I wanted to see some comparisons. And I think they're ready to take the path.

Nima: S-sensei... **Blinking in surprise**

Gharon: **Looking over-confident** Looks like "I" have improved after all~.

Ichimo: Yeah, how bout you save your retarded mouth for someone else...

Gharon: What if I don't-*

Ichimo stared at Gharon fiercely, trying to have him be caught terrified and chose to shut his trap. I assumed Ichimo does not like Gharon, one bit, yet she's accepted him... By then, Nomika speaks forth.

Nomika: So, we're ready to begin, right?

Tashki: Well, before we do, does anyone have any questions regarding us or anything?

Nima: ...I-I do.

Waving her hand softly, Nima tries her best to take in the seriousness of being with us, and clears her throat before speaking.

Nima: F-for one, Master... Why didn't you tell us that you're one of the Great Four?

Ichimo: Cause if I squealed, we all know who'll be launching "his" mouth all over the place...

Gharon: I know it ain't me-*

Ichimo: Shut up, of course it's you, you dumb ass! I didn't have enough trust in you two yet cause I know you're too young to know me a bit further. But...at this rate, I've no other choice, and I'm really hoping you two don't say anything about all of this... Okay?

Gharon: … … ...Yes, sensei.

Nima: We won't tell anyone. I-it's a promise.

Ichimo: **sighs**

Gharon: I actually have a question.

Ichimo: Oh gods, no... **Stuttering in annoyance**

Gharon: What're cosmic years? Are they like different than normal years?

Ichimo: I'm even surprised you've managed to produce such a question...

Gharon: … ...What question?

Seeing that the students were definitely a handful, it was no doubt how Ichimo is often on guard with Gharon. Water drops hailed over our heads, but Nomika chose to answer.

Nomika: Well to answer, Cosmic years are accumulated by how long your soul has existed within and out of your realm, aka, universe. So it's like a second info of your age. Normally people know not of their cosmic age, and by adult growth, their souls are at maximum of 200 cosmic years often. For those whom have meditated and have done spiritual potentials, their souls might intertwine in other dimensions and stuff.

Gharon: … ...Pancake.

Nima: Gharon what're you-*

Gharon: That's my best answer in saying "I understand your explaination", even though I've no idea what you just said.

Nima: **facepalm** Oh my fucking gods...

Ichimo would then hit Gharon behind the head out of furious scent, and huffs in embarrassment of her own students.

Ichimo: Another reason to observe Gharon's IQ... Look, what Nomika is explaining is, you have your physical age, and your soul age. Common Age, and Cosmic Age. Get it now?

Gharon: Ohhhh.

Nima: That makes sense-*

Gharon: I still don't get it...

Ichimo: RAAGGGHH!

Being amused by Ichimo hitting her head on the table once, Moses chuckled a bit while Nomika smiled with a water drop, and I'm...just giggling. This is kinda priceless...and yet I feel Ichimo's stress of working with a whole dojo. Since we've spent enough time, I figured questions can be answered during the meeting.

I brung out my advanced runed cube from Supergott, and displayed a holo map of a certain world with a system of unknown cycles of worlds together, near a sol. Moses brings out sheets of the same galactic map schematics, passing it down to the others.

Tashki: To be alerted as of now, Ichimo expects Thanid to be tossed into space for a while. Undoubtedly presumed she's obtained some buff from the others...by reading the reports, it's believed she's alerted the others to make the next step. And by Sahar's examination and research...this is correct. Zatracenie...is on the move.

Moses: Zatracenie...? Active? But we've sealed her before.

Nomika: Word is she broke free by another to her aid. And after that, silence...

Nima: Um...just to get this out of the way... Who are these...Souls of Evil? Why this war? Why all the chaos?

Tashki: … ...The Souls of Evil are a group of powerful dark beings, whom have surpassed even gods... Their sole purpose, is to destroy All, Domination over the Multi-verse, and so on... Without any scent to be reasoned with, they carry out their purposes into fighting us, the Great Four. And we've been holding up against them for the longest time.

Ichimo: Back then, we were very chaotic, and that battles were all over the nexus. Till Zatracenie's fall. Being sealed by Tashki, it's forced the others to take flee, expecting to receive higher advantages, hiding ever since. Thus began the 5,000 cosmic year vigil of a "calm before the storm"... Till now.

Moses: Our reasons to fight against them is just as trying to save, and retain Balance unto All, as Guardians of Balance. And even if we're not the best at it, we've been doing our very best as we progress.

Nima: I see...

Gharon: So...As of right now, are we all like gonna fight in some other world or so?

Tashki: Indeed. **Pointing at a lone world on the holo map** This world in particular is found "extremely vital" to us, from Sahar's research. And that he's found out Zatracenie is going there to destroy it. And by his hypothesis...if she destroys that world, Balance would be shattered, and we'd be left in shambles, trying to up heave the defenses.

Ichimo: Kinda saying that, this world is "vital" for a good reason...

Tashki: ...It's much like Earth...but also not. It's a different dimensional world that I'm very familiar with, and if Zatracenie pulls a stunt like this, it's more than likely, that more of these worlds connected, are bound to  
be destroyed...

Nomika: …

Ichimo: …

Nima: Master...? What's wrong?

Ichimo: **Glaring with fear and seriousness** I understand...

Nomika: **Nods** We know why this world is precious... It is a dimension world of Gensokyou.

Nima: Gensokyou?

Moses: A bordered realm that is also known as the "Land of Illusions", or "Land of Fantasy". Tis what they may say... A cultured land that resembles much like Feudal Japan, except that it's protected by many barriers of the Hakurei Clan.

Tashki: As once desolate and a haunted land, youkai have lived there to hunt and terrorize many. Eating souls and so on days long passed. But after many heroic deeds by human maidens and etc, it's become war between human and youkai, till the Great Hakurei Barriers were made. Thus, it's a land of gods, fairies, youkai, and etc. Becoming more peaceful as it goes.

Nima: **Stares, not believing bullshit** Um...Are we really gonna be fantasizing everything now?

Ichimo: To clear it out bruh, Gensokyou is no doubt an actuality. A reality bordered and sealed from all earth dimensions and realms. And as of right now... **points at the lone world** This world has lost its earth, and is known to be a relic of a forgotten land of Gensokyou... Our goal is to save it.

Gharon: Um...question. How exactly do we get over there?

Ichimo: I thought it's obvious.

Tashki: We fly there, of course.

Nima: Through space!? B-but how!?

Moses: We use and transpose our auras to imbue with the vacuum of space. Making our gifts of Oxhale enhanced through our auras, allowing us to breathe infinitely, whether Spiritual Form, or Physical. And we also use our auras to gain momentum speed to conveniently travel world to world, or universe to universe.

Tashki: That, or we use Warpra Crystals to get around.

Nima: This is too much... **Holding her hand in having a headache**

Nomika: As we would head over there, what's the best solution to entering without being caught?

Tashki: By hindering our presences, we'll take the jungle route of this world, here. **Pointing at a region of the world** From there, we'll scurry through the jungle lines and head for the strongest source of darkness.

Moses: Once we find Zatracenie, we take her out and seal her once again. Even if there are means of hostility ahead of us.

Tashki: ...Supposedly...

Moses: Tashki?

Tashki: I have another idea on what to do with her...but...it's risky. I'll just have to act quickly about it.

Moses: Hmm…

Nomika: So...Hate to bring this up now, but... ...Ichimo.

Ichimo: …I know...

Gharon: What? What's she wanting to say?

Moses: She's reminding us about the Regulation, stupidly made by one of the Celestial Goddesses.

Nima: A Regulation?

Tashki: What they speak of...is a dumbfounded law that we've never agreed to...but bear no other choice but to make. The Regulation was told: "This War is far too dangerous for outsiders and new heroes to take in. And for those whom shall dare interlope, interfere and fight into this war, regardless of innocence, will be sentenced as an enemy to both sides of the war."

Nima: So you mean, we can't join?

Gharon: But we want to!

Moses: As much as I would oblige, you two are still young-*

Nima: Well, so are you all! Come on! Forget this stupid regulation! We're not your enemies! And we want to help...

Nima's words do pierce...And I would agree that, the more help we have, the better circumstances. However...to put their lives at stake...is something I can't just overlook. … … …

[Choices]

Accept their allegiance.

Consult with Ichimo.

Refuse their Plea.

-= Accept their allegiance=-

+1, from Nima and Gharon, as Tashki would kindly accept their offer of help. They'll join with the Great Four, and fight onward with them. Not much discussion would be made, except for Ichimo to agree.

\- After thinking about this enough, we have to at least say this... The Regulation is just a regulation. And when it comes to wars, it's a free for all.

Tashki: Alright... You can join us.

Gharon: Nice!

Nima: Awesome! We're actually gonna-*

Tashki: You'll still be under Ichimo's wing and supervision with this. And I'm pretty well aware, she's fully responsible for this.

Ichimo: ...I know. They'll be safe, no matter what.

-=Consult with Ichimo=-  
+2, from Ichimo, Nima, and Gharon, Ichimo will speak with them personally and will accept their offer, ensuring that they'll make it through, unscathed. Same as first decision. Ichimo will have more word with her students before fully deciding, in her consent.

\- Knowing that the Regulation is just a regulation, the war is a free for all out there... ...I think Ichimo deserves a word with them first...

Tashki: Ichimo. If you would, you may speak with your students of this matter. I'll let you decide on what their roles are.

Ichimo: Gotcha.

Heading out of the room for a moment, Ichimo gathers Nima and Gharon forth in a conversation.

Ichimo: Sigh...Now...I know all of this may seem like it's overbearing, but-*

Nima: Sensei, it's fine... It's just sudden on how things are just changing.

Gharon: Pretty fast at that... A little too fast, like sizzling hot dogs.

Ichimo: … … …

Gharon: What? I'm hungry...

Ichimo: Listen to me, you two. This is a war, that you two are getting yourselves into. And if you really want to join in this...I need to hear your words of reason. Your purposes in all of this. So... ...Nima, you are first.

Nima: ...Well... I know it's like I'm going in empty-handed and that I'm being insistent to wanting to help... But if there's a world Tashki and you all need to safe for personal reasons...then let me help you, Master. I want to prove that I can be one of the best of the best of heroes. Even if I would make mistakes...

Showing seriousness, Nima would frown in feeling fear, yet Ichimo places her hands on her shoulders.

Ichimo: We all make mistakes, like what Nomika said. It may seem frightening, but once you keep your head up and going...I'm sure you'll manage through. And that, I believe you're ready. Even if you're still inexperienced. Same for you Gharon.

Gharon: Eh-heh...

Ichimo let goes of Nima's shoulders, and soon glances toward Gharon. Staring down at him.

Ichimo: Now, Gharon. Your purpose?

Gharon: Um...well... …I guess much like Nima...no. I know, as much like Nima, I can be a great hero. And I've always wanted to be stronger. Even if...my life depended on it.

Nima: Gharon...

Gharon: So...yeah.

Ichimo: … ...So you actually know what the stakes are then?

Gharon: I guess so? I mean, I'm sure there's a lot of sexy women out there like Thani-*

Ichimo: You are waaaaay out of your league, you stupid ass...

Gharon: H-hey! Come on! A man has needs~.

Ichimo: Says the virgin.

Gharon: E-ehh...

Ichimo: … ...Alright... From what I've heard at least, I'll let you two join. Just be very careful as we travel. And always be at my side... Understood?

Gharon and Nima: Yes, Sensei! **Smiling**

They then return to the meeting and sealing the secret door back shut again, I then resumed.

-=Refuse their Plea=-  
+2, Tashki will refuse their plea for the sake of their safety, and it's when they would simply stay till the meeting was over. Afterward, the students will fight with their master, and will result in taking leave on their own out of anger. Having Ichimo left concerned and worried.

\- As much as I were to accept their plea, I have to remember one factor... They're still young, inexperienced...And it would be my fault for resulting their fates... Even if the Regulation is as stupid.

Tashki: I'm really sorry, you two... But we can't just lure in two inexperienced fighters into the war zone... ...You are not ready... Nor shall I be responsible for your deaths.

Nima: But...But...!

Gharon: You gotta be kidding me...

Ichimo: Hold on, Tash... If it would suffice, I'll talk to them after the meeting. Fair?

Tashki: Fair...

 **Meeting would presume without Nima or Gharon's dialogues. After meeting, dialogues are made outside the tavern.**

Nima: I can't believe this! We came to see what's going on, and we get rejected!?

Gharon: Come on, master! You know we're strong enough!

Ichimo: As much as I would convene with any reasoning, unfortunately Tashki's words are final. She just doesn't want you two killed, and this same goes in my opinion.

Nima: Just what is it about you and Tashki anyway!?

Ichimo: We're closely connected... We know what's necessary, and we know exactly what we think at certain times. Same applies with Nomika. We're all just concerned for everyone's safety.

Nima: All due to a fucking regulation, you mean! You can't be serious with this, we want to help!

Gharon: Yeah! What Nima said... And that it's more easier when in numbers-*

Ichimo: Students!

They stopped speaking and peered with anger and fear.

Ichimo: I know you really wish to fight, but you have to understand... This war was never meant for you two... Not for any other hero... It's a Great Incident that can only be cleansed through proper channels. And if one knows not on what to do-*

Nima: We're just sitting ducks then? While you all are too worried of losing us!? Why can't you just have faith in our abilities?

Gharon: You gotta give us a chance, please!

Ichimo: Well, judging from your fight with Thanid, the two of you barely could even handle her! You are just not ready! … ...Not yet...

Nima kneels on both of her kneels and sat on her rump, looking down in gritting her teeth. As Gharon hides his face with one hand, looking away. Both devastated...but persistent. Nima would glare up towards Ichimo and yells in pure anger with her hair glowing blue.

Nima: You're so fucking over-protective! If you won't allow us to help, then we'll force this to happen! Come on, Gharon!

Gharon: Wh-what? Nima-*

Nima: We'll find a way over there, without you strict "Legends"! We're heroes, and we have to do something!

Nima attempts to walk away, and Ichimo forced her to stop by words in distance. And that Ichimo's hair flares in blue as well.

Ichimo: Where do you think you're going, young lady!?

Nima: I'm going to the Library and a Portable Shuttle! If you're gonna punish me, fine! Do it when we get back home!

Gharon: N-nima-*

Nima: Gharon! Come on.

Insisted, Gharon would look at Ichimo, and back to Nima. Unsure what to decide, of course, he chose Nima's side. And Ichimo grits her teeth in seeing them off.

Ichimo: You know you'll just get lost! … … ...Sigh, dammit...! …Just what is with you two...?

Ichimo would head back to the others, as they've prepped for taking leave.

Tashki: … ...They left, didn't they?

Ichimo: … ...I wasn't expecting them to be this reckless. Why can't they just... …

Moses: **Placing his hand on Ichimo's shoulder** Let them be, Ichimo... I'm sure they just need time to think about all of this.

Nomika: They'll be fine... ...Just have faith in them.

Ichimo: … ...Have faith, huh...?

[Proceeds to main story]

– [During the remains of Meeting]

Putting what's happened aside, I had to focus on what's upon us.

Tashki: Moses. How long till we're prepped?

Moses: About no less than an hour or more. We depart in 16 hours sharp to fully ready through the cosmos.

[With Nima and Gharon]

Nima: So...Master. Is it alright if we stick with you on the flying part...?

Gharon: Cause we kinda don't know how to fly. Nor do that star stuff they're saying...

Ichimo: So long as you two hold unto my hands and each others, we'll manage through. It may put a tiny toll on me, but I'll be fine. We'll make it to our destination, post-haste.

Gharon: Think we'll grab some Fly-Thur M'giggies-*

Ichimo: Hell...No...

Gharon: Aw, come on! I'm hungry!

Ichimo: Then eat before the trip. I ain't yer taxi...-

Nima: ...Technically you kinda are-*

Ichimo: I'm sorry, did you say something, Nima? **Showing an annoyed glare**

Nima: N-nothing! Sorry, Sensei. **Water drop over-head**

Tashki: As said from Moses, ready up. If Zatracenie is gonna be present in that world, more than likely the other Souls of Evil may likely occur.

Nima: About that, how many enemies of these..."evil souls" are there that we're facing?

Nomika: Approximately... ...13. And they're not very cooperative to each other, either. It's all oddly intuitive with it all.

Nima: 13...!?

Gharon: Isn't that like...a totally outnumbering way of having you guys over-powered?

Moses: Not really. A number of them can be a threat, but can be defeated with some decent effort. Some annoying, and few are incredibly dangerous to meddle with. And if one is not careful...

Tashki: You'll basically be destroyed without a second thought.

Gharon: **Gulps**

Nima: I-I feel like joining might be a bad idea...

Ichimo: Oh? Givin' up so soon~?

Nima: … … … **Glares seriously with little sweat** No. I'll fight as hard as I can for this.

Ichimo: And you, Gharon?

Gharon: … ...S-same. **Trying not to panic**

[End of Nima/Gharon extra dialogues]Tashki: So to review quickly. Head for this world, stop any interfering bounds, defeat Zatracenie, and seal her for good.

Nomika: After that, we can have good advantage, and create a seal barriar upon that world for good too, nya?

Tashki: Yes.

I then deactivate the holomap and stored it among my clothing, gathered some of the work with Moses for a quick clean up and we then pledge before ending the Meeting. Just like before...

Ichimo: "To withstand all obstacles..."

Nomika: "To fight for what is right..."

Moses: "For even if the many shall disagree..."

Tashki: "We are Legends...Not heroes. Even if we may still be..."

Ichimo: "We fight for what is right unto All that Exists..."

Nomika: "In all universes, dimensions, dreams, memories and worlds altogether..."

Moses: "To fight for Balance, as much as we can..."

Tashki: "Until the very End... Together, as Legends..."

The Great Four: "To the Dawn, To the Dusk, Beyond Endeavor..."

Nima and Gharon would listen silently, remembering well of the pledge thoroughly, specially Gharon, surprisingly. And with that, the meeting ends, and we readied up on supplies and data intel. Moses heads out first, and then all of us together, grabbing our cloaks to exit our secret room, and passage. After that, we've headed for an inn elsewhere among the town, and signified that it's all right to discard the cloaks for now once inside.

Resting for a little while, Nomika then came to me for a moment to talk. As the others were resting in seperate beds of the same first-class room, lightning makes light, and in seconds later, thunder followed for some time with its mighty roar among the skies.

I was in a chair, reading a bit about dragons and angels before going to sleep, and that me and Nomika were still in our garbs.

[With Nima and Gharon]

Nima was nearby in a bed, sleeping, but awoke when Nomika came in and can hear the conversation silently and secretly. As the others were resting in seperate beds of the same first class room, lightning makes light, and in seconds later, thunder followed for some time with its mighty roar among the skies.

[Segment here is with and without Nima and Gharon]

I was in a chair, reading a bit about dragons and angels before going to sleep, and that me and Nomika were still in our garbs.

Nomika: Hey, Tashki?

Tashki: Yes?

Nomika: We've not spoken in quite a while... I-is it okay if we talk?

Tashki: **Smiling with unconditional love** Nomika... You know me completely as much as Ichimo does. It's okay to talk to me about anything.

Nomika: **Giggles silently, smiling as well** Of course. It's about your lone days elsewhere, and being part of Tyona's forces as a Rune Knight... Have you ever been lovesick, more than once?

Tashki: … … … **Frowning sadly** More than enough times, honestly... Times when I'm always like this, it often gets to me when something of an event becomes sentimental and meaningful enough... I'm not saying I'm some emo or whatever of such... ...Through time, I've found out that I'm an empath... Same goes for you and Ichimo.

Nomika: Eh-heh... Silly.

Tashki: Eh?

Nomika: Repeating the same thing before in a drift of memory. We already know that we're an empath.

Tashki: Hm. **Putting her fingertips to her forehead in being dumb** You're right... …

Nomika: You've done a hefty amount of Memory Cleanses too recently... Hope you're not forgetting everything at once.

Tashki: Well, Memory Cleansing is like freeing up space on a computer, and defragmenting files; compiling memories to remain fresh and be remembered when certain words from another could be triggered in order for that memory to be lit.

Nomika: To put the details aside... ...You've done such to endure the pain, and have been struggling to remember things often...haven't you?

Tashki: **Frowning more** … … …

Nomika: You shouldn't do such reckless things, Tashki... … ...We all love you... As a wonderful friend...an ally... And that we know you'll find happiness again...

She comes to hug me, and in return with understanding, I hug back... She is right... There's times when I keep having myself too alone from others, because of my dark past and small history of warfare... ...PTSD or so...And that my struggle for memories has grown a bit scary... My friends...my people... You're all here to remind me of my true and rightful path. ...And I must remember this unto myself—to believe in myself—To stay strong and be there for them as well... Even if I'm a messed up late-20s woman...

Tashki: Thank you, Nomika... ...I love you all just as much as I, to myself...and so on. ...I miss my home... My people... All of the youkai, freely having a blast in festivals, with booze and food. Those were the days I so wish to relive one day... ...Forever till everlasting peace...

Nomika: And we'll be there with you, to the very end. **Smiling brightly**

Nomika nods to me for a good night, as I nodded as well. I did had a couple of tears fallen, but...they were worth to release for this moment. I chose to stop reading, and headed for bed.

[End of segment]

[With Nima and Gharon]

But then I heard a voice toward me... Nima was awake.

Nima: Hey...Tashki?

Tashki: Nima? You're still awake?

Nima: Yeah, and...well... I-*

Tashki: You heard us talk, haven't you? **Smiles**

Nima: U-um... **Looks away**

Tashki: Need not be afraid, young one. Honesty is Absolute, even if lies must be necessary to avoid death in war. It's okay to be honest.

Nima: You're right... Yes, I did listen. I-I couldn't help it. ...But... ...Y-you two talked like you're sisters. Like you and Sensei, and Moses... You're all like a family, right?

Tashki: Mhm. Indeed we are.

Nima: You've all been fighting for a long long time right? ...Could you tell me how long?

Tashki: When I began and stuff? I think...about 30,000 cosmic years now.

Nima: What!?

Tashki: **Putting a finger to Nima's lips, ushering her to be more quiet from waking the others** Shhh!

Nima: … … …

I moved my finger away to let her talk silently.

Nima: 30,000...!? H-how old are you guys, really...?

Tashki: Just as about that long, only a bit longer. And we've experienced so many things.

Nima: I-I see...

Tashki: At any case, Nima. You have your physical and spiritual entity together. There's going to be times when you must release your Spirit to become very strong.

Nima: H-how do I do that? Me and Gharon would like to know.

Tashki: Whether or not your physical body can do much, if you two meditate enough to understand the boundaries beyond, like spirits, you can release your soul as a Spiritual Form. A form that awakens your soul to possess incredible power of your own origin. And judging from observing you and Gharon, you two have already done this "with" your physical entities, much like Moses. And that I'm very proud of seeing Ichimo making you two amazing.

Nima: A-ah... **Blushes** M-master should be praised for this. Without her, we'd be sitting ducks.

Tashki: Perhaps.

We would giggle as we spoke. As I would learn a bit about Nima.

Nima: Well...When Ichimo found me...She was in her red and white school uniform, with a teal ribbon. Wearing red ribbons behind her hair, her hair was very long, while wearing black stockings and leather shoes. Her clothes were all tattered and burnt too...as if she's worn it for the longest time.

Tashki: I see...

Nima: I was a little girl, training at Shinjai Dojo, till age 11. I was 10 when I met her. And when we sparred I could hardly even hurt her, let alone budge her. She was like a living god...standing and impervious against anything... Indomitable, even. Till she said "I'm still vulnerable. You just need to train harder, and increase your aura and power in order to put a bruise or more at me." I listened to her words...and she became like a kamisama to me... I watched her fight, with beautiful azure aura. She fights like a true master...of all arts. She even used any weapon against enemies effortlessly to where she's places their advantages against them.

Tashki: As expected from Ichimo~.

Nima: And after a whole year of knowing her, I then bravely pledged to be her student. That I wanna learn more, and become just like her one day. So that I can carry on her legacy.

Tashki: … … …

Nima: Wh-what's wrong?

Tashki: Nothing, it just...reminded of me possibly finding someone who could be like you... Whether a young one...or a daughter of my own blood... I kinda need to do that one day.

Nima: Oh, so you plan on getting married someday?

Tashki: Possibly. But...at any case... I'm glad to know you more, Nima. **Smiles**

Nima: **smiling as well** Same. Just one condition.

Tashki: Oh?

Nima: I wanna know you more as well as everyone in the group. So that one day, me and Gharon can be part of the family.

Tashki: Of course, Nima. Regulation or not, it matters not. The more help, the merrier.

Bidding her good night, I would turn my head over toward the window, seeing the rain finally stop. It was a full moon on this world... And it made me remember of someone... Someone whom was bound by the beloved moons... Despite of being a bit sentimental, I chose to quietly sleep till our time comes for departure.

[Segment of With Nima and Gharon elsewhere from -=Refuse their Plea=- Choice]

{Nima, as Narrator}

I just can't believe it... Sensei and her..."friends" have just rejected us all because they don't think we're any stronger... I want to be strong for Sensei, yet she just...ugh!

Me and Gharon were walking through town aimlessly, and that the rain wasn't letting up yet. Luckily with the Moon bright tonight, we can see at least. He looked awful though... I've not seen him gloomy like this after I...forced him into joining me in this blind dumb quest of heroism. Now I'm starting to question myself...

"Am I really being this childish...? All because of Master caring for our safety...?"

I stopped at a sheltered spot near an abandoned bonfire, flicking and sparking strongly against the rain. As it was also protected within a rusty iron cylinder of a large can. Gharon heads for it, putting his hands out to remain warm while we were both sheltered overhead from the rain.

Nima: Gharon...?

Gharon: Uh, hey... Wh-what's up? **Frowning and keeping warm**

Nima: Did I...mess up?

Gharon: Well...I dunno. We were rejected, right? So I thought maybe...you had a following lead on something.

Nima: Well, I thought maybe we could find transportation, and figure out why the Great Four are just so...insistent with the stupid wars of war.

Gharon: Well, from what I heard, they're actually against it too.

Nima: What?

Gharon: They said they don't agree with it, but they abide to it anyway for..."balance" and stuff.

Nima: Balance...Like that's ever easy.

Gharon: Well yeah...it's not. They keep saying "do what's right, even if all disagree".

I took a moment to think about how amazing Gharon's memory can be at times...but at this... I feel like I'm just being a whiner. But...no!

Nima: I'm not gonna take no for an answer from Sensei. I wanna fight with them. So do you want to, Gharon?

Gharon: Well...

Nima: Gharon...You came with me. Don't tell me you're backing away from this too?

Gharon: It's not that, it's just... Aren't you being a bit rash? It's not like you to be so arrogant.

Nima: E-eh...

Gharon: Sure, you're always uptight with things that annoy you, piss you off, and you're always loyal for Master. But... I have been noticing how you often get into things that get you in trouble.

Nima: You're not the only one, wise ass.

Gharon: H-hey! I'm just...trying to...- What am I saying?

Nima: …

Gharon: Tacos sound nice for right now...

Oh Gharon... I can't believe you said this much of being observant. Though he was right... He may not be bright...but he's a good person. I have to think...What would sensei do...?

Nima: We should find a place to where we can get some information. Anything to give us a lead on something. Anything.

Gharon: Well, I'll follow your lead, Nima. At this rate, I'm gonna be starvin'.

?: This is unusual.

A voice came out of nowhere and it caught me off guard. A red cloaked man with a red wizard hat was on his way through the town with a wagon of belongings, tarped strongly from the rain. His things must be very important. He was looking at us, and he stopped to grab a couple of things while speaking.

?: Rather a cold rainy night for oriental teenagers, aye? What're you two doing here this far from the cities?

Gharon: I'm searchin' for tacos! **Giving off a grin face**

?: … … …

Nima: P-please excuse Gharon here. I-I'm Nima, and Gharon's my friend and...fellow student. We're both part of a dojo.

?: I see... Here. Use these cloaks. Best to keep yourselves warm while following me.

Nima: You want us to follow you? Why?

Gharon: For tacos?

Nima: Gharon, shut up...

Gharon: But I'm hungry!

?: Hohoho, you two are really a handful then? I am Sahar. It's a pleasure to meet you. Worry not, you can trust me. I'll take you someplace warm for the night.

He sounded very honest and kind. But also held a strong scent of darkness, oddly. Questions brew in about him, while I nodded to Gharon into following me. Being guided by this Sahar, we were heading to an old library of sorts, and that it was at least sturdy enough for any weather.

Entering inside, it was dark, barren... As if it was vacated. Me and Gharon made our way to make a fire at the fireplace, grabbing some dried up wood left for who knows how long. Before we would witness, I heard many sounds a magic. I turned my head to wonder what Sahar was doing, knowing that he's some wizard, he...just made the place his home so suddenly. With many books and scrolls...even a table and chair at set near the fireplace.

Gharon witnessed this too and he was in awe of seeing such an amazing skill. Sahar was grabbing some more books and scrolls, and used some more magic to light up many candles and torches all over the place. It was becoming a pretty nice library and home.

I headed over to Sahar, wanting to ask him some things.

Nima: E-excuse me, Sahar... But do you know the Great Four...?

His eyes were lit in great concern, wondering more curiously with us by staring and holding a couple of books, heading for his desk.

Sahar: Indeed I do. If I may ask how you know of them?

Gharon: We kinda heard about them as legends, and from folklore and portraits and stuff...

Nima: We've...also found out that our Master, Ichimo, is one of them too.

Sahar: So the word is true... You're Ichimo's handful of trouble, aye?

He made a chuckle while I looked away in guilt. Gharon just chuckled, only to realize he's the trouble Sahar meant, and kept his trap shut.

Nima: Yes...

Sahar: You have honesty, dear Nima. A good step towards heroism.

Nima: Well...L-lemme explain about how we've...gotten alone.

Gharon: Uh, Nima? You sure you wanna-*

Nima: It's all right, Gharon... I trust Sahar.

Giving my trust at this, I've explained to Sahar thoroughly of what's happened. As he read and listened, he mumbled with a couple of eye brows risen at times. He then peered over to me, as I stood in front of his desk, and Gharon was able to start a fire. Keeping it healthy in its crackling flares at the fireplace.

Sahar: So you two were rejected by Tashki-moniki. The Astral Savior, Eternity's Angel.

Nima: Just...why though...? Ichimo knows we're ready, but she...

Sahar: Calm yourself. Surely there's a reason why. And by why, I mean I know of the reports of two students almost getting killed by a Goddess of Retribution. Unless, I'm mistaken...

Nima: O-oh...

Gharon: Damn we're fucking famous-*

Nima: No. "Infamous" is more like it...

Sahar: All I see...is that Ichimo's not exactly given you the chance to join the others just yet. And in that regard, you two just need more training, before you can have privilege to join the old Legends.

Nima: H-how is it you know of them anyway?

Sahar then brings out a book, with four heroes and others. It was a book of Sensei and all the others, literally in books. I could not believe that this was to be, and yet, there they were. With lore. Sahar shows me of many chapters, while Gharon comes over to join us.

Sahar: The Legendary Great Four, are a mighty group whom have fought many many wars in many realms. And that beforehand, Moses was the first to establish our league of doing what is right. He was leader of the mefelines for a while before meeting with Tashki.

Gharon: What's a mefeline?

Sahar takes off his cloak, revealing that he has cat ears and a tail. Which caught me and Gharon off guard.

Sahar: We are Ascendants, whom have once allied with humans long ago. During the Holic Era. And in the late points of the Demonhounds making an uprising, Moses and Henry, were skilled sellswords in such times among Koliminius Forests in their home world, Synyin. And during the demonhound raid through the forests, its where I was hailed as a general for my own forces of Synyin. And out of nowhere...Moses and Henry joined the frey, aiding my men. And that's how we've met.

Nima: How long was this known back then?

Sahar: 48,000 cosmic years approximately.

Gharon: Damn, you guys are old...

Sahar: Indeed. And through my days fighting with Moses, those were the golden ages. Hailing many victories, and that after slaying down Stakour in Moses' hand, we fell into the Age of Darkness. When Xertrinyde was awoken.

Gharon: Who dat?

Sahar: An unspeakable darkness with a raw evil just of an entity. A darkness that can shapeshift in many forms. And it was spreading like wildfire across the multiverse. And we've been fighting this fiend longer than anything, nor any history. Until we've heard many legends, of a prodigy to soon rise, and uphold the Era of Balance. And that...is where we found a world known as Earth in one dimension, with Tashki we've encountered.

Nima: And...You're saying Moses believes Tashki to be this prodigy of all Legends?

Sahar: We've followed Moses' word, and miraculously...he was in the right with all of his kind heart. And he believed strongly that Tashki was the one whom can take this mantle, and save us all. And in due time, we've underestimated her ways. For she bears no spiritual heritage, no lineage. She's a one of a kind soul, with blood of angels...and dragons, as human as she goes.

Gharon: Wait...she's a Hybrid?

Sahar: Yes.

Nima: But wait a second... If you say she has no lineage, then howcome her blood is mixed? Surely she has an origin.

Sahar: True. Everyone possesses one. But the main factor, is that we have no records of her kind before. We don't know how, or why she is here. She's simply with us. And when we found her, and Moses to train her, she's able to adapt to things so fast, it made a millennium worth of training like a joke.

Nima: Oh...so she's a mary sue?

Sahar: No. Because she's masterful in multiple aspects, she's still as flawed as all of us. ...She bears great anger, a short temper. Lack of tolerance towards anything unveiling pressure. She even bears an illness that makes her lose memory of things.

Gharon: She's a sore loser or something?

Nima: Gharon!

Gharon: What, I'm just asking...

Sahar: He isn't wrong, Nima. Tashki is no doubt a sore loser.

Nima: Oh.

Sahar: But even if she faces defeat or death, she always comes back as a stubborn mule while learning better. Same applies with Nomika, and Ichimo.

Nima: What do you mean?

Gharon: We heard something about this before...

Sahar: Well, since the three have grown up together, it turns out that the three of them are living prodigies. With aspects and powers of their own malice. They're souls, purely and unbelievably unique.

Nima: Kinda weird how they would have the same traits though...

Sahar: Indeed.

The more he talks about Tashki in particular, made me wonder why Moses placed all of his trust with those three.. Everything about them just seems...odd. I was too confused, so I chose to change the subject.

Nima: So...through time they became as what we see them as now, and have destroyed this Xertrinyde?

Sahar: You catch on quick, young one.

Gharon: So...because their like...Balance guardians or whatever, why did they refuse us?

Sahar: I thought that was obvious...

Nima: Don't mind Gharon... He's slow on things.

Gharon: No I'm not! I'm just rhetorically redundant.

Sahar: …

Nima: …

Gharon: …What?

Sahar: So since you two were rejected, what do you two plan on doing then?

Nima: We...thought about heading for that world they're going to. So that we can prove ourselves that we can do anything as they can.

Gharon: ...What she said. With them cosmic...space stuff-*

Nima: Don't overdo it, baka...

Sahar: So you would defy your sensei's words to prove her wrong then? Despite of facing heavy risks?

Nima: …

Should I just say "fuck it" and risk our lives? Or play safe and train at the dojo? To be honest...if we left home, it would just be fruitless. I'd rather see this through and have Sahar help us.

Nima: I will go as far as I can to see this done. And join back up with them on that world.

Sahar: I see... Very well. Since now you two are willing to join this, understand that there'll be dangers afoot. I can't exactly join in the fight, but I can at least be a rescuer when things get difficult. The world they're heading is this.

Pointing at a galactic map on his desk, it looked similar to what Moses had before, making me wonder if Sahar was the one who briefed with him before. It was the same world the Great Four were talking about.

Gharon: So...we're actually going?

Nima: Well, ask yourself. Do you wanna kick ass and prove Ichimo wrong?

Gharon: **Spark of excitement came to his face with a grin** Hell yeah! Let's go!

Nima: But...Sahar. Is there any way we can get over there with ease?

Sahar: I have an alternate way of traveling but it's only meant for emergencies. It's by casting Warp spells to a designated location with enough Astral knowledge. If you two are ready, we'll begin the casting. But before this...

Sahar grabs a couple of teal and blue large pearls, hand sized for the way they look. He hands them to us, and we both grabbed one.

Sahar: These Link pearls are used for magical communications, by having our souls linked to it, we'll establish a broadband cosmic connection to speak to one another from even other dimensions, realms, you name it. So long as the signals are strong enough.

I stuffed it among my garb, as Gharon would the same. We nodded to ready up for the warp sequence, and Sahar would grab his staff. Heading for the wider space of the library, Sahar commences magical formations, creating a circule among the floor, rotating around him with details of runes and other shapes.

Sahar: Alright. Join in the circule, and we'll be on our way.

We both walked into the circule, and Sahar began the next phase of the spell. Speaking an unknown language he transports us magically to elsewhere. And it was kinda instantaneous. I was already seeing ourselves in a jungle, looking around and feeling a different air and gravity... We're definitely in the world the Great Four are coming for.

[End of segment]

[Main Story]

[Tashki as Narrator]

After awakening with enough rest, we've all readied up our gear, and headed outside. With rain to have stopped, and the sun to rise in the far bright horizon, Moses began the casting of our departure. With no question nor anything to explain, Me, Ichimo and Nomika, all joined with Moses, and began to commence our castings as well.

[With Nima and Gharon]

Nima and Gharon weren't sure on what to say, but chose to be guided by Ichimo; their master signs them to come close, and Ichimo soon grabs both Nima and Gharon's hands. Nodding to be ready, I nod to confirm.

[Normal segment]

With all of us ready to fight unto war, a large bright white circule revolves all around us, with many details and runes unlike most. As we begun to glow brightly with radiant light, we make launch into flying fast up into the skies, and through space in such a short amount of time. And that as we flew as a single unit, many galactic stars and nebulas were visible with great beauty and breathtaking sights to behold. Along with Cosmic Plains often visible at certain spots here and there, revealing ethereal fields of crystalline starlight. Origins of these were as unknown since the Dawn of Humanity and universes.

[With Nima and Gharon]

+1, Ichimo, Nima, and Gharon

Amazed with so much to see, Gharon looks around freely, being amazed. While Nima giggles in excitement, while Ichimo watches them both. Silently smiling in letting them see so much, and to be on an adventure. A motherly scent she felt, in which made her wonder curiously more with her students.

[Normal segment]

 _Chapter 6: The Bringer of Darkness_

 _As Evil takes another step to another End..._

Heading for a pale world with similar bodies of water like earth, it's colour was oddly mysterious in the Dark Mercury Nebula. And as we've entered into its atmosphere, we land strongly among the dry grounds of a sturdy and foggy woods. Having the grounds crack and formed as a crater.

[With Nima and Gharon]

Nima and Gharon were so awestruck as well to land just fine with all of us, they were feeling shaky and woozy still from such. Into kneeling down to catch their balance and selves, Ichimo would kneel as well with casualness.

Ichimo: Alright. Take five.

Nima: Gods damn...!

Gharon: H-how do you guys do this stuff?

Ichimo: Take time to learn, and time to get used to. Hell, on my first time I actually hurled a bit.

Nima: Geez...

With them getting up slowly, Ichimo would dust off some stardust from her skirt, in which made Gharon sneeze a bit.

Ichimo: Aww, what~? Allergic to stardust?

Gharon: Whew...I think so? What is stardust, anyway?

Ichimo: Particle matter of stars that reside in the vacuum waves of space. Often found through phasing a few nebula borders and cluster storms.

Tashki: Oh, so you DID actually learned shit from me.

Ichimo: Who said I didn't~? **Grinning**

Nomika: Oh, here we go~. **Smiling**

Tashki: Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've explained something about this to you, that you hurled because of how much stardust you've inhaled.

Ichimo: I was sneezing in space, shut up. **Laughing**

Tashki: Oh my, a new scientific monument of this forming matter.

Gharon: The hell you girls on about?

Moses: Mind not of them. **Smiles** They often have casual arguments like this in their leisure.

Nima: And you're all being very calm due to entering an unknown foggy white world of sorts...

Ichimo: Part of the territory. We're practically used to just about anything, even though that science has nothin' to do with allergies.

Tashki: And I wonder how many scientists are wanting to experiment you for further human evolution? I'm sure you got some more to dip info with us on.

Ichimo: Says the bird-brain who's straight forward in fighting.

Tashki: **pouts** N-no, I'm not! Shut up!

And the usual would end with not much words, only laughter and sighs.

[Normal segment]

As we've looked around cautiously, and having our senses strong and precise. And after a quiet moment in observing the foggy woods of somewhat lush and dead trees...a presence was felt. A dark and powerful presence was emerging so suddenly towards us; a powerful female appears before in dark magenta coloured maiden-like clothing, with a silk cloth and ribbon upon her head.

With powerful red eyes peering towards us, with soft pale pink shoulder length hair flowing in the bursting winds, her bat-like wings flapped softly while floating in mid-air before, glaring down at us.

Tashki: **Caught surprised, glaring back** Z-Zatracenie!

Zatracenie: Tashki-moniki. And the Great Four, all together in a single world to oppose...one of us, of the Souls of Evil... Rather pathetic to compare power-wise.

[With Nima and Gharon]

Nima: Wh-who...

Zatracenie: Oh my~. Brought more victims to play with too. How gutsy~.

Gharon: How's that gutsy? I mean, a few of my guts were chopped but-*

Nima: Gharon, not now!

Zatracenie: … ...Adorable.

[Normal segment]

Moses: Try not to underestimate us like last time, dear. We're here to specifically find the one target attempting to destroy this world without consent or question.

Zatracenie: And I wonder whom that target could be...~ **Grinning while crossing her arms**

Ichimo: Oh the curiosity proceeds. You, know if you were a bit more closer, I could make a few more adjustments with the surface of that face of yours. As well as down below~ **Grinning**

Zatracenie: Charmed...

Nomika: **glaring** I am curious though... Exactly, "why" are you destroying this world, when there's many more out there?

Zatracenie: That is something for you to find out, soon enough. By all means, it is rude to accommodate thineself into businesses with women of higher reign.

Tashki: Higher reign...?

Holding my head gently, I began to remember very important memory fragments of long ago... And though what she spoke of was sorta true, I'm in no obligation to compare whom is higher in ranks...

[With Nima and Gharon]

Nima: We're not here to bow down to anyone if that's what you're implying!

Gharon: Same time though, it'd be interesting to have a cute bat girl as a boss-*

Ichimo: Gharon! **Glaring at him**

Gharon: Well, it's a thought! You're the one who brought up in plowing her.

Ichimo: For the love of Tilith... **Facepalm**

Zatracenie: Having trouble down there, "Master" Ichimo~?

Ichimo: You stay outta this-* ...Wait, how do you...

[Normal segment]

Zatracenie: I've heard word about Thanid's trouble dealing with you, Ichimo. And that it was quite a disappointment how she abuses "her" blessing in such a rash approach. And I have to say...it was also disappointing to see your students fail miserably.

Ichimo: … … ...

Zatracenie: But I think enough is said for our weary conversation...

Soon raising her hand up, she's risen her aura incredibly high. Making it visible enough to flow like dark violet flames. As she did this, gravity itself began to grow heavy from her aura and soul pressure all around us in a large radius, and all of us began to struggle against this unforgiving new approach. Having us all kneel down with our hands forcing ourselves up.

[With Nima and Gharon]

Nima and Gharon were unable to move, for their bodies were fully forced to the ground face down, groaning and wincing from such a radius of power. Too weak to withstand this it would seem...

Nima: Can't...! ...Move...!

Gharon: Ghh! It's crushing me...!

[Normal segment]

Zatracenie: This is a warning to you, mere "legends". Stay...out, of my way...! Or you too, shall face my ultima wrath.

Tashki: **Struggling the hardest to stand with one leg, and knee to the ground** Stop...! You know this will only end badly!

Zatracenie: Indeed it will...

Tashki: But destroying your home!?

Zatracenie: … … ...Nonsense.

Having her aura fade away, the gravity was shifted back to normal, having all of us pant for a moment, before I could even make another word.

Zatracenie: This world is nothing to me, Astral Savior. I have no home. And all I seek...is destruction, and full domination unto thee all. And if you so wish to meet your worthless ends...You will meet me at the Crimson Canyon of Youkai. May your sorry ends come sooner!

It was then she casts a warping sequence of her darkness to vanish without a trace. Warped to a different location. Unable to sense it, she is clever enough to hinder her soul so easily...

[With Nima and Gharon]

Nima and Gharon panted the most, while Ichimo tumbled her way to them, placing her hands on their backs to hope they were alright.

[Normal segment]

Seeing everyone to be okay. I gathered by balance back while checking on my rune cube to see anything on radar.

Tashki: **Catching her breath** Damn... She's much stronger than anticipated...

Moses: Undoubtedly... It's obvious now that they've been preparing for this day...

Nomika: But so have we! We've all been training hard too... But that aura...

Ichimo: It's definitely something to keep in mind on. I mean...so long as we unleash our own, we can withstand this.

Nomika: I don't know...unless we do a Limit Break or something.

Ichimo: Oh hah-hah... Do we have anything on radar to where Zatracenie might be?

Ichimo and Nomika grouped up with me and Moses to watch the map of this world.

[With Nima and Gharon]

Ichimo, Nomika, Nima, and Gharon grouped up with me and Moses to watch the map of this world.

[Normal segment]

Moses: **Observing with Tashki** Looks like the canyon is a bit far off, and that darkness is growing the most over there...

Tashki: This is odd... ...How is she commencing this much darkness...?

Nomika: ...I think I remember seeing something like this before.

[With Nima and Gharon]

Gharon: You have?

Nomika: Mhm. When there's darkness or energy gathering without a host, it's usually coming from being absorbed to another location. Often like how a generator has energy, but is transferred to another source of energy implementation.

Nima: So...that means...

[Normal segment]

Nomika: When there's darkness or energy gathering without a host, it's usually coming from being absorbed to another location. Often like how a generator has energy, but is transferred to another source of energy implementation.

Moses: …Well, we don't know for certain. It's a brilliant assumption yes, but supposedly we'll have to find out exactly how she's doing this.

Ichimo: N'oh shit...

Tashki: By all means, we'll need to move. Fast. And since many of the Distorted Youkai are coming in a wide arc of the far fields of the jungle ahead, we'll have to split up in two teams.

Nomika: I'll go with Moses.

Moses: All right.

Ichimo: Guess it's just me and you, Tash.

Tashki: Right.

For those that don't know, Distorted Youkai are fragmented souls of female fairies, demons, succubus', harpies, male orcs, goblins, hobgoblins, imps, and so on. There's even non-gendered ones out there, along with wyverns and dragons. Their origins and realms were wiped out clean due to their very sources of worlds once inhabited. And as they've fallen, they've been distorted through timeless and space dis-ruptures due to many dimensional loops.

[With Nima and Gharon]

Tashki: Nima, you can come with us. Gharon, go with Moses and Nomika. It'll be a start for you two to begin some good exercise.

Gharon: Okay.

Nima: I've...got something to ask. What are Distorted Youkai, exactly?

Tashki: Distorted Youkai are fragmented souls of female fairies, demons, succubus', harpies, male orcs, goblins, hobgoblins, imps, and so on. There's even non-gendered ones out there, along with wyverns and dragons. Their origins and realms were wiped out clean due to their very sources of worlds once inhabited. And as they've fallen, they've been distorted through timeless and space dis-ruptures due to many dimensional loops.

Gharon: That sounds...pretty gnarly.

Ichimo: I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say gnarly...

Gharon: How bout tubular~?

Ichimo: Shut up, Gharon...!

Gharon: Or "funky"-*

Ichimo: SHUT UP, GHARON!

A few chuckles and laughs were a bit heard, as we nod to confirm a vast departure. With me and Moses knowing where to go.

[Normal segment]

With nothing much to say, and knowing what's ahead without hesitation, we began to depart, with me and Moses knowing where to go.

Moses: Stay safe.

Tashki: You as well. All of you. This is where war continues once again.

Ichimo: As we fight endlessly.

Nomika: Till the task is done. Like old times. **Smiles**

Practically...enough is said as we've all split up. And before we know it, after a few tracks of reaching to the jungle, distorted youkai began to emerge and attack in many sides. Bringing out my swords, and Ichimo firing up with her blue auras in having her hair change colour, we've readied to fight, and take down a number of the youkai in due haste, masterfully progressing.

On Moses' side, he readies his Ehnstar, and fought with multiple crystalline forces, and that Nomika rallied with him through various buffs of the dragoon, before they both make powerful destruction towards many youkai. With Moses hacking and slashing in his own stalwart speed, and Nomika, jumping high and low in catching a number of the youkai off guard. Swinging her lance effortlessly in wide arcs and ridding many with complex dances of the spear.

[With Nima and Gharon]

Nima tackles toward one of the distorted youkai before unleashing her own set of blue aura combo strikes of punches and kicks. Being agile enough to avoid some attacks, and doing her best to take a number of them down, and trying to keep up. And among one of the ledges, she jumps up to catch the ledge. But missing it and winces.

Luckily enough, Ichimo grabs Nima's hand, smiling to her, as she did the same in being helped.

Ichimo: No one is left behind.

Nima: Thank you, sensei. Sorry for being slow-*

Ichimo: No no. It's my fault for not training you two enough. So, it's my responsibility to see you make this through.

Tashki: All of us, have a responsibility. And at this point...you're one of us, Nima.

I helped with Ichimo to grab Nima's other hand, boosting her right up over the ledge, and she lands by her feet. More than obviously, Nima was very happy and excited, as we progress through the jungles.

[Moses' Side – as Narrator]

As Tashki was a head start from us like the usual, me and Nomika ensure for Gharon to at least have a good feast of youkai in his regard. While we handle the upper number of many youkai. And Gharon himself, readied instinctively, into charging at the number of youkai that have passed me and Nomika, and he fought quite well.

Using his fiery aura and strength, he punches and kicks a many number of them quickly and consecutively, trying to make sure he doesn't get cornered. And as he took down a number of them, more came and brought him toward into a surrounding. As they've all charged at him, he jumps high up and dives back down to unleash a blast of his own orange aura, obliterating many of them.

He was already getting tuckered out, thus we came to his side, as I reach out for his hand.

Moses: Try not to overdo it. This is only, the beginning.

Gharon: **Grabbing his hand** Sheesh...! Wasn't expecting this much hassle.

Nomika: Focus. We stay as a team, and remain as a mighty tower of such.

Moses, wanna show Gharon a few tips of teamwork?

Moses: **Chuckles** Aye. I kinda missed teaming up with one of you girls often. Formation Exiled Ring.

Nomika: Got it! **Smiles and readies**

Allowing Gharon to watch, Me and Nomika readied in pin pointing her spear, I held onto it as well. And as we both casted a couple of elements and power, we've charged straight at the next wave of the distorted youkai, making a frontal shockwave in blowing them away with pure power. Nomika swings me up with her spear, and she flash steps fast enough to make a ring formation of fire around a number of youkai to trap them. By then, I dive down with my blade charged up, and landed roughly while stabbing Ehnstar to the ground. Bursting many crystalline bodies of spiked formations, and destroying them all in the ring of fire.

After the attack, Gharon was left surprised on how teamwork could be done. While we looked over toward him.

Moses: Working together, not only increases our will, and power.

Nomika: But it also displays cooperation, and helping as best as possible to see the attacks be done, and continue onward.

Gharon: Yoooo...I wanna do somethin' like that! That was awesome!

Smiling in seeing his excitement, I can tell he was more than ready to try new things on the way.

[Normal segment] – [Moses Narrator]

As Tashki was a head start from us like the usual, me and Nomika, made our way through the many numbers of distorted Youkai and fought as strongly as ever. Knowing that Tashki and Ichimo would commence multiple forms of teamwork, I smiled to hear Nomika's words.

Nomika: Wanna try a new attack we've worked on?

Moses: **Chuckles** Aye. I kinda missed teaming up with one of you girls often. Formation Exiled Ring.

Nomika: Got it! **Smiles and readies**

Me and Nomika readied in pin pointing her spear, I held onto it as well. And as we both casted a couple of elements and power, we've charged straight at the next wave of the distorted youkai, making a frontal shockwave in blowing them away with pure power. Nomika swings me up with her spear, and she flash steps fast enough to make a ring formation of fire around a number of youkai to trap them. By then, I dive down with my blade charged up, and landed roughly while stabbing Ehnstar to the ground. Bursting many crystalline bodies of spiked formations, and destroying them all in the ring of fire.

After the attack, we've pressed onward without another second lost.

-=Refuse their plea=-

[Nima, Gharon, and Sahar]

-Nima as Narrator-

With Sahar as our only guide, he brings out a map, sorted as sheepskin fabric, while me and Gharon went over to him.

Sahar: The Great Four are already on this world. Seems like we're on time.

Nima: Where are they?

Sahar: South east from here. Ways off from them.

Gharon: Wait, how can you tell?

Sahar: You're asking an old codger who can sense presences and powers, light years away. I'm pretty sure I make a wonderful compass.

Gharon: **derp face with no grin** Oh.

Nima: **Giggles**

But before we grew comfortable, we then feel a powerful gravity shift, having me wince and forced to the ground fully face down. Gharon was too, yet Sahar was gritting his teeth from the sudden change. Kneeling down by one knee and one hand to the ground, and his other on his knee.

Nima: Wh-what is this...!? It hurts...!

Gharon: Dammit...! Make it stop...!

Sahar: Ngh...! Someone is unleashing their fury of powerful aura... ...It must be Zatracenie...!

Gharon: You mean...the enemy?

After some time, it stopped. Gravity was back to normal, and I panted heavily from such a thing... It was unreal. Gharon was panting too, but Sahar was breathing a little bit easier and recuperating a bit faster. Helping us up, I catch my breath for a moment before growing more worried.

Nima: This...Zatracenie...? What is she...? Just...who is she?

Sahar: She is one of the strongest Souls of Evil. A literal threat to All.

Gharon: The strongest...!? How are we gonna compete against that?

Sahar: The Great Four, obviously. It's why they're here to stop her, and make sure this world doesn't fall like all others. And not only has Zatracenie gotten stronger...she's even expanded her forces of Distorted Youkai.

Nima: Distorted Youkai?

Sahar: Fragmented souls. Female fairies, demons, succubus', harpies, male orcs, goblins, hobgoblins, imps, and etc. There's even non-gendered ones out there, along with wyverns and dragons. Their origins and realms were wiped out clean due to their very sources of worlds once inhabited. And as they've fallen, they've been distorted through timeless and space dis-ruptures due to many dimensional loops.

Gharon: Ehhh... **completely lost**

Nima: You mean...they're like incomplete souls that have lost their purpose?

Sahar: Indeed. And because of this, the Souls of Evil have found a way to control them all. Making them as a unique force. And it's not upon the fragmented wills. It's because they're only being controlled by one whom can manipulate these poor beings. At the same time though, if nothing was controlling them...they'd attack us nonetheless.

Nima: … … ...This is too much... I didn't think we'd be getting ourselves into this mess...and it's...all my fault... **Frowning sadly** I should've just listened to Sensei...

Sahar then kneeled to look at me sincerely. I was unsure what to think for right now...

Sahar: Did you know at first...Tashki was like this, when she began to fight?

Nima: Ah...?

Sahar: Everyone, must make a start for something. For if we stray from our true paths or otherwise, we'd only just be running away.

Nima: … … …

Sahar: I am sure, Ichimo will forgive you, once you return to her.

Gharon: Not sure she'll forgive me.

Sahar: **chuckles** Ohoh, I'm sure. Judging from how you are, you were just being guided by your friend Nima. Is that not so?

Gharon: … … ...Nima and I are friends. I can't just let her do this alone.

I was surprised to hear this from Gharon, and I began to tear up in looking at him.

Nima: Gharon...

Gharon: All of us have to stick together, and fight. That's what we wanted, right?

Nima: … … ...You're right.

Wiping my tears away, I felt a strong will and need to do this. With a new way...to fix all of this. I slowly smiled and looked back at Sahar.

Nima: Sahar. Where are the Great Four?

Sahar: **Points at his map** In my calculations, they're presumably heading towards the strongest source of darkness. Around right here. So if you plan to fight the distorted youkai, best be careful. If it gets dicey, I'll assist.

Nima: So...wait a second... Are you saying you're just here to guide us back? The whole time?

He smiled softly, and admitted in nodding.

Sahar: Is it not obvious? The Great Four are whom you need to ally with.

Nima: But what about the Regulation? What about Tashki's word?

Sahar: The Regulation was only made to usher fear to anyone whom may know of the war. But it doesn't mean this war has rules to begin with. For every war...has no rules. And as for Tashki... Even regret can befall on even someone like her. She's human, just as much as you two are. And I'm sure she'll allow you two back.

Nima: … … ….Thank you.

Gharon: Yeah. Thanks.

Sahar: You two better get going. The youkai are growing in numbers, so do make haste.

Nima: Right. Ready, Gharon?

Gharon: Yep.

With enough confidence, I lead the way to where Sahar guides us through. And soon enough were being attacked by Distorted Youkai. With me and Gharon ready to fight, we give it our all with our auras lit, and striking back with many punches and kicks.

Making our way through the jungles finally, we jump and dash quickly in hopes to reach the Great Four. And soon...

[Normal Segment]

 _Chapter 7: The Sword of the Stars_

 _Another Legend walks, as an assumed Soul of Evil...  
_

[Tashki, as Narrator]

After enough progress through the jungles, we've soon reached towards a bridge and a large field with cliff edges on the other side. Making our way through the sturdy yet rusted bridge, there were no problems whatsoever. Though supposedly if we flew, it'd only attract unnecessary attention. Even if it may haste our traveling. In my opinion, flying is not an option.

Especially since the last time I flew in a hot zone war-area, I was struck down hard by one of the Souls of Evil, and that wasn't a fun day for me... Sure, I can learn to not get bombarded again, but...in this world, something is telling me not to. It's not just dumb, it's just weird, okay?

Anyway, as soon as we've reached for the large field, I stopped. Forcing everyone to do the same.

Ichimo: … ...Tashki.

Tashki: ...We're not alone.

Nomika: This presence feels...unusual...but familiar.

Moses: … ...I think, we need to move back.

Ichimo: Dude, if we go back, it'll just delay the inevitable.

Moses: That's not what I mean...

In due time, Ichimo and Nomika then finally understood why, feeling my very senses too.

[With Nima, and Gharon]

Nima: What do you mean?

Gharon: What's going on? Why stop?

Moses: … We all need to step back for Tashki. Right now.

Nima: What?

[Normal Segment]

As they stood back, I walked forward, knowing that this presence was awfully familiar. And within the fog of the large field growing heavy, I noticed a figure in the distance. A samurai like woman, with short neck length white hair with a charcoal-black ribbon, in a ruffled and old clothing of tan and pale dark green hued dress. With black armour of a shoulder plate and hip plates through a couple of ribbons tied, her red feral eyes peered toward me, glowing with a hateful stare.

With a black butterfly, glowing in a violet hue, it fluttered around this woman, as she was holding a long katana. She was walking toward me, with every step feeling like a small quake, and that every step she made, created cracks on the ground. Her aura mass was intense, unlike anyone I've ever felt too...

?: Astral Savior.

Tashki: … ...Sword of the Stars. So you're here too?

?: Whom is to question my place, Tashki...? It is all of thee, whom are interlopers unto my old...frail, and damned home?

Tashki: What!?

Nomika: This is her home?

[With Nima, and Gharon]

While standing before this woman, Nima and Gharon, whom stayed with the others whispered.

Nima: W-who is she...?

Gharon: I'm... ...just gonna shut up for this one.

Nima: Please do.

Gharon: H-hey...!

Nima: Moses...Why are we stepping aside though?

Moses: Because this, is a dual. And when facing someone like this one... It's best to stay away.

Gharon: Why not just all of us attack her though?

Ichimo: Understand, young ones, that when facing this one bitch out of all people...Tashki is the only one whom can stand up against her.

Nima: Nh...

[Normal Segment]

?: Indeed... ...This is my home. All that I know and once loved. And obviously enough, you will never understand fully of its histories, nor of my pain.

Tashki: What if I was able to...? For you?

?: **Angered** DON'T bother in trying! I've remained silent for the longest time. Hailed to stand with what is more right for Balance. Unlike you...Tashki.

Tashki: Dies...You don't have to do this. We're trying to save this world.

Dies: Hah! And what makes you think this world can be saved!? It is no more... I've already destroyed everything upon it... All that there is, is one of the origin of the Ancient Creatures.

Tashki: !? Here...!?

Dies: And you will witness the wrath of their claim...

Tashki: But Zatracenie is going to destroy this world with ease! Don't you at least have a single speck of defiance unto a Soul of Evil, trying to rid your world!?

Dies: … … ...If she claims to destroy my world for a reason, it matters not. This was my home...and now it's nothing as it is. Pale...and forgotten. Ready up, Tashki...It's time we cast Judgment...unto Fate itself.

Still insistent to reason with her, Dies (Dee'yis) readies up her stances with her blade, revealing that I've no choice but to fight. Increasing our auras strongly, my Golden aura and cybernetic blue aura flowed smoothly while holding onto my swords' handles, as Dies does the same. A quiet, yet powerful stance against each other, like the old ways of the samurai, and ninja.

[With Nima, and Gharon]

Nima and Gharon watched carefully with Ichimo, Nomika, and Moses, as they were becoming afraid in feeling the intensity. Yet they held strong in readying for anything.

[Normal Segment]

Nomika readies for a barrier cast with Ichimo, while Moses crosses his arms to defend the front defense while watching carefully.

The gods faintly chant in this dire moment, as lightning of our auras began to spark at times, forcing the earths to shaken more harshly. Revealing that we're ready to strike. We glare at each other in much seriousness, with nothing to hide.

Soon in a sudden spike of our presences, Me and Dies have flash stepped at each other, make a powerful ear pierce slash strike from our blinding first sword attack. More slashes were seen in the middle, even after our first single swipe. And we were appearing in opposite sides of the field all of a sudden, and following afterward, I came back toward her with another flash step, as she did the same.

And every attack we made imbued powerful shockwaves of our auras, revealing so much power being forced in. Soon enough we were in many clashes against each other, with my two swords and her katana; we've commence flurries of many sword attacks, much too fast than the normal eye. Hell, even for a god's eyes. Every slash unto another with blocks and deflections, sounded at 2 milliseconds before we clashed our blades together into a lockdown. Forcing against each other with our swords while shockwaves emit from our pushing, and as the grounds quake and erupt from the uncanny pressure of power.

I keep making force against her, as she does the same. We were at an equal match. Soon enough, Dies swings her katana up to try having me lose grip of my sword, but no avail. I kept hold of the handles of my blade, and readied to attack. But before I could interact, Dies kept her blade up, and began to roar intensely, with an emerging unknown monster appearing behind her. The tales were true...an Ancient Creature! Roaring with her!

The earths shaken strongly with powerful dark teal hued sound waves from their roars, with boulders and trees floating from the plucked grounds, having me panic and forcing my heart to beat fast. After the roars, the creature vanishes within her, and I back-flash stepped away with some distance.

Tashki: Th-that monster! That was...-*

Dies: An Ancient Creature, whom now rests within my body..and blade. Norus Kotoshi!

Instantly, Dies has flash stepped behind me, and attempts a strong horizontal aura imbued slash toward me. I blocked quickly enough with my sword imbued with auras too behind myself, yet I stuttered from the strike. And miraculously before I could figure out her next attack, Dies held herself in a side samurai stand, and her shoulder pad began to emerge in an unknown shape.

Rapid and powerful, it emerges as a black tentacle, whipping lashes at me, and cause damage at my cheek and shoulder. It hurts...and that it felt so different in painful methods of stinging and stunning. Wincing, I flash stepped at her from being attacked, and soon catch her off guard at her opening side, swinging both my blades up continuously as Cyber Sign: Nouler.

With Dies caught wincing and trying to block, I forced her into the airs of continuously and rapidly swinging up at her with both my blades in my dance of flying—with shockwaves in each rapid slash—and I flew upward to swing my swords down at Dies. Plunging her to the grounds hard along with a commenced cybernetic blue lightning bolt harshly strike at her from my slashing. I backed away from making a small crater on Dies, and readied in stance.

It was then she would rise back up quickly, despite of a number of cuts on her body, yet...it made her grin ferociously with sharp gritting teeth, and she would laugh evil-like. Getting out of the small crater, she slowly walks toward me, as I did the same with no fear.

Dies: Hehehehahahahah! Try as you might, but the more you hurt me...the more I grow impossible to budge... This is nothing compared to the wars I've been in!

Tashki: You and me both...

By then she suddenly phantom steps. A move that nullifies her presence. Having me blind. Catching me off guard, I readied strongly. Waiting for a beat of a presence or aura to appear. And closing my eyes, after waiting quietly, I then felt my intuition saying to block to the right. Quickly to turn, I used my blade to block, and Dies' vertical swinging down aura strike enforced an aura wave against my blades, forcing me to be dragged among the grounds from this attack.

I tried to deflect it upward, but it led me to be slashed by my right upper body and collarbone, with blood trailing from the lower point of the wave being deflected, I screamed and winced a bit as I was forced off to the ledge of a cliff of the large field. Forcing me to stab the ledge with my blade to elude from falling.

Dies flash steps at the edge to where I'm at, staring down and seeing me wounded. My eyes were tightly closed from the attack, and I wince in looking up.

Dies: Get. Up.

Tashki: Gh...!?

Dies: I said! **Grabbing me from the back top of my clothing** GET! UP!

Dies threw me upward and over herself, having me fall to my back, and then to my feet and knees. With my hands on the ground and my swords still in my hands, blood fell from my body. But the cut wasn't too deep, thanks to my aura being as my shield. I rose up carefully, and chose to do the same on Dies.

Phantom stepping, I was behind her , to make a strike with both my blades, yet Dies blocks it strongly before emerging her left eye and left hand to be darken in a monsterous look. Her hand was emerged as some black claw, as she uses both her katana and claw to make a powerful cross slash at me. Except I had enough feet from her to do the same, and that the auras of the cross slashes made an explosion from such.

It forced me away, but Dies was right at where the explosion was. Feeling her presence, she was just...right there. Not even budged. She was no doubt more wounded, but it didn't stop her. She came walking towards me with small earthquake steps, and chose to throw a few small blades toward me with imbued auras from the creature. I used my speed to deflect the blades with my swords in a dance, but by then she came at me to unleash her heavy flurry katana strikes.

Ushered to increase my auras, I block strongly against ever flurried slash being against, and we were once again in a clash. With our auras sparking with hued lightnings, they were flowing more rapidly, in this turmoil of a fight, and I deflect her blade down to make a slash at her, but...she didn't budge. I slashed again, and it felt like I'm hitting a titan... She was being cut, but just barely!

Dies: Isn't it obvious...?

Tashki: Now I get it... ...The more you're hurt and when in a critical state...your aura mass increases to the harshest and heaviest of weight. And that it makes you impossible to be budged by ANY attack!

Dies: You catch on...perfectly.

Suddenly she charges in by grabbing my collar of my top, having me risen up. Gritting my teeth and wincing, she attempts to stab me with her enforced katana, but nay...I used my Nylos Infinitum sword to deflect against the stab, despite of cutting me to my left side of my stomach. After that, quickly, I used my other hand to grab her by the collar as well when she was close enough, to make a strong headbutt at her forehead.

Wincing Dies was caught off guard from such, closing her eyes tightly and letting me go, as she loses concentration with her mass aura. Backing away from such, I was able to receive my one chance to finish this off. Commencing my Auras to rapidly flow like Lightning, along with small spheres of aura flowing around me, I readied my Star Sign: Zantetsuken.

Using much of my auras, I make one single cross slash in an Astral Step at Dies, and she was caused to a halt in confusion. I appeared behind her in the distance, and after a second, hundreds of powerful bright blue slashes were made right at Dies, and literally forced her upward and in a direction through the air to be blown away, and hitting unto a cliffside near the destined path.

As hits the ground hard while standing a bit, she winces and loses grip of her katana, falling to the grounds face-down, and being wounded enough. I sheathed my blades, and waddled a bit from such an attack and from my wounds. Having my auras fade, I headed over to Dies, and kneeled down from exhaustion. Every attack we've made...was much too powerful. We were like gods in a mere world at our mercy, yet Dies was considerable enough to not do something so foolish... And that I too held back.

But the way we compressed our auras like this...every attack was just so brutal... I felt like I was facing an entire fleet of an endless bullet hell and got caught in the hellfire.

Tashki: Dies...hh...

Dies: Damn you...hh...hh... So you found ways to overcome the mass...

Tashki: It wasn't about it much...it's whom that controls it...

Dies: Ngh... ...Just why...? Why here...?

Tashki: You mean Zatracenie?

Dies: … … …

Tashki: ...We don't know why. We're just here...to stop her from doing something that could be unforgiving... If your world...your home is destroyed...it would disrupt the Balance that you cherish...

Dies: I see... …

Tashki: That's a first... ...You actually listened to me.

Dies: All of this just feels familiar... I don't recall...

The way she spoke... ...Dies... ...Are you one of...

Tashki: May I ask you something...? ...Was there someone you cherished long ago, whom was a head mistress of a clan once?

Dies: … ...How the hell, do you know...? **glaring with blood falling to the ground**

Tashki: Because I think...I know who you really are...

Dies: Hmph...Don't make me laugh...

Perhaps it's too soon to say. But seeing her like this, I cannot stomach... I chose to pluck a fruit off of my hat, and that soon, it emerges and forms into a Yggdrasil Berry. A yellow bell shaped berry. I handed it to Dies.

Tashki: Please do not fear...It's an Yggdrasil Berry. It'll help heal your wounds overnight.

Dies: Wh-what...? Why...?

Tashki: … ...To hope that someday...we could come to a compromise into stop fighting like this. ...I don't wanna be your enemy.

Dies: … … …

Dies didn't say a word, for eventually, she grabs the berry carefully and eats it whole. Panting, she grabs her katana, and looked at me with a harsh glare. I chose...not to glare back. Yet I had pity for her. Showing that I will not be hostile to her...for right now.

Miraculously in a turn of events, she sighed and flash steps away from the field. Hindering her presence and revealing that she's retreated. I sighed softly to see this over...only to fall down, face up. Losing consciousness. Everyone came to my side when I was losing vision, and before I know it, I was at a camp in the evening.

[Nomika, as Narrator]

To cover up Tashki's side, I watched the whole fight with her and Dies fighting. Ichimo kept calm with me while Moses watched.

[With Nima, and Gharon]

Nima and Gharon didn't fully understood the magnitude of the fight, yet they'd ask some things.

Nima: So, who is that exactly?

Nomika: That's Dies Genspensfeuer. A Soul whom is part of the war.

Gharon: What kind of a last name is that?

Nomika: **shrugs**

Moses: Presumably, we believe she's a Soul of Evil. But it turns out, in Tashki's case, that is not to be.

Gharon: What do you mean?

Ichimo: There are souls as strong and powerful as we all are, whom are legends in their own according measure. And for Dies' case, she's a bit more neutral. Someone who follows Balance in a different way.

Nima: Oh... But the way they fight. It's...beyond anything endeavoring...

Gharon: It also looked like a big mortal fight...

Ichimo: Well, true. It is rather mortal much.

Nomika: They're, how to say...compressing their auras to ensure they don't blow up this world.

Nima: Th-they can do that!?

Moses: We call can. It's a safety measure that we use to hope that we all don't over do it.

Ichimo: Something for you two to understand, one day.

Nima: I-I...guess.

Gharon: Oh, I get it...it's like compressing gum in a bucket.

Nomika: …Eh?

Ichimo: Don't mind him. At least consider that he gets the idea.

Nomika: **giggles** Fair enough.

[Normal Segment]

So, with the battle to end, I noticed Tashki was the victor, and came to Dies all wounded up. Both of them... Tashki plucked something off of her hat, giving it to Dies. I tilted my head in curiosity, only to realize that she's giving a Yggdrasil Berry to Dies all of a sudden. Moses noticed it too.

And seeing Dies to retreat, we all noticed Tashki falling down. I panicked and called out for her, while Ichimo, and Moses did the same.

[With Nima, and Gharon]

And seeing Dies to retreat, we all noticed Tashki falling down. I panicked and called out for her, while Ichimo, Moses, Nima and Gharon did the same.

[Normal Segment]

I grabbed some bandages and medicinal stuff from my storage cube, while Ichimo held her up carefully. Moses casts some Cure magic to help ease off the bleeding of Tashki's body, and that all of us were very worried for her.

[With Nima, and Gharon]

Nima and Gharon watched, and hoped to at least help too soon while we tended to Tashki's wounds.

[Normal Segment]

Tending to her wounds, Moses picks Tashki up after bandaging her up, and Ichimo takes lead to a suitable safe zone.

-=Refuse their plea Choice=-

[Nima as Narrator of chapter 7]

The more we traveled the more we keep fighting youkai on the way. After a few fights, me and Gharon have developed a way to use teamwork as an intuitive matter. Commencing our new attack, Gharon and I grabs our arms together, and when the distorted youkai drew near, he swings me around faster and faster, and I released my aura unto my legs. Using them to kick the youkai harshly away as Gharon swung me like a twister. He then throws me toward a small rallied group of youkai in the near distance, and I infused my feet to unleash a devastating blow of an Aura blast at them. Making them disintegrate.

Doing this was much fun. Yet I wish we weren't abandoned like this... However, I know we can set things right with sensei and Tashki. During my Aura Blast, Gharon was charging up for his aura blast too, and when the youkai were surrounding him, I rushed in with him, and made release of my aura to defend with him. We both explode our aura in making a powerful blast on all of the youkai around us.

The path was clear, and me and Gharon did a high five while dashing onward. We spoke on the way too.

Nima: **smiles** This is so much fun! I didn't think you were very convenient when in real battles, Gharon.

Gharon: **grinning with a chuckle** Comes with instinct. And yeah, totally more fun with another by my side!

Nima: Still don't know why you're always dumb at times.

Gharon: I'm not dumb~! **Gives a shit-eating grin while moving without looking** I'm sufficiently incompetent-*

As point proven Gharon hits himself into a tree and I stopped to head back to see if he was alright. Obviously he wasn't looking at where he was going, of course. And I giggle when I see him on his rump, feeling his face.

Nima: I guess you're right on that one.

Gharon: Eh-heh... Some hot dogs sound nice right now.

Nima: When did you start thinking of hot dogs at a time like this?

Gharon: Cause I'm hungry?

Nima: … ...*Closing my eyes with a smile* You're so hopeless.

With Gharon to recuperate, and after traveling, we've noticed a bridge and an upper cliff with-holding a large field. I felt very strong auras nearby and it was feeling...ominous. Unlike anything I've ever felt before. Was Sensei fighting?

Soon as we came toward the edge of the bridge, Gharon and I noticed the Great Four already on the other side.

Nima: There they are...

Gharon: Looks like we're on time too.

Nima: On time for what?

Gharon: You know... Fighting, and stuff.

Nima: You've not remembered what we talked about...?

Gharon: Oh hey. Sensei is...just standing with Nomika and Moses.

Though he's forgetful, but he's made a clear observation. Why "are" they just standing there? Isn't there a fight? But before I could compensate on the questions, I then soon see Tashki being forced by some powerful wave of aura. It felt like a stinging feel of air, ushering fear into me... Tashki was forced toward a ledge of the cliff, and saw her using one of her sword to remain alright from falling. Yet she was in trouble when I saw another woman. A samurai woman.

Panicking, I ran towards the others while Gharon does the same.

Nima: Sensei! We're here!

With the three caught in surprise, Master Ichimo, most of all, was utterly shocked and pissed.

Ichimo: The fuck!? Nima!? Gharon!?

Gharon: Hey, what's up?

Ichimo: Fuck you...

Gharon: And there's my hello~.

Ichimo: For the love of Tilith-* WHY ARE YOU TWO HERE!?

Nima: W-we came with Sahar and...um... ...Wait, where is he?

Moses: **Staring with a smile, and looked away into watching the battle.**

Moses looked a bit suspicious when I saw him smile. Does he...already know about Sahar? W-well, that clearly wasn't the case right now, sensei's just pissed at us. It was then sensei came to slap me at my cheek, and a tear slowly fell from my left eye. I winced from such, yet...I had a feeling I was going to be scolded.

But that wasn't the case... Before I could react, Ichimo suddenly hugged me tightly, as she closed her eyes with a deep frown.

Ichimo: Gods... Don't you EVER...run away from me again, Nima... ...You made me worried sick.

Nima: I'm... ...I'm sorry, sensei... I was... …

I couldn't think straight... Tears fell from my eyes while I was embracing with her... Ichimo then had her hands on my shoulders, and looked at me with a face of relief.

Ichimo: ...I'm at least glad there's one thing I need not to worry about.

Nima: Sensei, what is going on? Why is Tashki...

Ichimo: It's a dual. It'd be best we talk later.

Nima: Right.

Nomika: Nima, Gharon. Are you alright? Are you hurt?

Nima: No we're fine.

Gharon: We came here, thanks to the old man guiding us. We even kicked ass against the distort whatz-it.

Nima: Distorted Youkai...

Gharon: Yeah those.

Nomika: Old man...?

Moses: We'll explain and talk everything out, once this fight is over. Just stick with us, and you'll be fine.

Nima: U-understood.

Before we knew it, we were united with the Great Four. But me and Gharon were also watching the turmoil of a fight we're witnessing... Tashki was looking like she's badly hurt, as well as this other woman. And as I see the woman grab Tashki by her collar of her top, she was aiming to stab Tashki. I inhaled in panic, seeing Tashki in danger. But by surprise, Tashki has deflected her golden sword on the katana, while seeing blood splatter a bit at her side.

Next was Tashki grabbing the woman by the collar when close enough, and she did an amazing headbutt that shook the airs harshly, causing the woman to let go of her and holding her head in stagger. Then Tashki was charging up for a powerful attack, and with my eyes unable to keep up with the sudden blinding speed...I see Tashki already behind the woman in some distance.

Watch hundreds of bright blue slashes at the woman, she was like blown away, as if gravity enforced her from the ground. And the woman was blown towards a cliffside near a path ahead, landing roughly at her feet, and watching her lose grip of her katana and falling to the grounds, face down. And with Tashki sheathing her swords, she was waddling toward the woman, watching a blood trail from Tashki... No doubt they're both hurt, and when Tashki kneels down to where the woman is, they began to talk.

I was unable to hear what they were saying, but then I noticed Tashki plucking something from her hat, and handed something over to the woman. And after some time, the woman rose up while grabbing her katana. She didn't do anything but looked at Tashki for a moment, before dashing away. Retreating towards who knows where.

Everyone was quiet, yet the more I watched them and the fight, I noticed Ichimo and Nomika sweating much. Their faces were filled with fear, but courage. Pain, but endurance. Moses was holding a worried look too, but isn't sweating much. It weird though... Moses isn't sweating, but Ichimo and Nomika? ...I guess Sahar was speaking the truth about how they've been childhood friends for the longest times. They care for Tashki so much... Such a bond is just irreplaceable.

Before I could get my head around in being worried for Tashki too, the three made their way towards Tashki when she fell down, unconscious. I too came running for her, while Gharon followed. Confused in what was going on. Watching the three tending to Tashki wounds quickly and carefully, I signaled Gharon to stay back for a moment.

I felt like it's best to stay back, and let the professionals take care of her. After all...I ran away...and I shouldn't overdo the situation. Moses picked Tashki up into his arms, and Ichimo signs all of us to follow, while Nomika continued some small heals with Tashki. We were lead through the path while the sun befell among the horizon.

 _Chapter 8: The Dweller of the Black Rift_

 _A messenger from the barrows of the Abyss..._

[Normal Segment with Nima and Gharon]

[Tashki as Narrator]

When I awoken, it was evening as the nebula of this world's boundary. Oddly I felt so much at home...but also not. I was feeling bandages upon my body, and intuitively, I carefully rose up, only to whimper and fall softly. But thankfully, Ichimo and Nomika were there for me, as they've helped up. Smiling softly, I was supported by them on a log for sitting near a warm campfire.

Moses was cooking up food for all of us, and Gharon was already slobbering at his spot, looking awfully hungry. I don't blame him since he hasn't eaten ever since the start of the meeting. With food to be done, Moses had plates of hot food ready for all of us with seasoned cooked chicken and white rice with some soy sauce. Along with some spinach and salad.

Easily chowing down, Gharon was loving the food, while Nima was giggling, and me, Nomika, and Ichimo ate kindly in our own pace. Or to say...in our same pace. It was nice and quiet. So peaceful, as Moses grabbed some food for himself and joined us among the campfire.

There were three logs to sit on, plenty of room for all of us. And that the fire was swaying off any bugs or inhabitant creatures away while I ate comfortably for some time. And after eating plentiful, I sighed and looked at everyone, soon to all notice me while I set my empty plate down.

Tashki: Sorry for making you all worry about me...

Nomika: It's fine, Tashki. **Smiling softly**

Ichimo: What matters, is that we're all here, bruh. Still alive, and well. Even if the worst has yet to come.

In the sensational moment, both of them hugged me so, and I felt ever so loved. Small healing was imbued unto my scarred heart, as I remembered a promise to someone... Someone whom is waiting for me...

After so, Moses would then speak towards Nima and Gharon.

Moses: So, how do you think of our little adventure, young ones?

Gharon: Sure as fuckin' awesome! **Still eating**

Nima: Quite thrilling, and yet...terrifying too.

Moses: Hm. **Nodding** These times may be darker and darker as they come, but eventually there's always light, in the smallest gaps of hope.

Nima: Have you and the three been together for a really long time? As not only a good group, but a family?

Moses: Mhm. Ever since the Era of Darkness, we've all had stick together to ensure the best for all realms...all universes. We're not exactly the best out of most other legends out there. But we are strong enough to make difference upon fate itself.

Gharon: **eating still** So...you know all about Tashki and three completely.

Moses: Quite. But not entirely. There's...still some things I've yet to learn about them. The way they look, the way they hold similarities. And the love they share is pure and irreplaceable.

Nima: I can tell... ...I've never seen Sensei like this... She's more...composed, more at peace...

Gharon: Hm...

Relaxing enough and hearing from the three, Me, Ichimo and Nomika were mainly relaxing. But something came up with Nomika.

Nomika: Oh, almost forgot.

Tashki: Hm?

Nomika grabs my hat on the side and plucks a fruit off of it, forming as another Yggdrasil Berry. She hands it to me while I opened my mouth softly.

Nomika: You should eat this too.

Tashki: Mh. Glad you remembered. **Giggles**

Having the berry in my mouth, I chewed softly before swallowing, feeling the essence of healing flow among my body.

Nima: I've been meaning to ask but...What are those berries from her hat?

Gharon: Yeah. They're even like regrowing fast in the same plucked spots.

Ichimo: They're called Yggdrasil Berries. Tashki's hat and attire were blessed from the Celestial Trials of a Celestial Goddess of the Hinanawi Clan.

Nomika: They give you blessed healing unto the body. By healing your wounds, any ailments, even stamina to be lifted.

Moses: Quite a damn miracle of how Tashki has grown so strong and convenient for all of us. And without those berries, we'd be dead elsewhere.

Nima: Wow... I guess there's much more to tell about Tashki too, huh?

Gharon: Kinda like that one show that presumes something clearly, only that more shit is dipped in for filler.

Ichimo: You mean the one show with the balls of a dragon?

Gharon: Yeah, that one.

Ichimo: Stupidest filler of a show...

Nomika: I even heard they made a new season too.

Ichimo: What? Seriously!? Didn't they had enough already for more story plot? Even the games were notorious for bullshit illiteracy of dumb gameplay...

The talk was lead to a random tangent. But I didn't mind. I'm a little more concerned with something else... Wondering if Dies was alright... But before we grew too comfortable The four of us glared suddenly in turning to a same direction, halting all conversations. Sensing a presence appearing suddenly, it was very well nearby.

By intuition, Moses summons his Ehnstar, Nomika, her spear, Ichimo of her aura, and me with one of my blades out as I remained sitting on the log, knowing my limits. Nima and Gharon were caught surprised in wondering what was going on, and soon readied up as well in the same direction. Soon enough...a woman with shoulder-length hair with the same side braids as Ichimo's.

The ties on the braids were green, and the hair was pale silver. Wearing a black trenchcoat over herself, she wore a business agent top, with a maid skirt. Revealing her bear legs with greyish heels with thin short stockings, her attire was rather grey and slight green. Her feral red eyes were most demon-like, it even trembled my spine everytime I see them...

Out of all people of the Souls of Evil, I wasn't expecting her to come before us, crossing her bear arms and hands, and staring with a cigarette to the side of her mouth. Smoking calmly.

Tashki: Satuzinki...?

Satuzinki: … ...Tashki.

Ichimo: The hell are you doing here...?

Nomika: We don't want any trouble for right now.

Moses: Specially from a woman that dwells from the Black Rift itself.

Nima: Satuzinki...? Black Rift...?

Satuzinki rose one of her arms to grab her cigarette, blowing out smoke from her mouth and nudging her cigerette to rid some ashes.

Satuzinki: I will abide to your safety. Stand down, and withdraw your weapons. I am merely here to give you all a message. Two messages at most.

Hearing her speak with honesty out of her voice, I looked at the others to think for a bit, before nodding to confirm that it's safe. Withdrawing our weapons and auras, Ichimo lets Nima and Gharon to step down too, and they carefully sat back down, staring at Satuzinki. I too kept my focus with her, knowing that her intentions are as unclear as fuck...

Tashki: What's this about, Satuzinki...?

Satuzinki: A message from Zatracenie, obviously, and another...from Dies.

Tashki: !

Satuzinki: Zatracenie is delivering a message to you all, that The End of this world is imminent in the next day. That you must attend to face her in this trial of an incident, just for her amusement, like the usual... You all may attack her however you see fit, For she will test you all to see if you were worthy of her time.

Moses: Kind of a rather useless message to give when she knows that we do not mess around...

Tashki: She's as much of a brat as she is when... ….when... …

Satuzinki: ?

All of a sudden, I began to remember about a Mistress...and a maid among a large mansion. As clear as day, I felt an insistence to speak with Satuzinki about it.

Tashki: P-pay no mind. What's the other message?

Satuzinki: From Dies...this is a new one I've heard from her, and that I've never expected such gratitude... It's one of the most odd things I've noticed from her since my last time seeing her. From Dies...she says, "I apologize...and I thank you for now. Do not expect much out of me...but when the time is right...I will return."

Tashki: Huh...

Nomika: Sounds kinda between a warning, but also a possible ally assistance.

Satuzinki: Perhaps. But I wouldn't think of Dies lightly. She is still your rival, Tashki. Remember that.

Tashki: ...Understood. But...could you tell me how Zatracenie is gonna be able to destroy this world?

Satuzinki: That, is for you to find out. My tasks here are done. Now...if you'll excuse me.

Closing her eyes and putting the cigeratte back to her mouth, she sudden time glitches. Vanish instantly without a trace. Sighing softly, I softened my guard along with the others relieved that there's no further action made. Nima and Gharon were at a complete loss, thus I assumed they had questions to ask.

Tashki: Just for you two to catch up on some things, that was Satuzinki. A Dweller of the Black Rift. And the Black Rift is oddly in and out of the unknown Great Abyss, where space and time are distorted completely in a chaotic pandemonium.

Gharon: She looked rather...ominous though.

Moses: Whether blood induced, part of her DNA, or cursed upon the Black Rift, we know not of whom entirely she is, nor what she does. Everything about her is as enigmatic as the Eternity.

Tashki: She's often sought as an enemy, but also oddly as an ally. And that she came to our aid a couple of times before, but also a few times...as our enemy. She's incredibly shady.

Nima: I see...

Nomika: As for what Zatracenie's doing...We don't have much time before she pulls the trigger.

Ichimo: … ...Do you know any way to find information fast, Tashki?

Tashki: I do...but you won't like it.

Gharon: Oh gods, what?

Tashki: I know someone who can be of great use...but it's a gamble. Making a deal with her won't be an issue, it's the exposure of new souls she might sense...

Ichimo: … ...Right. I'll keep the two safe and close with me.

Nima: Who are you talking about exactly?

Moses: I think I know whom she's mentioning... ...The Forbidden Reaper, Azami. We've had a few encounters with her before, except that Tashki's done the most encountering with her.

Ichimo: As much as we could explain...*yawns* ...Right now, I think it's time to sleep.

Nima: Aw, come on! I love stories... Don't just halt it out.

Gharon: Yeah, like french fries in my nose!

… ...Wow... With all of us completely silent from that reaction, I thanked Ichimo for slapping his head at the back, and he mumbles roughly in why he was slapped.

Moses: For now it's best we get some rest... Tomorrow is when the real battle begins. So, grab some spare sleeping bags I have from my cube, and rest up.

With all of us nodding forth Ichimo went ahead to grab two, and sets one down for me. Nomika has already set up hers and helps with Ichimo to help me towards the sleeping bag. Able to walk a bit. I kept myself careful, knowing that I'll be fully recovered in the morning. Tucking myself in the sleeping bag, I sighed into slowly falling asleep. Assuming everyone quietly doing the same.

-=Refuse their plea path=- [Extra event]

[Nima as Narrator]

Watching Tashki and the others getting ready to sleep, I stay a bit up for a while. Noticing sensei to be close with us I couldn't sleep...I wanted to talk to Ichimo about before...as well as with Tashki. The campfire was still going, and I muttered over toward Gharon, who too was looking up the nebula skies.

Nima: Gharon? You still awake?

Gharon: Yeah...

Nima: ...I was...kinda hoping I could talk to sensei...about everything that's happened.

Ichimo: Well, why don't you turn and look at me for that.

I jumped a bit in hearing her voice, and she was already up, looking at us. I was a bit nervous, knowing that shit's happened and...

Nima: I-I...We just wanna say...we're sorry... For running away...

Ichimo: ...Go on.

Nima: Gharon...well...he chose to come with me, because...

Gharon: From our lessons, I remembered you saying "Stick together with your allies, always." And I couldn't just leave my friend behind...

Ichimo: **Blinks in surprise** That's rather...new, and noble of you. I'm surprised.

Nima: We were...obviously lost for a while till a wizard named Sahar found us. He insisted us to follow him and he knows all about you guys. He made his own library at the same town we left at, and he warped me and Gharon to this world.

Ichimo: …

Nima: I... ...I-I began to think more and more about what I said before, and...I felt terrible... But...all we ever wanted was to be stronger and fight with you all... And though I wanted to prove to you that we can do this...

I began to tear up, whimpering like a baby as I spoke...

Nima: We fought the youkai...and learned much about teamwork, yet I still don't understand why you guys just rejected us... …

Ichimo: … … …

Tashki: And I'm sorry... For doubting you two...

Nima: !?

It was then I saw everyone up. Looking at me. And Tashki rose out of her sleeping bag. She was able to walk on her own, proving that the berry she ate was incredibly doing its work. She came and kneeled down to me, wiping my tears away.

Tashki: It's my fault...for doubting you two... I was so concerned for your safety, just as much as Ichimo was worried of losing you two...

Ichimo: ...It's true...

Nima: S-sensei...

Nomika: It's like I said, Nima. We make mistakes... We all do. And we learn from our mistakes, to set things right. Like how you came back to us.

Nima: Y-yeah... Proving you something, was so selfish of my doing...for having Gharon follow me...

Moses: Don't over exert yourself with guilt... You have to remember that even when we do something unforgiving seemingly, in the end...you're forgiven. And that's what mostly matters. To sway off the weight of guilt on your own behalf.

Tashki: And we're glad that you two made it back to us, safe and strong. And...with all that said...it's okay to fight with us.

Ichimo: And I should be sorry for not having faith with you two...

Gharon: It's...alright, I'm just as speechless for right now.

Ichimo: Please do... **grinning**

Gharon: Heeeey!

Nima: Thank you... thank you so much...for giving us a chance, it means so much to me.

They nod softly...They really are legends... Heroes at that... I don't care if they dismay their heroism, they're good people... A good family... And I'll be sure as hell to fight for them, with all I got. But...then something came in mind. I lured my attention to Moses.

Nima: Um, Moses?

Moses: Yes?

Nima: About Sahar... … ...He knew about us all along hasn't he? And that he guided us back to you all, right?

Moses: Hmph. **Smiling and nodding with his eyes closed** You catch on fast. Yes. Me and Sahar planned this as soon as the meeting was over.

Tashki: I was wondering what that other presence was. The old man's losin' his edge. **Grinning**

Moses: Give him a chance, Tash. He's an old fart after all.

Ichimo: Heh... ...But...Nima...

Nima: Hm?

By then, Ichimo came to me, and hugged me softly... She felt so warm and that I felt so...safe... I hugged back softly, resting my chin on her shoulder.

Ichimo: The two of you... Promise me you'll never run away from me again... I was worried sick...

Nima: W-we promise... We promise... **Tearing up again**

Gharon scoots in and places his hand on Ichimo's other shoulder.

Gharon: We promise...Master.

Everyone watched with smiles upon their faces... It was like a dream come true... And after all that we've bid good night to each other softly, and I snuggled back into my sleeping bag, wiping my own tears away. … ...No way am I leaving the Great Four... … ...You're my new family now...

[Normal segment]

 _Chapter 9: The Forbidden Reaper_

 _Death bows to even the soul eater..._

[Tashki, as Narrator]

As we've awoken, we were already getting ready to head on out. With Moses storing things away, including the sleeping bags, I was indeed fully recovered from a good rest. Taking the bandages off, my wounds were healed completely, huffing with excitement as my attire was also refurbished nicely and magically.

Nima and Gharon came to me in curiosity.

Gharon: Hey, I've been meaning to ask, but...

Tashki: Hm?

Gharon: How did your clothes like...get cleaned up and back to normal?

Nima: They were roughly tattered and burnt from battle, weren't they?

Tashki: Well surprisingly, they refurbish back to normal after a whole battle or so. And that's usually overnight, much like the berries, the attire is blessed to be restored back as its custom origination.

Nima: That's...so cool. If only my dresses were able to do that.

Gharon: If only food does that too~. To regrow back...never go hungry again.

Tashki: Wait, wouldn't that just fill up your stomach non-stop, making you fatter day by day?

Gharon: Eh- …Uhhhhhh...

Nima: **Giggles** You so ran into that one.

Gharon: The hamburgers did it, not me~.

Tashki: Sure~.

Laughter was a good thing to have in the morning. Sadly there wasn't any coffee to drink just to make it better... At any case, we were all ready to be on our way as a...ahem..."cohesive unit". I chose to take lead towards one of the mountains, to where there used to be...tengu long ago. No waterfalls were seen, and the skies...they're getting darker and dark green, with black clouds roaming forth...

Time was at a limit, and I chose to dash onward to the mountain. And with Ichimo giving her students some extra speed, everyone kept up with my speed of great quickness out of the jungle and through the normal woods. Finding a rocky path up the quickest way, luckily, we've done some hiking by jumping up ledges to ledges. Ichimo held onto the students hands, having them jump up with her easily.

We traverse quickly up to where I found a cave of sorts, remembering what this cave could hold. And it was perfect to proceed with the next step. Getting up from the entrance ledge, Nomika, and Moses came up as well to join with me, and soon I see Nima jumped...or helped up by Ichimo. I grabbed Nima's hand to get up with us, then Gharon.

Ichimo came last as she was huffing a bit. While getting up from the ledge.

Ichimo: Whew... Fuck, you two are heavy!

Nima: Don't you call me heavy! It's Gharon's fault for eating seconds.

Gharon: Hey, I was starving! That frog was delicious though.

Ichimo & Nima: … ...You ate a frog!?

Gharon: Yeah. It was part of the meal, wasn't it?

Moses: Okay...how the hell did a frog get into my cooking?

Nomika: You didn't eat it whole and raw, did you...?

Gharon: Uhhhhh...

Tashki: You know, on hindsight, I'm glad Suwako's not around to smother your ass with her snakes. That goddess will be pissed...

Gharon: S-snakes...!?

Ichimo: Well what do you know, I found a new way to pester you with.

Gharon: Oh, don't you start! I'm not afraid. … ...Of snakes... …

Ichimo was grinning to where she was making Gharon uncomfortable. It made Nima laugh at least. Really hard. And I'll admit I didn't reckon for Gharon to be afraid of snakes.

Moses: **looking over towards me** So Tashki... Could you tell us why we came here to this cave? There isn't really much around here...

Tashki: If you actually look very closely, you'll notice some things.

Pointing over towards a rocky wall, there was a dim but shady alter looking spot with the rocks, naturally carved out. There were runes of an unusual spiked circule on the grounds, and that the runes were darkened. Glowing in a faint red hue.

Nomika: Oh, I see now. Nice find.

Gharon: Wait...what is that?

Nima: This isn't some kind of dark ritual, is it?

Tashki: Well...to resume our talk about Azami... She is the Forbidden Reaper. Long ago, there were many reapers through the ways of death itself, but during the Great Calamity of the Gods, one Reaper has opposed one of the gods, by devouring his very soul completely.

Gharon: Wait, is she kidding...?

Nima: What do you mean by devoured completely?

Nomika: It kinda means...once she devours that soul, it's gone forever. It'll no longer exist.

Gharon: **Gulps**

Moses: You see, Azami here, is the reaper whom has opposed all in her wrath. And for that she's laid into hiding for endless number of cosmic years long passed. Till one day she's found a way to signify her sudden lust...

Ichimo: And guess how that lust turned into?

Nima: S...Souls?

Tashki: Mhm... She grew to become a glutton for souls, and cares only to devour more and more to satisfy her hunger. And over time she's created a network of contracts laid forth for all species to make contact with her. By making deals with her.

Moses: Here's an easy way to understand. You find a contract to Azami's services, you accept it, then you are branded to be a part of her food chain by death.

Tashki: A risk to make upon yourself, if you wanted "anything" with her.

Ichimo: **grinning with a blush** "Anything?"

Tashki: Anything...

Ichimo: Ohhohohoho, I can think of maaaaany deals with her-* Kyah!

Ichimo was struck by a kick at her shin by Nima, whom was flustered and pissed.

Nima: You pull any stunts, sensei, and I will make sure you'll regret them.

Ichimo: H-hey! I have needs, dammit!

Nomika: Basically...here's the whole thing about Azami's contracts. Once you accept and cast a ritual of acceptance, Azami will then recognize you as her client. And so long as you fulfill your end of the bargain of whatever it is you needed or want, there'd be no problems.

Tashki: Be warned though...if you defy, steal, cheat, tamper, refuse, change your mind, and or fail to fulfill your part of the bargain or by contract...you'll be devoured by her without hesitation, as punishment and written in her contracts.

Nima: My gods...A-and you're planning to make acceptance to her now!?

Tashki: What do you mean? I'm already contracted.

Nima: Ehh!?

Gharon: Damn you're gutsy!

Ichimo: Miraculously and thankfully, Tashki's found ways to bend with Azami's little laws, so...there's really no risk for her, so long as Tashki fulfills her side of the deals.

Tashki: And here we stand, with one of Azami's old alters. And the only way to summon her is to conduct the proper ritual with the correct runes, whether by yourself or by an alter already made across the nexus. So... ...For early warning for the students... Say nothing, and you'll be fine.

Ichimo: And you fucking better say nothing, or I'm gonna have to punish you two.

Gharon: I get it...

Nima: Y-yeah...

With everything to be set, I bring out an old fabric which is the contract, and placed it among the small offering table of the circule. Soon I began to chant something dark. To which made and had the gods chant as well in great reverence, and fear. The old candles around the circule began to light up in a violet hue colour, and soon...dark mists began to emerge in the middle of the circule.

The circule itself began to glow more red, and with the dark mists to grow thicker, then appears a very dark presence that shifted the very airs. A curvy and womanly figure appears in a japanese garb, with a hefty cleavage of a large bust; wearing red wood smooth surfaced sandals and black stockings. With a black and purple hue of her dress and a red waist belt in japanese hard leather, pale green fabrics flowed from the belt's hold. With shoulder-length pale grey hair, and red fearsome eyes, there were red stripe markings below her eyes, signifying her as one of the most powerful of reapers.

Giggling very dark-like while spinning her curvy black scythe around, she than rests her weapon over her shoulder, peering towards us with lustful interests.

Azami: Fufufufu~... It's been a while...Tashki.

Tashki: Indeed it has.

Azami: **grinning fatale-much** And my my~. The whole unit is here, right before my very mercy...

And yes...with Ichimo, she was blushing incredibly due to seeing Azami and her large...assets.

Ichimo: Huh-buh huh-buh, baby~!

Azami: Mmmh, a volunteer?

Ichimo: Hohoho, fuck yeah, I so wanna take you and-* Gah!

Kick by the shin again, by Nima, Ichimo kneels in holding her leg, wincing in the pain.

Nima: NOT...the time...

Ichimo: Mmgh...fine...

It was then with me startled, Azami came walking towards the students. Having all of us even startled, and Nima looking straight up at her.

Azami: Fufufufufu~. So whom art these...yummy souls?

Nima: A-* Ahh... **widened eyes**

Ichimo rose up from recovering, and looks at Azami, hoping not to have a nose bleed.

Ichimo: Sigh, they're my students. They've nothing to do with you.

Azami: Oh really?

Azami leans over toward to both of them, staring with much evil gluttonous desire.

Azami: They look wonderful.

Nima: Eh...th-thanks?

Azami: And well mannered too.

She then turns over toward Ichimo. Looking closer toward her, making even Ichimo blush.

Azami: You impress me, Azure Phoenix. And from comparing them to you, I kinda prefer a more... "meaty" material~.

Ichimo: **Grinning in excitement with a dominant look** Bitch, I'm delicious!

Nima: Sensei!

Ichimo: I can't help it, I fucking love this woman!

Azami: Oh, but sadly, it'll have to wait. After all...

Withdrawing her attention from Ichimo and her students, she then looked towards me. Great...now she's making me blush from her sudden lewd comment to Ichimo...

Azami: There is a host waiting for me, whom has summoned me here.

Tashki: I'm...at least glad you remember how the contract works.

Azami: Indeed. So what'll it be for today, my dear?

Tashki: We want to know what Zatracenie is doing in causing this world to be destroyed. And where she's directly located at among the canyon.

Azami: Mmh... **Placing her hand over her chin** Such an interesting need when there's already something...happening before you, right now.

Azami pointed outside, which made my skin crawl with a fear that made me forced to turn slowly around. The others turned to see outside, and we're now witnessing an unknown large dark sphere above the canyon, brimming with raw power, with dark lightning sparking upon it and clouds flowing around it as a maelstrom.

Tashki: What is that...!?

Azami: Now now, we have to focus on the deal... I believe this is worth more than just a behemoth soul. So...?

With everyone watching me, I sighed to calm myself, and soon grabbed my runed cube to bring out a couple of large jars of plentiful souls in their most primitive forms. Azami's eyes sparkled and as I put them down in front of her, she grabs one of them holding it like a child with her mouth in a wide grin, drooling for it.

Azami: Mmmh~ Precious little babies... These are mighty wyverns, art they not?

Tashki: From the Northern Nebula of Ackalosh.

Azami: **Widened eyes, impressed** Well well well~. You've once again impress me with such rare delicacies. Very well... I will speak of Zatracenie's full intentions. She is planning to use this world's core. Merging it into become a raw source of darkness. And once it's complete, it will implode, then explode, causing the world to shatter in many many pieces.

We were shocked in hearing about the core being used. This is no doubt a serious note to bear...

Nomika: So I was right...

Moses: Guess I owe you on that bet, eh?

Nomika: Yep yep~.

Moses: Heh, fair and square.

It sounded like Nomika and Moses were have a bet on whether or not Nomika's theory was proven true, and that he hands her a few points.

By the way, Points are normally our currency in most areas. There's the normal blue Points for money, and Power-Ups. And that since Power-Ups are all being condensed altogether for heftier amounts of power boosts, which is very useful to all of us...they're becoming a bit harder to find, nowadays.

But anyhow... With our answers rather done it's presumed well, that Zatracenie is the Bringer of Darkness, able to use energy and converting it into her own raw darkness. And comparing it to a planet's core, Gensokyou's core that is...that's beyond comprehension...

Azami: Is there anything else you'd like to know? You gave me a plentiful amount, so the least I can do is give thee, a freebie, love.

Nima: Love?

Tashki: E-eh...It's a long story.

Ichimo: Oh gods, what did you do? **Grins**

Tashki: Nothing, nothing. It's just that...one time, I was running out of souls, and I had to pay her back somehow, and...

Azami: Fufufu~, she gave me the most wonderful sex I've had in a long time.

Nima & Gharon: WHHAAAA!?

Moses: Damn, wasn't someone desperate.

Tashki: **Blushes** Sh-shut up! I was horny at the time and-*

Azami: And she so filled. Me. Up.

Ichimo: **Blushing and drooling** Ohhohohohoho...

Azami: **Holding her cheeks with her hands** , **smiling while closing her eyes** I was already pregnant 10 minutes later, and a large plump of a soul came out of my womb~. And by then, I figured out how Tashki was so clever in paying me back, so I ate it.

Ichimo: Whaaaaaaa...

Moses: Holy Tilith...!?

Everyone was left speechless, with Azami literally exposing our little secret. Dammit, why...!?

Nima: Wait a second...how did she get pregnant when Tashki is a girl?

Ichimo: By the way...spoiler alert, me, Tashki and Nomika. We're all futa women.

Gharon: The hell is a futa?

Moses: Basically a transwoman, often without a vagina, and without choice.

Nima: I think...I've heard enough, for one day.

Nima was completely flushy by the cheeks, she was holding her head from hearing everything. Gharon was just, curled up in a ball, trying to compensate everything he heard. This is so not a good day...

After some recuperation...without anything sexual, I wondered about something by the freebie Azami offered.

Tashki: So, if Zatracenie is here, more than obviously, others are around too, right?

Azami: Indeed. They are witnessing this little event just for sport. And presumably, there's Dies, Satuzinki, and now Thanid is on the move.

Nima: Thanid? She's here!?

Azami: Fufufu~, so it makes sense now... You two students are the ones she mopped the floor with.

Gharon: Don't push it. **Grumpy look**

Tashki: Is she at the canyon?

Azami: Most likely. Anywho...My work here is done. I hope to see you again, Tashki. And of course...you, Ichimo...my "possible" new client~.

Smooching a random kiss as a tease, along with a wink toward Ichimo, she was so lost in her naughty dream world, staring at Azami with a small wave. Well, I don't blame her, especially when every adult has needs. From then on, Azami kneels with her scythe, holding ont the jars, and vanishing with the dark mist.

With the circule to vanish and the candles to avert into normal colour of flames, I sighed and looked outside. Knowing this will not be an easy fight. Moses came to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

Moses: We're ready now, Tashki. And all we gotta do, is stop Zatracenie.

Nomika, Ichimo, Nima and Gharon all came forward, staring far off at the dark sphere.

Nomika: Once we defeat her, supposedly she'll lose all concentration on the sphere.

Ichimo: But the main question is...how're we gonna put the energies back to the core?

Moses: It's actually a lot more natural than it would appear. If we can fully defeat Zatracenie, and seal her up, all of the raw darkness will evaporate from the sphere of energy, releasing the particles of it, and have them naturally return to the core.

Tashki: How do you know this?

Moses: I've witnessed something like this when facing Stakour once. Turns out magic and science have a lot in common.

Ichimo: Well...almost.

As we finish talking, nothing more was there to be said. We all would nod in our own time, and I take lead into jumping down, dashing among the mountain's rocky side and into the forests. With everyone following me in due haste, we soon make head-way for the very canyon. Being filled with a hefty number of Distorted Youkai...waiting for us.

-=Refuse their plea choice path=-

[Nima as Narrator]

While Tashki talks with the others, Gharon and I were talking about something and that we feel like we're ready for this. We headed over to Sensei to chat with her, with no hesitation.

Nima: Sensei. Can I ask a favor?

Ichimo: What's up?

Gharon: It's something me and Nima have been thinking about.

Nima: ...We wanna face Thanid again. On our own.

Ichimo: …

Nima: We've fought youkai on our way to reach you, and to be honest...fighting them made us feel like we've grown stronger.

Ichimo: Even if a handful of them would suffice, Thanid is still dangerous. What if the same result happens twice, and that I'm not there for you two?

Nima: You will... We're in this together...Just...give your two students a chance to redeem ourselves.

Gharon: So that we can prove to you, that we are strong enough to be legends. Like you.

Watching Sensei stare for a moment, suddenly...a smile was brightened upon her face, and she pats us once more on our heads.

Ichimo: All right then. I'm giving you all of my faith with this one. And worry not. I know you two can win.

Nima: **Giggles with a smile** Thank you, Sensei!

Gharon: **Grinning** We won't disappoint you this time!

Tashki: **Smiles** ...Hmph. I'm proud of you, Ichimo...

After talking, enough was said for this moment. We all would nod in our own timing, and Tashki takes lead into jumping down, dashing among the mountain's rocky side and into the forests. With all of us following her in due haste, we soon make head-way for the very canyon. Being filled with filled with so many Distorted Youkai waiting for us...

[Normal Segment]

 _Chapter 9: The Goddess of Retribution_

 _Resolve returns to our once fallen New Heroes..._

[Tashki, as Narrator]

Once entering the canyon, we knew we'd be ambushed by many of Distorted Youkai. With all of us together, it was obviously easy enough to overcome. With me and Moses to team up, he charges up a single large crystal in front of us and between the distant charging youkai. The crystal was glowing radiantly, and when enough time, I summoned my Nylos Infinitum, and charge it as well.

I dashed toward the crystal and used my golden blade to make touch with it, dragging harshly among its surface, into unleashing powerful crystal golden waves of each 5 swings toward the youkai, blowing them away and making much damage from such a magnitude of power. The crystal would vanish, and Moses already went ahead, and me following behind him.

Ichimo and Nomika both readied with their timed flurry of aura punches and kicks, coping with Nomika's mastery of her teal aura imbued spear, damaging one youkai after another. Fast enough, they've destroyed more than 18 in the flurry, before ending, and seeing a rallied group of youkai preparing a massive strike.

But that's when, Nima and Gharon grouped together, infusing their auras together to flash step at the youkai in an X formation, leaving aura fires from their feet in having the youkai squirm and roar. They both symmetrically swung down their fists to the grounds, enforcing the aura flames to explode. Dissintegrating many of them.

Ichimo smiled brightly in seeing them improve much better, but even then, she know they still have much to learn. And yes, a few youkai did catch us off guard with some of their magic and attacks, but with teamwork, they didn't stand a chance. And as we've made halfway toward the large dark sphere, it was a lot bigger than it was seen normally...

Till presence was felt, and we've all stopped to look around, while Nima and Gharon focused on wondering what's wrong.

Nima: What's up? Another powerful sense?

Gharon: I know what's powerful. My stomach.

Nima: You're always hungry, aren't you?

Ichimo: And soon you'll realize how much I hate Gharon so much...

Gharon: Oh come on, Sensei, you don't hate me~.

Ichimo: I'm going to ignore...

Nomika: But if you ignore, you won't figure out Gharon's ultimate schemes on you. **Smiles**

Ichimo: ….Wait, what?

Gharon: Heheheh.

Having their little moment of coversation, they've stopped talking as soon as we've heard a voice... A familiar goddess whom was right above and in front of us in the distance. And we readied in our stances as she talked.

Thanid: So, we meet again...Legendary Great Four.

Moses: Thanid.

Thanid: Zatracenie's little agenda here is going to be complete soon. And this world will explode quite in an interesting factor. Yet I know not why she chose this one specifically... But all would be told, once her tasks are done.

Tashki: You really have no idea what she is planning, do you...?

Thanid: No. And I care not. This world bears no civilization for me to dominate, so I figured I watched with some amusement. And guess who all came here to join us...

Nima: You're such a bitch, you know that!?

Thanid: Oh?

Hearing a familiar voice, Nima and Gharon stepped forth in front of us, readying in their combat stances and looking up at Thanid with courage, and with scent for redemption. Ichimo would cross her arms in looking at Thanid.

Thanid: **grinning** Well, well...~ The little lackies hath return.

Gharon: All you are is someone who just wants to dominate everyone. But why though?

Ichimo: Did Gharon just grew smarter all of a sudden?

Nomika: Must be from being butthurt from before?

Ichimo: Probably. The salt, I swear.

Thanid: Reasons why, is because I, am a Goddess of Retribution. Death is a scent to dominate behind people's backs. Stealing their throne, just to show whom has greater power. In my regard, I aim for the source of domination.

Ichimo: And that lead you to Etrinum VI's tournament... Dumb bitch. **Chuckles**

Thanid: You shut your mouth before my Deruz Lightning will-*

Nima: Will what? Do you fear of being humiliated by two measly students~?

Thanid: !?

Gharon: Betcha you keep yourself up there so that I can enjoy the view under your skirt.

Thanid: Wh-what!?

Ichimo: Wait, you found a view!? Lemme see.

Ichimo tries to take a peek before Thanid blushes in covering below her long celestial skirt, grunting in annoyance while Nima just facepalms with the two being so perverty at a time like this... I mean...Maybe I would, but no.

Nima: What is, wrong with you two...

Thanid: E-enough!

Nima: You want a rematch then? Then let us take care of you for right now.

Thanid: ...Fine... I'm going to punish the worthless likes of you two, and then I'm after "you", Ichimo...

Ichimo: Anytime, slut.

Thanid: Shut! UP!

Thanid was infuriated in annoyance, and was left off guard. I nodded to Moses and Nomika that it's best to have Nima and Gharon take care of her with Ichimo. They nod in return, and we went on ahead, while Ichimo stayed back to spectate her students.

We dashed on ahead, making due haste to reach for Zatracenie.

[Ichimo, as Narrator]

With the others to press on ahead, I watched my students take the first attack by both of them unleashing aura waves toward Thanid. Thanid herself was agile enough to dodge many of the wave, even deflected a some of them. After the last few she commences deruz lightning straight at them and Nima and Gharon dodged right and left. Being seperated for now.

Yet they began to run around Thanid and attempt to jump fast towards her simultaneously, having her caught by surprise. Thanid flew upward, but that was exactly what Nima and Gharon needed before they jumped toward each other. Miraculously they both ran upon their feet together in the air, going up towards Thanid by surprise in unleashing even stronger and powerful single aura punch waves altogether at her.

It worked, yes... But ever that will not stop Thanid. Though Thanid was blown away upward, Nima and Gharon loses momentum in the air, soon to land back to the grounds, while looking up. Thanid recuperates in flying in a back flip before going near the ground, and attempts to unleash many columns of Divine Order: Quakes of Light all around her surroundings and towards the two.

Nima and Gharon readied to block strongly while infusing their auras to finally be their best defense, and that both took the massacre of many columns. And with Thanid flying over me, I casted an aura barrier around me to avoid the columns of light, but afterward, my barrier vanishes, and I noticed Nima and Gharon panting. Wounded by their shoulders and arms, along with bruises on their legs.

It didn't stop them though. Witnessing that my students are taking such a massacre and still standing, I was quite amazed on how much they can improve in such a short amount of time... Thanid was coming back, readying her Aeroga Wave toward the students.

But this time, Nima casts her aura fists to make a strong horizontal aura wave against the very forces of wind coming at them. Nullifying down the winds and having Thanid be caught surprised by the wave exploding at her. It nudged her a bit, and it forced her to the grounds. Giving Nima and Gharon a chance to come at her. Gharon makes a charge, roaring with his new technique: Fiery Sign: Rising Phoenix.

Coming at her with a major flurry of punches and kicks with his orange aura, Thanid was caught into his mercy, and he soon unleashes a mighty uppercut punch with his aura shaped into a phoenix-like form at her face, and once more when she falls; He punches in an uppercut once against at her gut. And holy shit was I surprised. I even felt the magnitude from an attack, and it forced Thanid high up and back down to hit the grounds. Impacting hard enough for a small crater.

Ichimo: **Whistling, impressed** Nice one.

[Nima, as Narrator]

And that wasn't all. With Thanid actually hurt from such an attack by Gharon, I came rushing in too, to make a quick punch toward her, but she reacts fast enough to catch my fist, and we were in a heavy struggle. With my aura fist shaking against her hand that caught it. She looked at me, despite of being wounded, with some blood.

Nima: So you're not a god after all... You're something else. Gh...!

Thanid: Don't you DARE mock me of my place! You know not of me! You know nothing of me! And I will ensure your deaths, to be here AND NOW!

Thanid used her deruz aura to make a blast to force me away and then she's casted something powerful enough in vanishing and forcing a storm right above us suddenly. Lightning came striking down unrelentingly, having me and Gharon be struck hard, and Ichimo was somehow avoiding the lightning so easily... Just how can Sensei be so fast...? From the many barrages of lightning, I was wounded enough from so much... Gharon was barely able to move as he was face down on the ground.

I barely rose up, trying to keep my aura up and strongly, but Thanid appeared right in front of me, grabbing me from the neck. I was being choked while she was speaking, while I was struggling, gripping upon her wrist and arm.

Thanid: Death is imminent, no matter what you fools may do. And this is what happens when fools like you tamper against the Regulation. Outsiders, are never welcome...And you..shall all die!

Ichimo: **in far distance** So that's where the Regulation came from...

Nima: Ghh...Ck...! F...

Thanid: Oh? Got something to say? I'm all the more to hear your last words, wench!

She lessened her grip on me, and I catch my breath while glare at her, with my aura growing more and more stronger.

Nima: ..Fuck...your Regulation! Fuck, your rules and domination! AND MOST OF ALL...-

Gripping hard on her arm, my aura began to burn her harshly, and she let goes, into soon be caught surprised while I grabbed her by the shoulder, and readied my fist imbued with a larger portion of my blue aura sparking strongly.

Nima: FUCK! YOU!

Smashing Thanid to the face, I commenced my best technique possible: Azure Rampage: Uprising Hope while she was left exposed. Making my own faster flurry of punches and kicks with much more stimulating power of my aura. And with my last strikes, I gave it all I got to punch her in the air a bit and flash stepped to make my aura to become a phoenix while jumping up at Thanid. Letting my aura be the ultimate blast at Thanid and taking her down.

Thanid fell toward the grounds hard, dragged through, and heavily wounded and burnt from so much aura I've used. After landing and looking at her, I waddling in exhaustion, knowing that she's still alive. I attempt to use whatever aura I have left on my right fist, while heading towards Thanid, and when I got close, she was really badly wounded. With her eyes closed, twitching from so much taken in. She could barely look at me for right now.

I didn't care, I have to stop this and...before I could make a punch, Sensei stopped me by grabbing my arm with my aura-ready fist, and looked at me. I winced to resist.

Ichimo: Let it go, Nima.

Nima: But she's down for the count! W-we have to put an end to her!

Ichimo: I said...let it, go. Thanid's no longer a threat, and there'll be times when killing...is never the answer.

Nima: **Panting** But why though...!? Why!?

Ichimo: Because you and Gharon have won... You've made enough resolve. Let it go... … Let it go... …

I could only pant much and kneel on my knees and rump, while Sensei hugged me so. I couldn't help but hug back, tearing up a bit. Though Thanid was mumbling, I would just look at her right now... I guess Sensei is right... Killing is never an answer...

As Sensei lets me go, Gharon came walking carefully, seeing the battle to be over.

Gharon: So...we're not gonna kill her?

Ichimo: Nah.

Gharon: Oh...

Ichimo: We should be on our way. Tashki's gonna need all the help possible.

Nima: Right...

By then, Sensei held onto me and grabbed Gharon's hand, she began to fly and headed towards further to where the dark sphere is at. It was a bit scary, just by flying with her, but I grew a bit used to it while Gharon was squaddling while being held by Sensei.

Ichimo: Ugh, stay still, dammit!

Gharon: I can't, I'm only being held by your hand, and I'm panic to fall down!

Ichimo: Oh cut it out, you're fine...

 _Chapter 11: The Dawn of Hope_

 _When action turns the Wheels of Fate..._

[Tashki, as Narrator]

Finally, as we've arrive in the lower borders of the canyon, cracks were of notice with magma rising from the world's crust. With the dark sphere to be massive right above us, the skies were further darkened, and hued in red with dark clouds. Hailing violet lightning. The end of this world was upon us...

With Zatracenie, giggling before us in the end, floating down slowly, she was sitting in mid-air with one leg over the other. Grinning with sharp teeth, she would clap slap slowly, while me, Moses and Nomika readied our weapons and auras.

Zatracenie: Took you long enough. I assume you believed that taking an elusive route would be easier. But nay...~ I have Dies to thank for that.

Tashki: You convinced Dies to delay us?

Zatracenie: All it took, was enough persuasion. Besides...Dies has a unique interest with you...Tashki.

Moses: So it was all planned out... You knew we'd be late.

Nomika: You have to stop this, Zatracenie! This sphere of raw energy could kill us all! Even you!

Zatracenie: That's the idea.

Nomika: Gh!?

Zatracenie: My intention is to see if this world in particular could make an alteration of your advantages...and that I'll see to it, whether or not you'll die...or survive with me... So without further a due...

Getting out of her comfort zone, she soon unleashed her dark spiking aura, having the gravities shift strong on us. ...But we are ready this time. We all have charged up quickly, submerging the gravity back unto Zatracenie, and she grew more interested. With the grounds to crack and rocks to float upward, Zatracenie's speed was beyond faster than any foe we've faced.

Quickly with our reflexes and power, Zatracenie attempts in attacking Nomika with her merciless bat wings, while Nomika blocks strongly from such. Forcing her feet dragged from the shaking grounds. Moses immediate dashes forth, and Zatracenie does the same, with both appearing in opposite sides, before she makes more powerful dark aura wing strikes at him. He blocks easily enough, but couldn't deflect due to her speed.

Both me and Nomika attempted in jumping high as much as we can, despite of the heavy gravity, and attempted in attacking her over head with our spear and swords. Miraculously, she's blocked even that, catching us off guard into having her attack all three of us very fast with powerful dark blasts, slashes, and etc.

The flurry blew us all away, yet we continue to persist in attacking her. Moses commences his Divine Star: Shards of Light. Unleashing his own powerful flurry of crystalline slashes right at Zatracenie. Having even her block, but be caught in halfway of the strikes, and he attempts a mighty stab towards her. But instead, her wings merged into grabbing hold of his Ehnstar, and he grunts in a struggle.

Me and Nomika attempted in coming at her at her sides, but catches us off guard with both her palms, unleashing incredible blasts of dark violet aura. It blew me through one of the rocky columns and to the grounds, and I dragged my blades to stop myself from grinding on the grounds, avoiding the magma pits as it blew me miles away. Nomika was forced to the cliff obsidian wall, but recuperates in grinding in an upward arc on the cliff surface, having her flown up in the air.

Zatracenie: You're losing your edge, Moses.

Moses: Am I? **Grinning**

Moses uses his free hand to have aura of his own to try punching Zatracenie to the face. She was much to fast for that, while one of her wings let go of his blade, and used enough aura imbuing to her wing to stab Moses to his right upper part of his chest. Having him grunt in pain before Zatracenie grabs him by his chestplate, unleashing hundreds of dark slashes at him tenfold. Moses was blown away from such, and that flowing dark white spheres flowed out of him; she was draining his energies into absorbing for herself.

Nomika sees Moses blown away and falling to the side before he lost grip of his Enhstar. And Zatracenie comes in for the kill. As she uses both her wings to attempt this, Me and Nomika dashed in quick enough blinding speed to block against her wings with my swords and Nomika's spear. Using our auras to grow to keep the pressure. Moses gets up slowly, and quickly grabs his Ehnstar.

Zatracenie: Amusing. All of you at me, and that I'm just toying with your sorry souls.

Nomika: S-so your gravity shift gives you the advantage...!

Zatracenie: Perhaps~.

Tashki: Enough is enough, Zatracenie! We're NOT letting you destroy this world!

Zatracenie: Try as you might.

Forcing her wings to commencing mighty winds to force us away, luckily Ichimo came just in time to suddenly catch Zatracenie off guard by being punched in the face with blue aura. It forced her back, yet Zatracenie recuperates and huffs in seeing Ichimo charged up with her own aura as well.

Ichimo: Bruh, what I miss~?

Zatracenie: Mgh...

Dashing in to help Moses up, he held onto his wound, still able to fight with no issues, while we've rallied up together.

Tashki: Ichimo. Where's Nima and Gharon?

Ichimo: They're nearby, but they're bad wounded. You have any berries ripe enough?

Tashki: I do, but at this rate we can't make any delays.

Ichimo: In that case...

Ichimo then storms in to make a few powerful punches at Zatracenie, while Zatracenie blocks and uses one of her hands against Ichimo's fury azura aura in a struggle.

Zatracenie: Fast with enough power as well, hm?

Ichimo: Oh please, we're just getting started.

Zatracenie: Try and flatter me.

Into a massive flurries and shockwaves, Ichimo has managed to keep up with Zatracenie in such great speed with punches and kicks, against her wings. And that every attack shooks the very earths. But even Ichimo noticed Zatracenie being more faster suddenly, and was caught into the hell fire of dark aura strikes. While so, me, Moses and Nomika came in to defend Ichimo and making our own combo of powerful slashes and thrusts at her.

It worked but it only forced her away with just a few cuts and scratches. By then she commences Chaos Rain. In rising up she readies a few circules below her and a sphere of darkness over head with her hands, and she laughs in feeling her own power rising. Before we could endure against it, all of us were being heavily damaged from many many earth shaking large dark columns of raw power.

After it all, I fell roughly rolling to my side, wounded once again, along with the others too injured. Nomika held onto her spear strongly, wincing from the pain, and Ichimo getting up and trying to keep her balance. Moses rose as well, helping me up...but before I could grab his hand, Zatracenie charges in a tackle on Moses, having him grunt from the attack, and was struck down to the grounds with an overhead strike with her wings.

Tashki: Moses! Ghh...

Moses was still okay in being strong, but then Zatracenie was dashing much too fast in hopping here and there with many Phantom Steps, heading for Nomika's way. Nomika attempts her Rising Tempest by flipping her spear in the air, casting a circule around Zatracenie, and once Nomika grabs her spear, she stabs to the ground to immediately unleash a might blade from the circule.

It damaged Zatracenie by surprise indeed, but even that did no avail despite of hurting her a bit more. Zatracenie came at Nomika and commences Havoc's Kane. By grabbing Nomika within the flash step, Nomika uses her aura to defend herself as best as she could, to withstand Zatracenie's unleashed thousands of dark slashes, before charging up to make a strong blast at Nomika, absorbing more energies from such. Nomika was hit down the grounds, wincing, but still alive.

When I rose up carefully, Ichimo was too up to ready an attack with me. We phantom stepped straight towards Zatracenie from attempting another kill move; Ichimo tackles her hard to force her away from Nomika, and makes a powerful punch at Zatracenie's gut into the grounds. Ichimo then backs away, while I jumped high up to swing down with both my blades to strike Zatracenie with a powerful aura lightning bolt, and that the grounds were manipulated from my impact to rise up and forced her out of the grounds.

But from being flown upward despite of enough damage made, Zatracenie grinned harshly into phantom stepping behind me, stabbing me by my thigh and left arm with jabs from her sharp wings. I tried swinging my swords at her in forcing her to dodge away, before casting multiple projectiles of dark spheres at us along with spinning sharp blade orbs. We dodged many of them before Ichimo got hit by a few and was forced down to the ground.

Laughing at us with blood to splatter across the large fields, while I kneeled onto my wounded thigh, I winced and panted while seeing Zatracenie giggling and grinning before me.

Zatracenie: Though you're all as impressive as sought...but thanks to "her", I've managed to at least take down our whole opposing forces.

But before I were to speak, I noticed Nima and Gharon coming in. Flash stepping toward Zatracenie and used up their auras to both simultaneously punch her from behind her head and back. It seemed to have damaged her, but it pissed her off too in seeing Nima and Gharon still standing and being wounded. She turned to face them, and I gritted my teeth in hopes for Nima and Gharon to not be killed...

Zatracenie: Hmph... Little children that need to be punished for their ignorance.

Nima: Ghh...You're not...gonna win this!

Gharon: Give it...up!

Zatracenie: Fufufu, even bad mouthing to your mistress is an atrocity itself. Time to kill~.

Tashki: No!

Before I could react, Zatracenie unleashing a powerful dark screeching horizontal wave at them exploding and hitting Nima and Gharon hard enough to have them fall unconscious, thankfully. Dragging through the grounds.

Zatracenie: As weak as the worthless.

She then turned to me, grinning with some blood falling from her few wounds.

Zatracenie: I believe fun time's over, Astral Savior. Time is up... And the sphere shall explode without hesitation.

Moses: (Tashki...!)

Tashki: Gh...!?

Telepathically, I remember that we have the ability to telepathically speak through certain phases of our auras, and Moses...was speaking out to me. He was slowly getting up, trying to waddle his way toward me, along with Nomika crawling a bit and looking forth. Ichimo was up too, waddling as well, keeping their balances.

Moses: (Tashki...Use our auras...and the use our one Power-Up.)

Tashki: (H-huh?)

Nomika: (We're losing time...! This is our only chance. And we're choosing you, to do this...!)

Ichimo: (No matter what may happen...We're with you...to the very end...!)

Tashki: (Everyone... …)

This was it... The final trump card we have... One of our last resorts... If we do nothing, Zatracenie's gonna destroy us and this world! But how... Would facing Zatracenie may any difference? Or should I attempt to do something with the sphere itself...?

[Final Choices]

-=Expunge and stop the Sphere=-

-=Fight Zatracenie once more=-

* * *

-=Expunge and stop the Sphere=- [Bad Ending – Game Over]

This might be the best option... And as I nod forth with the others, Ichimo was near Nima and Gharon, as Nomika Moses rallied up with them. Hindering their presences to avoid Zatracenie's focus averted from me.

Zatracenie: So...any last words so that I can share them to the others?

Tashki: ...Hyeh... **Grinning**

Zatracenie: The hell is with that grin...? Speak forth!

Closing my eyes, I would allow Nomika, Ichimo, and Moses to channel with their own power and auras unto me. And slowly feeling it all upon her, I began to shine brightly with brilliant light, rising up with both my blades. Glaring at Zatracenie with no fear, it caught her off guard, wondering what's happening.

Zatracenie: This...power...Where are you getting-*

Tashki: This is where your charade ends, Zatracenie. And with that said, here are my last words.

Grabbing a Power-Up from my cube, and showing it to Zatracenie, her eyes widened, finally understanding the situation. But not entirely. I plunge the Power-Up into me, and my auras bursted massively in a huge radius. As I roared in great power.

Tashki: To the Dawn!

[Moses, as Narrator]

Watching Tashki's power and auras rise immensely, I smiled in seeing her ready for anything. But surprisingly, We've watched her jump high up fast and toward into the very dark sphere. She vanishes into the dark sphere, and we were all left, watching, and waiting, while the earth's began to shaken.

… … ...Nothing was happening, and before I knew it, I saw Ichimo and Nomika fall to the grounds, fading in unknown starlight. Fading into nothing. I was confused as to what was going on, yet seeing them in such states represents them...dying. It can't be... ...No...!

Moses: Tashki...!? … … ...TASHKI!

Zatracenie: **Slowly grinning and laughing** Eh-heh...Heh...hehehhehehehyehahahahahah! Fools!

Moses: This can't be happening...! Tashki-*

Zatracenie: -Is dead. And with this glimmer of hope of yours...

She turned to face me, Nima and Gharon, whom were both still out, and I no longer see Nomika and Ichimo with me. I readied my Ehnstar, but I was...powerless...! She came walking towards me, and soon readied herself.

Zatracenie: ...It turns out your harbinger of hope has faded, Ronoyia. Say farewell to Light and Hope...FOREVER! OMEGA ONSLAUGHT!

Her final trump card of an attack... Stabbing her instantly with a wing swipe, soon she summon an unknown white scythe, and began to slash me apart with miraculous power of darkness. Then I was being scorched and absorbed by her draining power and darkness to where her whole body shape merged in shapeless darkness with red glowing eyes was ever frightening. My vision grew blurry, and my nerves grew faint and numb. And as I kneeled, and at her mercy... She then makes her final strike... and...-

… … …

[Game Over – Bad Ending]

-=Fight Zatracenie once more=-

I remembered something important... Of how magic and powers work often... Zatracenie is with holding the darkness unto the sphere... And knowing that if I attempt to expunge the sphere...it'll kill me. Thus...the only way to do this, is to force Zatracenie to lose control, and be defeated!

And as I nod forth with the others, Ichimo was near Nima and Gharon, as Nomika Moses rallied up with them. Hindering their presences to avoid Zatracenie's focus averted from me.

Zatracenie: So...any last words so that I can share them to the others?

Tashki: … … …

Zatracenie: Well? Spit it out!

Closing my eyes, I would allow Nomika, Ichimo, and Moses to channel with their own power and auras unto me. And slowly feeling it all upon her, I began to shine brightly with brilliant light, rising up with both my blades. Glaring at Zatracenie with no fear, it caught her off guard, wondering what's happening.

Zatracenie: What... What this is power I'm sensing...? How are you-*!?

Turning her attention to Moses and everyone, the last bits of auras and powers were transferred unto me, and soon Zatracenie returned her gaze back at me with much concern.

Tashki: "To withstand all obstacles..."

Zatracenie, left unsure on what's happening, soon Nomika, Ichimo, and Moses begun to speak with me, as our voices grew louder. Echoing the very world.

Nomika: "To fight for what is right..."

Moses: "For even if the many shall disagree..."

Tashki: "We are Legends...Not heroes. Even if we may still be..."

Ichimo: "We fight for what is right unto All that Exists..."

Nomika: "In all universes, dimensions, dreams, memories and worlds altogether..."

Moses: "To fight for Balance, as much as we can..."

Tashki: "Until the very End... Together, as Legends!"

The Great Four: "To the Dawn, To the Dusk, Beyond Endeavor!"

Grabbing a Power-Up from my cube, and showing it to Zatracenie, her eyes widened, finally understanding the situation. I plunge the Power-Up into me, and my auras bursted massively in a huge radius. As I roared in great power. Having her step back, I didn't hesitate with so much power within me, my Auras were insanely massive with orbs of light, and lightning, along with many forms of auras, all re-emerging into pure, White Aura.

Astral Stepping right at Zatracenie, I sweeped through her legs in having her spun into the airs by surprised, and I soon Astral Slashed at her from one spot to another with light speed of intense aura. Being juggled all around in the air with many and each of slashes, on my last part, I swung down in a cross slash at her in forcing her into the grounds, making heavy cracks to spun lava to burst from the grounds.

Ichimo: Everyone, start flying! Nomika, help me with my students!

Nomika: Got it.

Moses, Nomika and Ichimo carries Nima and Gharon up, and they all began to fly upward and away from the dark sphere if the field soon flowing with much magma. While Zatracenie recuperates and flys upward to meet with me in the airs. As we both floated forth, she phantom steps toward me to attempt a massive flurry of many wing dark slashes, while I embraced my speed to be more faster into blocking against her attacks, and soon was able to deflect one of her strikes.

Having even her surprised, I make a very fast round-house aura kick to her face that made a shockwave, into forcing her to one of the ground pieces among the lava. From the impact, she flys back up and tries to regain her senses, but I chose not to give her any chances. By tackling at her, and forcing her through across the lands and to the canyon fields to where the lava's yet to reach, hitting and dragging her to the grounds and into a hill ledge. And with the whole hill to explode with immense auras, me and Zatracenie flew up into the skies, and fought with many attacks brimmed with immense and mighty shockwaves.

Losing her edge, Zatracenie attempts one final bout by commencing Omega Onslaught, but once she did so, she didn't feel any scent for the strike. She sees me being hit, but she's actually hit my double, while appeared right behind her with my back turned, turning my back to say something to her ear.

Zatracenie: What the...-*

Tashki: Instant Dimensional Rift...

I then Astral Stepped away and tipped my blades upward to turn my double brightly white, and re-emerge into many magical amulets all around Zatracenie. Caught off guard, all amulets came right at her, hitting and vanishing into causing much damage. Having her wince in great pain and fall for a bit.

When she tries to resist, I then Astral Stepped through her with a strong few slashes, and I released a mighty flurry of dual-slashing unto her before stabbing my Aflecs Astralus to her gut, flying away to come on back to make another stab charge to enforce powerful aura of a thrust. Blowing her away and with the Aflecs Astralus flung off of her; spunned up in the air, and I grabbed the handle with ease.

No doubt that heavily damaged her as she hits the grounds of the valley hard, leaving a decent sized crater. Wincing in getting out by flying, she would fall from flying when near the ground and waddles in loss of balance. She grunts while gritting her sharp teeth, looking towards where I'm at. I flew down to land softly to the ground began to walk towards her.

Zatracenie: This is impossible...! This much power! No human or spiritually formed soul can possess this much.

Tashki: Says the one acquainted with others with immense power.

Zatracenie: Hyeh...yet you're a fool... the sphere's no doubt making it's final seconds in exploding.

Tashki: ...Or has it?

Zatracenie: Wh...what!?

I pointed toward the dark sphere revealing to her that darkness itself on it was vanishing and light energy particles were spewing out, slowing falling and fading through the surface of lava and gravel.

Tashki: The energies are returning to their origin. And since I've made enough effort on your ass, you've lost control with the sphere.

Zatracenie: You...you bitch!

Tashki: Much like we're making many projectiles of magic. If the host loses concentration from being hit so much, all the projectiles and magic will be nullified, occasionally re-avert into small Points and Power-Ups. So...it's time we settle this...

Zatracenie didn't hesitate into attacking me with mighty large waves of dark auras, but she forgets the very factors of my power-up auras combined with my people...my allies and family. I slashed fast enough to cause spacial dismays of the waves, destroying their potentials.

Thus, in this very moment, I did not hesitate in releasing everything I have, in charging at Zatracenie, and from the very touch, time itself halts to where all my auras and power collide together to release an enormous and godly white cross slash, deliberately damaging and forcing Zatracenie away towards the very corners of the vast canyon, in which left a large puff of dust in the air.

It is over... ...The sphere was no longer embedded with darkness, and the remaining energy particles returned slowly back to this world. The skies slowly returned to normal pale, slowly having the skies release a rainstorm. Heading toward to where Zatracenie is at, she was indeed unconscious, left in the debris of rock and gravel among the cliffside and grounds.

With my swords to cast a Barrier Seal, I pointed my blades toward Zatracenie to make her float upward and out of the gravel, soon bright gold circules and runes emerge around her. Creating a sealed barrier, having her float within it. It should do to keep her sealed for good... Panting in great exhaustion, all of the auras and power evaporated from me, returning back to the others while I was left completely exhausted. Dropping my swords, they vanish into starlight back into me, and I then...fell unconscious face down with my wounds...

And when I awoken softly, rain drops kissed upon my face nonstop, and I saw Moses holding onto me... Nomika, and Ichimo, they were all near me doing their best to heal me with Cure Magic. Nima and Gharon were awake too, but could barely move. We were able to make this far, once again...

Moses: Tashki.

Tashki: Nh... ...Is she still there...?

Ichimo: Yeah...Zatracenie's sealed up nice and tight.

Nomika: It's all thanks to you. **Smiles**

Tashki: ...Not true. We all did it... Together... **smiling as well** And I couldn't have done it alone...without you all. Including Nima, and Gharon...

Moses: I'll call Sahar for a rescue extraction with the Rune Knights. I'm sure they'll help tend to us.

Ichimo: Oh gods... Tyona's gonna be pissed at us once we return to Supergott.

Nomika: Well, try to consider it as a...touching reunion.

Ichimo: Peh... Maybe.

Nima: Nnh...

Ichimo: You two okay over there?

Watching Ichimo head for her students, she places her heads on their heads gently. Gharon coughs a bit, and Nima was breathing softly.

Gharon: Maaaann... I better have the largest burrito when I get back home.

Ichimo: Nnnot a chance...Perhaps something else bigger. That way, we all can eat it.

Gharon: Heh, you just don't like certain foods do you?

Ichimo: Meh.

Nima: So...is it over...?

Ichimo: Yeah. For now, at least.

-=Refuse their plea=-

+2 Nima, Gharon, Ichimo

[Nima, as Narrator]

When I awoke, all I see is a rainstorm with water upon my face... I remember facing Zatracenie with Gharon and before I knew it...I blacked out... Am I dead...?

Gharon: N-Nima...

Nima: Nh...?

Gharon: You alright, Nima...?

Nima: I... …I think so...

Turning my gaze toward Gharon, I breathed softly, feeling so hurt everywhere... I reached out for Gharon's hand, and he was able grab my hand.

Nima: Did we...win?

Gharon: Don't know... But seeing the four together with Tashki, and with this barrier on Zatracenie...I'm guessing we did win...

Nima: Gharon... ...This was one hell of an adventure...

Gharon: Heh...Tell me about it...

Nima: I'll admit... ...Even if you're so annoying...and so dumb...and that you get on my nerves as well as Sensei's... ...You're a best friend to me at this point.

Gharon: … … … **smiles** Awesome...

Nima: **Feeling the pain** Nnh...

Ichimo: You two okay over there?

Watching Sensei head for us, she places her heads on our head gently. Gharon coughs a bit, and I remained breathing softly.

Gharon: Maaaann... I better have the largest burrito when I get back home.

Ichimo: Nnnot a chance...Perhaps something else bigger. That way, we all can eat it.

Gharon: Heh, you just don't like certain foods do you?

Ichimo: Meh.

Nima: So...is it over...?

Ichimo: Yeah. For now, at least.

For now... I'm guessing this is only...the beginning...

[Normal Segment]

[Tashki, as Narrator]

In due time after Moses made a call through his Linkpearl, a large cosmic airship came forth after a little while of waiting. Landing near us with intergalactic female soldiers taking guard on all surroundings, Sahar comes forth towards us with a smile. By then, I was too tired to figure out what has happened next. I fell unconscious once more, and before I knew it...I was in a bed.

 _Chapter 12: Legends, as Heroes_

 _We will fight, for another day..._

[Tashki, as Narrator]

Resting among a bed, I was unsure where I was. And when looking around, I see Ichimo, and Nomika resting and tended with bandages. Nima and Gharon were tended as well, including me... I felt a bit encumbered, but also felt myself slowly healing, while I noticed Moses sitting on his bed.

I giggled in seeing him in bandages too. Speaking softly.

Tashki: You look awful. **Giggles**

Moses: Same for you. **Chuckling**

Tashki: But wait...

Remembering about before, I grew worried and kinda strained myself a bit...

Tashki: Wh-where is Zatracenie-* Ow!

Moses: Careful... You shouldn't overdo it.

Sahar: All of you were in pretty bad shape. Which is actually a first time I've seen you all like this.

Sahar came into the room, looking at us. I had questions, but...

Sahar: Now, before you start panicking, worry not. To answer, "where" you are. You're in the cosmic airship aptly used for the Rune Knight's Rescue Extraction Unit. You're all heading for home. To Supergott.

Tashki: But, what about-*

Sahar: I took care of her before by using my magic to send Zatracenie into one of the other airships. Sending her to one of the fewer last and far off brethren worlds of Supergott for custody. Tyona will take care of everything to keep her in stasis, and in fullest isolation and defense.

Sighing, I rest a little among the pillow, not sure about what could be happening in Dies's world... Her Gensokyou... I wonder if she's alright... Even despite of her as our enemy still...

Sahar: For now, you all need to rest till we reach for home.

Moses: And I do thank you. For the preparations.

Sahar: It's the least I can do, knowing of what's happened thus far. And we should be thanking you all.

Enough was at least said. And that feeling ever so groggy, I figured it was best to sleep till we've returned home.

-=Refuse their plea=-

[Nima, as Narrator]

When I woke up, I didn't know exactly where we are, yet I noticed everyone was tended with bandages. I was too, and it felt like I shouldn't over-exert myself. And in the silence, I heard footsteps of a familiar old wizard. My face brightened up to see him again.

Nima: S-Sahar...?

Sahar: Hm? **Turns to look** Ah, you're finally awake. It's been a little while since we last spoke. My apologies for leaving you two behind.

Nima: N-no, it's fine. I...wanna say thank you...for leading me into the right path.

Sahar: Smiles* A pleasure, young one. You and Gharon are very unique too. I even heard word that you both took down the Goddess herself.

Nima: Well...honestly, it turns out she's not a goddess after all... She was bleeding as much as we were.

Sahar: So you believe the concept of "gods don't bleed"?

Nima: Well, so I know.

Sahar: Well, not all gods were meant with such a thing. They didn't bleed up till the Era of Darkness. When Xertrinyde has destroyed many of their rituals, home realms, even a number of smaller gods of sorts...

Hmm...Maybe I was wrong on that concept. But still...

Nima: So where are we?

Sahar: We're in the Rune Knight's Rescue Extraction cosmic airship. Zatracenie was sealed away by Tashki, and was sent to one of Supergott's far off distant brethren worlds for detainment. Highest security at that under Tyona's watch.

Nima: Who's Tyona?

Sahar: She's the leader of the Rune Knights. The greatest of forces for Supergott's safety.

Nima: How...interesting.

I wasn't really sure on who the Rune Knights are, but my mind was a bit on something else...

Nima: About everything that's happened... It isn't going to always be this chaotic, wouldn't it?

Sahar: I'm afraid so, dear.

He sat down on a chair near me, reading one of his books.

Sahar: The Great Four had to deal with fights like this on a daily basis. And after every fight, they grow strong. And same for you, and Gharon.

Nima: To be honest...I figured it'd just be one big fun adventure...but shit...so much blood spent...And now I understand how Ichimo feels about our safety... ...I really wish I didn't run away like that...

Sahar: Try not to let it get to you. At the very least, you don't have much guilt as Moses would.

Nima: What do you mean?

Sahar: … ...Moses has suffered as much as the three others have, but he's also experienced great loss. And during one of the very last battles against Stakour, he lost someone precious to him in the fight. Ever since then he's struggled to proceed without grief, but there'd be times when he needs to heal and have moments with himself. Even with comfort from others...

Nima: O-oh...I...I-I didn't know-*

Sahar: Now now... In the end, as he fought with all of his heart, he found love in his own way. By finding Tashki.

Nima: He's in love with Tashki?

Sahar: Ohoho, no no, silly. Moses sees her as a daughter. For he took responsibility in training her, telling her many things, even mentoring her in many methods through life, war, socializing, and soon enough... Tashki was up on her own feet, finding more help in her own world and realm. And overtime, she's grown more mature than ever. Despite of not yet experiencing full adulthood.

Nima: ...Tashki...

Looking over to see Tashki resting, I felt pity...and sympathy for her... She's a really good friend... A good person by heart...

Nima: **Smiles** I'm glad to be friends with all of you.

Sahar: Aye. Just remember...You've much to learn and much more ways to go. And same applies for Tashki, and Moses.

Nima: Right...

Sahar: You best rest up for now. We'll be home soon enough.

Sighing, I rest my head on the pillow, and closed my eyes to begin thinking before sleeping. ...Everything that's happened. With all of us fighting through a war of attrition...it just feels very scary...but also...not. I feel like I now have a purpose. A purpose to fight for my new friends...and family. And we'll be heading home to rest for a while. And that I know...this is only the beginning.

[Normal Segment]

[Tashki, as Narrator]

We made it back home in Supergott in one of the capital cities. And that knowing it was Nima and Gharon's first time being there, they were able to witness how highly advanced Supergott can really be. With many cybernetic circuit lines flowing through the air, along with many female soldiers in digitalized armour.

In Supergott's culture, female humans are often known to be bred more, while the men were only under services in cleaning and breeding. Most male humans are often found from other dimensions and different universes among the nexus, accepting through allegiance, and obedience. And among the main capital most of the time in the main headquarters, there's only females under military services, and other needs.

Females in this realm are very much more stronger due to the last Princess of Supergott's Blessing. And ever since the last Princess died recently, they're now seeking a new hope of finding a rare blood trait, once known only of the unknown bounds of the Eternity. Though I know not how they know of the Eternity...but that's a story for another day.

With everything futuristic, with floating vehicles, and floating hologram devices, there were even special runed cubes used often. Which explains how I have one. With all of us being taken through the corridors, they've lead us to their beloved priests, whom have been blessed through the Last Princess. Curing us with beautiful teal starry magic, it felt like I was in a heaven.

I bet as hell everyone were feeling amazed too. Before we knew it, we were permitted to now be able to walk, but needed to keep our bandages on till full recovery. Sahar lead us to a spot to where he can cast one of his warp spells, and thanks to a few other female mages, they too casted with Rune Magic to help summon all of us back to the city of where Ichimo's Dojo was located.

As we were in the central area, Sahar bids us farewell and has warped himself away. Leaving us all to talk.

Tashki: Well, Dies' Gensokyou has been saved. And...I wanna thank you all... Every one of you. Including you two.

Gharon: Baahh~. **Blushes with a grin, scratching behind his head** It was nothin'.

Nima: **Bows** We wanna thank you too, for accepting our help. It means a whole lot to us.

Nomika: **smiles** Glad you two enjoyed your times with us. No doubt we'll be together again soon enough.

Nima: Wait, you're all leaving? Why not come to the dojo? Maybe all of us should...have a dinner of celebration or something.

Moses: It's appreciated. But-*

Tashki: Aw, come now, Moses. Have some respects.

I smiled while heading over to Nima, placing my hand on her shoulder.

Tashki: We should all at least celebrate. I mean, it was our rarest time getting almost killed. So we have to remember that we should be thankful for still being alive and well.

Ichimo: If we're having booze tonight, then I'll host at the dojo. Order a big japanese dinner.

Moses: **Chuckles** Well, now that you mentioned it~.

Ichimo: Yes, Moses. You. Me. Drinking contest.

Nomika: I'll be sponser~.

Tashki: And I'm joining in the contest. Wouldn't want Ichimo drinking everything.

I made a grin towards her, as she did the same since we're drinking rivals. We laughed, while Ichimo giggles.

Ichimo: Hohohoho, it's on!

Gharon: Since when did Sensei giggled for once...?

Nima: Who knows. I have a feeling tonight's gonna be a lot of fun.

Tashki: Come on! **Smiles brightly** We got some errands to make to get this celebration going!

With that much said, we've all chosen to head for a good restaurant that does big order take outs, and by luck, we did in the western border. Having a few bentos, tempuras, white rice, and plenty of nigiri (sushi), we've even headed out for a number of bottles of red wine and sake.

At evening with the skies bright with the nebula visible with other worlds, we enjoyed a pretty nice party we've not had for many millennium. It felt like ages ever since we've celebrated. And yet... …"she's" still out there...waiting for me... And I need to find her soon enough. For now, I should relax and enjoy my times with a big family I now have, with two new members.

Who knows, we might end up being called the "Great Six", or something. Either way...it felt like home. … ...It felt so much...like my old home in Gensokyou once long...long ago.

[When 8 points have been achieved in all paths]

 _Epologue_

The celebration dinner was amazing. With so many foods placed in a large table, Ichimo was opening up a few bottles while Nomika was digging in with Nima , Gharon and Moses. I too chowed down as well, enjoying my people's culture food.

Nima: This bento's so good!

Gharon: I wish I knew about this kind of food since I started trainin'!

Ichimo: Kinda surprised how you've yet to find a Japanese Restaurant in the first place.

Gharon: I was being tortured! The hell was I suppose to do when my sensei is always kicking my ass, telling me chores and I have to train hard... …Oh hey, Sensei.

Ichimo: I fucking hate you...

Nomika: Oh simmer down, Ichimo, he's just being honest.

Ichimo: The only honesty I see is with him eating food. Gods dammit...

Moses: How exactly did you get this dojo, anyway?

Ichimo: It was actually through a cut out during a tournament easily won long ago. And since I was under aged at the time, they chose to hold the deed for me till I was nerved enough to start getting responsible.

Nima: So you didn't exactly paid this place in total... You just fought for it.

Ichimo: What? Is that a problem?

Nima: Well, no, it's just...weird on how prizes work like that.

Ichimo: Tell me about it. 'Ey Moses! Ready your ass, cause I'm gonna drink hard!

Tashki: Not if I get my fair share!

Grinning with my gritted teeth in excitement, Ichimo was the same in headbutting me, and we were at each other for a bit while Moses was already pouring down the glasses set on table. Me and Ichimo readied, and all of us three took turns on drinking how many, and Nomika counted in spectating us. It was fun contest, and before we knew it, we were becoming drunk on our asses and grew rather silly, while Nima and Gharon watched us.

Moses: Heheheh, Spring up them Ornus goats, I feel like having that plentiful soup made back in Synyin~.

Ichimo: Surrre. Place literal goat cheese in a large kettle of the soup to go with a rare carp and pumpkin. Okay.

Moses: Yehh...I had weird cooks from the village. Yet it was all still goooood.

Tashki: The hell are you all blabblin' about? You've yet to taste some of my ramen~.

Ichimo: Like you're ramen's any good for any cuisine...

Tashki: Ehhhh? So mean...~

Nima: Just hearing you guys talk is kind of interesting.

Gharon: Wonder what kind of secrets we could find out from Sensei.

Nima: Gharon, in your persepective, you just don't care nor think ahead. I'm practically afraid to hear whatever Sensei's perverted mind would have.

Gharon: What if Sensei has a crush on you?

Nima: **Blushes** N-no she doesn't!

Ichimo: Oh? Got a problem, bruh~?

Ichimo was grinning over towards Nima, and that they were face to face. Nima's face was filled red in annoyance, and puts her hand on Ichimo's face, trying to push her away.

Nima: C-cut it out, Sensei! You're not kissing me!

Ichimo: Agh, come oooon~. Lighten up and be free.

Out of some weird way that I've done, I drank another glass before grabbing Ichimo by her shoulders, turning her around to just kiss her deeply instead. Making her completely seduced from my stunt. It left Nima and Gharon completely off guard with their mouths dropped and that Moses chuckled in shaking his head.

Moses: Weeeell, that's one way to shut Ichimo up.

Nomika: Tashki gains the upper hand in the contest. With estimate of 5 glasses.

Moses: What!? That's bull shit~. Better drink some more. **Laughing more**

After just...doing that, I suddenly blushed and couldn't figure out what the hell I've just done. Yet...Ichimo giggles with a grin.

Ichimo: Heh, fair enough.

Tashki: Wh-what!? Was that not satisfying?

Ichimo: Oh it so-hoho was. I better keep up before you take another one of my glasses.

Tashki: Oh come off it! You stole my first two and took a meat dumpling from my plate.

Ichimo: It's called payback, hun~. Later on, I'm so gonna make you feel good.

Tashki: Peh, try me.

Meh, I couldn't help but enjoy myself in this night. Moses and Ichimo continued drinking with me more, and I couldn't figure the hell out on who won the contest. My assumption, we were all out cold.

[Nima, as Narrator]

I just couldn't believe Tashki pulling a stunt on kissing Ichimo. Deep in the lips at that! Before we knew it, everyone's ate plenty and Nomika's declared Moses to be victor before he passed out.

Nomika: Nyah...that was fun.

Nima: Still can't fucking believe it...

Gharon: What? With Tashki pulling that stunt?

Nima: Well...yeah.

Nomika: Well, to be honest it's common for me, Ichimo and Tashki to be doing such when we get drunk.

Nima: Wait...ALL of you!?

Gharon: Trippy harem here...

Nomika: **giggles** Yeah~. But don't think too deeply about it. The way we feel for each other is pretty mutual. So if any one of us were to find someone else, we're perfectly fine with that.

Nima: Really...

Nomika: Still strange how you drank on that one other time, Nima. Aren't you under age for such?

Nima: U-um...

Gharon: Course she is-*

Nima: No. I'm not. It's perfectly fine to drink at age 18.

Nomika: Oh, well if you want, wanna have a little contest of our own?

Nima: ...Maybe.

Gharon: I'll be the sponser~-*

Nima: Gharon! I-* … ...Ugh, fine. You're under age anyway.

Gharon: Well, duh. I can't drink yet.

Nomika: Alrighty then. Let's begin. There's still plenty of glasses.

Nima: Just...keep this between us from Sensei. I don't want her pissed at me again.

Nomika: **smiles** Promise.

The more we begin to drink the more I felt...dizzy, yet strange. Felt like I didn't care much about stuff, yet I seemed to be enjoying it.

Nomika: **Giggles** Ahhhh, gods this is nice~.

Nima: No shit! This is amazing booze!

Gharon: Take it easy there, Nima. You only had like 3 glasses...

Nima: Ehhh, who cares~. Hey Nomika, what style of clothes did you used to wear~?

Nomika: That's probably the weirdest question I've ever heard. But I like exotic clothing at times. The last one I had was so cute with a neat cap.

Nima: Hmm... you could wear some other clothing, like some from other cultures?

Nomika: You mean like Chinese? I'll pass. **Hiccups**

Nima: Aww come on~. Live a little.

Nomika: Nope, nope, nope~.

Pestering with Nomika, I just couldn't help but laugh and enjoy drinking and talking to her normally. I don't remember what else happened after... Though I did had a dream...A strange one, of me getting up at some some...and started kissing someone... I really hope it wasn't Gharon or anyone else. Yet I can't help but think about Gharon and his goofiness at times. Either way, the night of fun was already over for another day to come.

 _Fin_

[Secret Scene]

Meanwhile, elsewhere among the world of Dies' Gensokyo...

?: So Zatracenie has been defeated once again. Although unlike most of us, she's managed to use my blessing to her advantage and take down the whole opposing forces. The Great Four were left crippled for being at her mercy for the kill, and yet Zatracenie...was blind enough to not realize the changes she could have made, before giving the Astral Savior a chance to retaliate. She had the chance...to end this war.

?: Indeed. Though I will admit, when Tashki has pulled a stunt for power like that, mmh...her soul was unlike anything I have ever felt. She's reached a limit break unlike any other hero in the vast far eras long past. It's impressive...is it not~?

?: What of Dies then? Her presence vanished ever since her fight with Tashki...

?: Nowhere to be found unfortunately. And since you and your..."allies'" allegiance with Dies have grown slim, it's more than likely she'll turn against us.

?: Satuzinki is of great concerns as well. She as enigmatic as they come, and same applies to your...elusive contract of a lunarian.

?: Fufufu~, A way to say "burn" in the modern tongue, you say? Well, you are correct nonetheless.

?: Either way... I care not for others' allegiance with me when the day comes. Regin is already under way with the next steps. The Vengeful Spirit is already making strings behind the scenes... And for my regards...I'm thinking of watching this fight proceed just a little more...before "she" shall be awoken at last. So from this spoken forth, Azami... I have another task for thee.

Azami: And I'm clearly aware you'll pay hefty for this one, my lord?

A dark laughter would be heard in the unforgiving darkness...

?: I assure you... You will be satisfied enough with the service I shall make you as.

[End of Story 1]


End file.
